


Вожделения

by Massiaderios



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Massiaderios/pseuds/Massiaderios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как лорд Тайвин сексуально унизил Джендри на глазах у Арьи, он заставил своего виночерпия рассказать ему, о чем она в это время думала.<br/>Дальнейшее развитие событий никем не планировалось...<br/>Лет Арье здесь примерно, как Сансе, когда ту выдали за Тириона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Скажи, о чем же ты думала, бросая на меня столь убийственные взгляды? — произнес лорд Тайвин спокойным, но требовательным голосом.

Вопрос застал Арью врасплох и испугал своей прямолинейностью. Девочка застыла на месте. Но мудрые слова Сирио Форелла: "Страх ранит глубже, чем меч" вспомнились, как всегда, вовремя. Усилием воли она взяла себя в руки. Арья подумала, что, по всей вероятности, Тайвин нарочно так мерзко повел себя в ее присутствии, но с какой целью, было пока непонятно. Если он хотел припугнуть ее таким образом, то лучше не сдавать позиции, иначе она только даст лорду Тайвину больше оснований поставить ее на колени. Конечно, перспектива быть изнасилованной в бараках была еще ужасней.

Арья подняла глаза и постаралась выдержать пристальный взгляд лорда. 

— Должна ли я вам ответить, если все мои мысли были либо дерзкими, либо непристойными, мой лорд?

— Я тебе это приказываю, — в бледно-зеленых глазах Тайвина заблестели золотистые искорки.

— И с каких я должна начинать, с дерзких, или с неприcтoйных? — спросила Арья, стараясь не выдать волнения.

— Давай, девочка, выкладывай их по порядку. Сядь, выпей вина. — Тайвин протянул ей свой кубок, тот самый, который она наполнила для него ранее. 

Арья отхлебнула большой глоток терпкой темно-красной жидкости, надеясь, что это придаст ей смелости, и чуть не поперхнулась, вино было неожиданно крепким. Горячая волна тут же разлилась по ее телу. 

Ситуация была опасной, и, в то же время, парадоксальной. Нo, к своему собственному удивлению, Арья ощутила какое-то странное темное возбуждение, какая-то неведомая сила подталкивала ее продолжать начатую лордом Тайвином игру.

Она осторожно отпила еще вина и немного успокоилась.

Раз проклятый лев хочет услышать правду, то так тому и быть.

— Не буду отрицать, милорд, моим первым желанием было перерезать вам горло за то, что вы так бессовестно надругались над моим другом, — Арья рискнула вопросительно посмотреть на Тайвина.

— Продолжай, — к ее огромному удивлению, во взгляде и голосе лорда не было ни гнева, ни даже раздражения. 

— Но по мере продолжения действа мои мысли приняли другой оборот, — Арья сделала еще один глоток вина. — Я подумала, что, скорей всего, это первый раз для бедного мальчишки, настолько неумело он это делал.

— А ты умеешь лучше? — Тайвин был явно удивлен.

— Я никогда не пробовала, милорд, но я видела хорошее исполнение.

— Однако, это становится интересным. Где и когда?

— Пару лет назад я пряталась на конюшнe от... неважно от кого, — Арья вовремя поймала себя на том, что чуть не проговорилась, что пряталась от септы. Надо быть осторожнее со старым Львом. — И я видела, как одна глупая служанка делала это одному дрянному мальчишке, — Арья старалась говорить спокойно.

Да, живя под одной крышей с треклятым Теоном, было почти невозможно оставаться в невинном неведении, особенно если ты не такая послушная и правильная, как Санса, и не сидишь целыми днями под крылом септы.

— И насколько хорошо та девка это делала? — разговор явно развлекал Тайвина. 

— Она целовала, лизала и ласкала так, как будто это был какой-то вкусный леденец, — выпалила Арья. — Так что, вспомнив ее энтузиазм, я невольно задалась вопросом, как это ощущается, неужели это на самом деле может быть приятно, — продолжила Арья как бы между прочим. Она отпила еще вина, голова уже немного кружилась, но храбрости заметно прибавилось.

— Твоё любопытство, девочка, может быть с легкостью удовлетворено, — Тайвин смерил её оценивающим взглядом.

— Но мои мысли не задержались на этом. Моя последняя неприличная фантазия была... — Арья на секунду заколебалась.

— Продолжай, и что это была за фантазия? — потребовал Лев.

— Я подумала о языке у себя между ног, я подумала, что женщины тоже могут получать от этого удовольствиe.

Тайвин посмотрел на нее с удивлением.

— Я смотрю, ты не из тех, кто легко смущается и краснеет, и ты сообразительная девочка. Как много ты уже поэкспериментировала в этом направлении?

— На самом деле никак, милорд, я даже еще ни разу не целовалась, — Арья почему-то решилась сказать честно.

— А ты фантазировала о первом поцелуе?

— Конечно, милорд, но, естественно, не сегодня.

— Почему нет?

— То, что вы заставили меня наблюдать сегодня, исключает чувства и даже просто человеческие эмоции, — Арья поняла, что это звучит несколько высокопарно.

— Ты же не романтичная девочка, — Тайвин, казалось, был удивлен.

— Я не романтик, но хотела бы, чтобы какие-то чувства были связаны с моим первым поцелуем, — спокойно ответила Арья, не опуская взгляда.

— Подойди ко мне, — резко скомандовал Тайвин.

Арья поставила кубок на стол и медленно направилась к Тайвину. Ощущение опасности витало в воздухе, но Арья не в силах была протестовать, так как вино уже ударило в голову, да и ее бравада, видимо, забрала у нее последнюю энергию.

Едва она приблизилась к Тайвину, Лев притянул её к себе и агрессивно завладел её губами. Поцелуй был долгий, их языки и зубы соприкоснулись, так как Арья даже и не подумала закрыть рот. Странная волна пробежала вниз по её телу. Она могла бы обвинить в этом алкоголь, но эпицентр ощущения был в самом низу живота… А когда Тайвин прижал ее покрепче к себе, не отпуская ее губы, Арья почувствовала упругость его еще крепкого, несмотря на возраст, тела. Между ног у нее стало предательски горячо и влажно, и даже захотелось увидеть Тайвина без рубашки. 

Пару дней назад она все ходила вокруг да около Джендри, который работал в кузнице обнаженным до пояса. Её так и подмывало провести рукой по его мускулистой груди! Но смелости не хватило, так как ее сногсшибательный друг упорно не хотел замечать начинавшую просыпаться в ней женщину, а может, просто считал ее дурнушкой. А потом в кузницу зашла эта грудастая дура с кухни, преследования которой явно нравились Быку... Наверное, лишь эта затаённая обида на кузнеца и позволила Арье промолчать, а не броситься защищать его, рискуя собственной безопасностью.

Они одновременно прервали поцелуй, и Тайвин отпустил её. Арья сделала несколько шагов назад, лицо горело после соприкосновения с колючей растительностью на лице Тайвина и от разброда чувств и мыслей. То, что она возбудилась от мужчины, который ей в дедушки годился, уже было ненормальным. К тому же лорд Тайвин был врагом Старков и жестоким человеком без совести и чести. Но могущество, исходящее от него, почему-то парализовало самозащиту Арьи, и, стыдно признаться, его близость вызвала приятные ощущения. 

— Ты голодна? — Тайвин прервал ее размышления. — Сходи на кухню и закажи нам что-нибудь на твой вкус. И пусть они сами принесут все сюда, — закончил он своим обычным безэмоциональным тоном, не дожидаясь ее ответа. 

Раз все приняло такой неожиданный оборот, Арья решила взять себя в руки и по пути на кухню хорошенько продумать свои последующие действия. Холодный осенний воздух действовал ободряюще и быстро выветрил алкоголь из головы.

Во дворе Арья отчаянно искала глазами Якена, осознавая, что завтра такой возможности может уже не представиться.

У нее осталось еще одно имя, и на этот раз это должен быть кто-либо действительно важный, а не очередная пешка, хватит с нее ошибок.

С лордом Тайвином она справится сама, его можно будет прикончить во сне. Она была уверена, что старый Лев наверняка спровоцирует ее на это в самое ближайшее время, и она сможет сделать это без малейшего сожаления. Роббу это будет только на руку.

Выбор между Серсеей и Джоффри на первый взгляд довольно сложен, но, благодаря постоянному присутствию на военных советах лорда Тайвина, Арья научилась стратегически мыслить. Они оба, и мать, и сын, дьявольски жестоки и порочны, но Серсея всего лишь королева-регентша, а Джоффри очень скоро будет обладать неограниченной властью. А такого нельзя допустить.


	2. Chapter 2

Арья проснулась, захотев по нужде. Уже почти светало. Лев мирно спал. На столике с его стороны кровати она увидела кинжал. Рубины, которыми были богато украшены его ножны, пульсировали тeмно-краcными огоньками в свете пламени уже догорающей свечи. "Прямо как капли крови", — подумала девочка.

Надо быть быстрой, как олень, и бесшумной, как тень, а острая валирийская сталь не подведет.

Но она была не в силах заставить себя убить Тайвина. 

"Слабохарактерная глупая девчонка, он же главный Ланнистер, враг твоего брата!" — попыталась разозлиться на себя Арья, но это не помогло. Она ничего не могла с собой поделать, так как ее тело еще продолжало жить воспоминаниями этой ночи. А эти воспоминания не давали возможность смотреть на Тайвина, как на врага. Более того, она даже почти простила ему надругательство над ее другом.

Тайвин не был с ней галантен, отдавал свои обычные команды или просто сам поворачивал ее податливое, разомлевшее под его ласками тело, как ему хотелось. Но, хотя это было и стыдно признавать, она получила удовольствие от всего, что он с ней вытворял. Онa не услышала от Тайвина ни одного комплимента, но его руки, губы, да и глаза, которые, она могла поклясться, потеряли свою холодность, говорили больше, чем любые красивые слова. Она забыла про «Арью — лошадиное лицо» и впервые в жизни почувствовала себя привлекательной и желанной, а ведь совсем недавно она была уверена, что такое просто невозможно.

Несмотря на возраст, тело Тайвина было поджарым, упругим и мускулистым. Вначале она стеснялась прикоснуться к нему. 

— Ну, давай, смелее, — ободрил ее Тайвин, приложив ее неуверенную руку к своей груди и направив вниз. Она быстро осмелела и стала обследовать его, беря с него пример. А Льву явно доставляло удовольствие играть с ее телом, он не забыл ни про одну его часть. Он, видимо, принял ее дерзкий вызов, так как реализовал ее «последнюю неприличную фантазию». Ощущение было невероятным, как полет в какой-то невесомости, у Арьи никогда так не получалось пальцами.

Самое удивительное, что Тайвин не лишил ее невинности, хотя она была почти уверена, что он сделает это после ее неудачной попытки отплатить ему за полученное блаженство таким же образом. Оказывается, это не так уж и легко, как выглядит со стороны. Арья взялась за дело с энтузиазмом и тут же чуть не подавилась: член лорда Льва был довольно внушительного размера. Тайвин не проявил при этом недовольства и даже не осмеял ее, просто мягко отстранил и помог себе своей рукой. 

Одним словом, у нее не было ни малейшего основания убить Льва, хотя он при этом и оставался Ланнистером.

Арья последний раз взглянула на кинжал. "Ты глупая похотливая размазня", — обругала она себя. Но ничего не поделаешь — эта ночь по праву принадлежит лишь Ей и Ему. 

А обо всем остальном она будет думать завтра, решила Арья, забралась обратно в постель и осторожно прижалась щекой к предплечью Тайвина, который лежал на спине: он же крепко спит, все равно не почувствует. Но она очень ошиблась на этот счет.   
— Моя девочка, я никуда тебя теперь не отпущу, — сонно проурчал Лев. Протянул руку, обнял ее и прижал к себе. Арье стало стыдно за проявленную слабость, но близость Тайвина подействовала расслабляюще, и она не заметила, как снова уснула.

 

***

 

А Тайвину больше не спалось. Черт побери, он поступил как сумасшедший, потеряв всякую осторожность с девочкой, которая выдает себя не за ту, кто она есть на самом деле. Поначалу он планировал просто поиграть с ней немного и отпустить. Но чем больше они продолжали, тем далее он откладывал расставание. А потом у него уже не было выбора, так как девочка заснула, да и он сам уже был в полузабытье. 

Она еще такой ребенок, правда, удивительно смелая, сообразительная и любопытная. А с какой искренней чувственностью она отвечала на его прикосновения! Он бы не стал продолжать, будь ее реакция иной. Его так обрадовала ее неопытность! Каким удовольствием будет направлять, обучать, доводить до оргазма и видеть при этом благодарные счастливые глаза.

За всю свою долгую жизнь он делал это только для одной женщины, для своей возлюбленной Джоанны. Он сам был удивлен вновь проснувшейся потребности в подобной близости. Правда, Джоанна была на пару лет постарше, когда он посватался к ней. Но эта малютка, при всей своей неопытности, намного храбрее и раскованней, и их вообще трудно сравнить друг с другом, такие они разные, и внешне, и по характеру. И, наверно, это к лучшему. 

Бороться с собой нет смысла, злиться на себя тоже глупо — это ничего не изменит, а гневаться на нее вообще не за что. Тайвин неожиданно осознал, что уже прошел через все это за месяц общения со своей чашницей.

Сколько раз он с раздражением ловил себя на том, что разговаривает с ней, как с равной. Тогда он прогонял ее за очередную дерзость, а на следующий день опять не мог удержаться от общения. 

Тайвин погладил растрепанные волосы спящей девочки, так доверчиво прильнувшей к нему. В полусне он случайно сказал то, что думает: он действительно никуда теперь её от себя не отпустит. 

После смерти Джоанны он ни разу не провел ночь с женщиной. Шлюхи с их ханжеской вульгарной игрой в чувства вызывали у него отвращение, так что, если он изредка и прибегал к их услугам, общение с ними ограничивалось лишь грубым половым актом.

Он иногда использовал молодых слуг обоего пола, которые удовлетворяли его орально, хотя это не доставляло ему особого удовольствия. И зачем он только устроил подобный спектакль перед своей чашницей? Ну, конечно, его разозлило, что большую часть своего свободного времени девочка проводит в кузнице. 

Сделанного не вернешь, извиняться и оправдываться он, разумеется, не собирается, хотя эта девочка из таких, что непременно напомнит ему об этом. Ладно, он попробует как-то загладить неприятное воспоминание.

После поцелуя он отпустил ее, чтобы проветрить голову, надеясь, что наваждение уйдет, но это оказалось напрасным — он желал продолжения. 

Он не был уверен, что чашница вернется. Ожидал, что она попытается убежать, где-нибудь спрячется или вообще предпримет какую-либо глупость. Однако она вернулась, правда, запоздав немного, но была спокойна и уверена в себе. Так как девочка отказалась от вина во время обеда, он был уверен, что ее дальнейшая реакция не была вызвана опьянением. 

Когда он поднялся из-за стола, протянул ей руку и коротко приказал: "Идем", — она не раздумывая последовала за ним. 

Семь преисподних, он оставит её при себе, он просто не может по-другому. 

Но он — не слабохарактерный подкаблучник, каким был его отец. Он не позволит девочке взять над ним власть, он не будет вести себя, как старый влюбленный дурак, подпавший под чары юной девы, он не станет ни для кого посмешищем. Он сумеет абсолютно контролировать и её, и ситуацию в целом. 

Конечно, она явно не из тех, кого легко подчинить, но так даже интересней. 

Его главная задача на данный момент — узнать, кто же она на самом деле. Сама девочка не признается, а допрашивать, пугать ее он не хочет и не может. 

После этой ночи у него больше не осталось ни малейшего сомнения — она никак не может быть дочерью каменщика. Она была опять неосторожна — не смогла удержаться и проговорилась, что любит верховую езду и ненавидит вышивание. А ее поведение в ванной и спальне ясно показало, что она привыкла к предметам господского обихода. Если она всего лишь дочь богатого торговца, то какой ей смысл скрывать свое настоящее имя? И на бастарда она не похожа — ее искренняя привязанность к своему покойному отцу выглядит правдиво, в отличие от ее прочих сказок. 

Если ее семья воюет на стороне Молодого Волка, то её наивная игра в простолюдинку понятна. Тайвин никогда раньше не интересовался информацией касательно дочерей вассалов Старка, так что придется навести справки.

"Его преданность убила его", — он неожиданно вспомнил ответ девочки и то, как вызывающе при этом смотрели на него её огромные серые глаза. Да, ее взгляд обычно режет, как сталь. 

У девочки железный характер, она не из тех, кого легко запугать, довести до слез. Хотя однажды утром глаза его чашницы были необычно красные, а накануне вечером ворон как раз принёс весть о гибели младших братьев Молодого Волка…

Этого не может быть… Внешне девочка вполне может сойти за Старк, но обе сестры находятся в Красном Замке, так, по крайней мере, утверждала Серсея. Как она могла скрыть от него такое? Впрочем, в последнее время поступки его любимой дочери его уже не удивляют.

Младшая Старк, Арья. Он слышал историю о том, как эта девчонка атаковала Джоффри, натравила на него своего лютоволка и выкинула в реку Львиный Зуб, его подарок старшему внуку, — по крайней мере, так звучала версия Серсеи. По дерзости очень даже похоже на его виночерпия…

Ну ничего, он узнает правду через минуту. Девочка мирно спала под его рукой, ее дыхание нежным теплом ласкало его грудь, и он почувствовал себя почти виноватым, когда резко произнес:

— Арья!


	3. Chapter 3

— Что? — сонно пробормотала девочка. 

— Арья, — повторил Тайвин и слегка потряс ее.

— Ну что там еще, — она нехотя открыла глаза.

Как только девочка вернулась к действительности, она резко рванулась от него, но безуспешно. Она попыталась бороться с ним: гнев, отчаянье и даже страх плескались в ее огромных серых глазах.

— Успокойся, Арья, — одной рукой он крепко прижимал к себе ее худенькое тело, другой рукой гладил её волосы и плечи. — Как хорошо наконец узнать твоё настоящее имя. Не бойся, я тебя не обижу и никому в обиду не дам, Арья, девочка моя.

Арья перестала сопротивляться и постепенно расслабилась под его прикосновениями.

Тайвин понимал, что думать надо быстро и серьезно. Менее знатную девочку он мог бы подержать пару лет как воспитанницу, а потом уже принять решение. С Арьей Старк он себе позволить такое не мог. Если состоится обмен сестер Старк на Джейме, девочка будет потеряна для него навсегда. Как вернуть сына и при этом не потерять Арью? Как выиграть войну? Слишком много всего поставлено на карту, он не имеет права на ошибку. Но и расстаться с маленькой волчицей он не в силах. Семь преисподниx, он опять чувствует, после двадцати пяти лет полной анемии чувств. Эта девочка, по иронии судьбы сестра его противника, сделала невозможное, сама того не желая.

— Вы уже давно знали, кто я? Это проклятый Мизинец меня опознал? — наконец проговорила Арья с раздражением в голосе, и вполне предсказуемо опуская «мой лорд».

— Нет, я только что сам это вычислил, и, наверно, должен считать, мне повезло, что я еще жив, — он показал глазами на кинжал.

— Ну и что вы со мной теперь будете делать? Если я правильно все поняла, вы собираетесь обменять нас с Сансой на своего сына? — по ее тону было трудно сказать, рада она этому факту или нет.

— Я же решил оставить тебя при себе, помнишь. И мы поговорим об этом чуть позже, но сначала мне не терпится узнать, как тебе удалось сбежать из Красного Замка, — Тайвин выпустил Арью из своих объятий, но положил руку на подушку на ее стороне кровати.

 

Умная, сильная духом, решительная, полная ненависти и желания отомстить, но в то же время ранимая и одинокая — все это он ясно увидел и из ее рассказа, и из ее ответов на вопросы о её жизни до войны. Золотом не купить ее любовь и преданность. А ему нужно от неё никак не меньше, если он не откажется от сумасшедшей идеи, которая не выходит у него из головы последние полчаса, несмотря на очевидные противоречия и немалый риск.

— Так как ты являешься маленькой северной принцессой, у меня есть только один шанс оставить тебя при себе: это жениться на тебе как можно быстрее. 

— Что, вам жениться на мне? — на лице Арьи шок и недоверие.

Тайвин не был удивлен — само собой разумеется, с ее мальчишескими повадками и независимым характером замужество было, наверно, самым последним, что могло занимать мысли маленькой волчицы. То, что девочка уже расцвела, он догадался только по определенному пятну на ее штанах пару недель назад, так как внешний вид его чашницы ничего не говорил о проснувшейся в ней женщине.

Тайвин лишь утвердительно кивнул, приподнялся, посмотрел Арьe в глаза и ласково погладил ее взъерошенные волосы и щеку. 

Да, конечно, близость с ним была явно приятна девочке, но это была лишь безобидная игра, и Арьей могло двигать просто любопытство, желание поэкспериментировать, почувствовать себя взрослой. Неизвестно, как ещё она отреагирует на обязательное соитие в брачную ночь. А о детях при ее комплекции не может быть и речи, как минимум, ближайшие три года. Завтра же нужно будет поговорить с мейстером, чтобы он заранее позаботился о необходимом снадобье.

Хорошо еще, что его положение в обществе позволяет ему ни перед кем не отчитываться. Но, все равно, не избежать перешептываний и смешков при дворе — за их спинами, разумеется. Ну, а Арье может достаться и в лицо, как минимум, от его коронованного внука, да и Тирион не упустит случая съязвить. 

С простолюдинами все намного проще: пара вырванных языков, пара дерзких глупцов в темнице, и люди быстро научатся избегать подобных разговоров. 

— А это повредит моему брату? — Арья, наконец, пришла в себя.

Тайвин никак не ожидал подобного вопроса, любая другая девушка была бы посентиментальней.

Разумеется, это повредит её брату. Молодой Волк уже смертельно оскорбил Фреев, нарушив договор о браке, а потеря Арьи будет для них последней каплей.

Его первоначальный план был избавиться от Молодого Волка и его ближайших сподвижников с помощью Фреев и Болтона: они уже писали ему, намекая на возможность подобного. Теперь, ради его будущего с Арьей, придется поменять планы, но при этом Ланнистеры не должны остаться в проигрыше. 

— Наш союз поможет восстановлению мира между нашими домами, если, конечно, твой брат не окажется слишком упрямым. А твой брак с младшим Фреем все равно не сможет искупить вину твоего брата перед ними, — Тайвин знал, что Арья знает о происшедшем, так что он решил говорить с ней напрямую. 

— Что? Я вообще ни за кого не собираюсь замуж, тем более за какого-то Фрея, — хорошо, эта информация вызвала больше возмущения, чем его предложение.

— Как мне известно, твоя мать пообещала твою руку за пересечение моста. Могу тебя уверить, в Башнях-Близнецах женщинам не разрешено заниматься фехтованием и стрельбой из лука. А мальчишка, которому ты обещана, не имеет там никакого авторитета. Так что, даже если он и будет на твоей стороне, это тебе не поможет. Кстати, и полноправным лордом он никогда не станет.

***

 

Арья опять надолго замолчала. Ее голова была готова лопнуть от переполнявших ее мыслей. Обида и злость подступали к горлу, но она сделала над собой усилие — она должна думать, как взрослая женщина, не давая волю эмоциям. 

 

Проклятый Ланнистер, узнав, кто она такая, сделал ей предложение, нет, скорее поставил ее перед фактом. Конечно, можно сколько угодно кричать и возмущаться — Тайвина это все равно не проймет.

Арья ненавидела саму идею брака — принадлежать своему мужу, слушаться его во всем, ублажать. Глупые септы вбивают это в голову девочкам с раннего детства. И нет реального избавления от этой доли ни в одной части Семи Королевств.

Ну, если честно, выход был. Якен предложил ей уехать с ним в Бравоос и стать Безликой. Но ей не понравилось, что она должна посвятить свою жизнь Многоликому богу и отказаться от всего, что связано с прошлым, даже от собственного имени. 

Робб, как он так мог? Не проиграть ни одного сражения, но так глупо поступить из-за какой-то девицы! Она не задумываясь убила бы за своего брата, пошла бы ради него на смертельный риск! Но почему она должна соглашаться на ежедневную скуку в курятнике Близнецов, что для нее будет равносильно медленной пыткe? Она знала, что Тайвин не соврал ей, так как где-то уже слышала о порядках в этом угрюмом замке, где все подчиняются старику Фрею, который женщин вообще за людей не считает.

Ну почему мужчины могут позволить себе все, что пожелают? Она больно прикусила нижнюю губу. Она всегда знала, что этот мир несправедлив к женщинам. Даже ее любимый отец, который ее понимал и был во многом к ней снисходителен, хотел, чтобы она когда-нибудь вышла замуж. Конечно, он не потащил бы ее к алтарю насильно, против её воли. Но отца больше рядом нет, защищать ее некому. А матери ее судьба всегда была безразлична. В мужчину превратиться, к сожалению, невозможно, и так же невозможно изменить этот мир. Так что выбирать она должна то, что лучше для нее.

Арья внезапно осознала парадоксальность ситуации: она лежит в одной постели с врагом, они оба совершенно голые, ее голова на руке Тайвина, и главный враг ее семьи решает за нее ее судьбу. Она повернула голову и невольно коснулась щекой его руки. По телу пробежала непонятная волна. И на какую-то долю секунды возникло острое желание снова оказаться в его объятиях и ни о чем не думать.

Старый грозный могущественный Лев. Его не портят ни глубокие морщины, оставленные временем, ни уже седые волосы на груди, вперемешку с ещё оставшимися золотистыми. Он и выглядит, и говорит, как настоящий король. Близость с ним парализует ее волю, но в его руках она чувствует себя… защищенной.

Если бы она могла быть уверена, что Якен сделает то, что обещал. С маленьким Томменом на Железном Троне проблем не будет, лорд-десница будет настоящим королем, а она… его королевой. Арья сама удивилась ходу своих мыслей, совсем на нее не похоже. Но, в любом случае, лучше слушать одного мужчину, чем оказаться под началом кучи идиотов. Ну а если он обманет, предаст ее, тогда придется воспользоваться его же собственным кинжалом с кровавыми рубинами. Простота такого решения немного успокоила уже начавшую грызть ее совесть, и Арья стала думать о более простых и практических вещах.

— А вы разрешите мне фехтовать?

— Да, с инструктором, но не сражаться на дуэлях с мальчишками. Но мой совет, займись лучше стрельбой из лука. Я заядлый охотник, мы будем охотиться вместе, если ты этого захочешь.

Перспектива была заманчивой. К тому же, если будет заключен мир, то жуткая Гора и ему подобные монстры прекратят разорять, пытать, убивать.

— И что Роббу надо сделать для подписания мирного соглашения?

— Это же очевидно, Арья. Твой брат принесет присягу Железному Трону, я даже разрешу ему сохранить титул Короля Севера, но все остальное останется, как и было до восстания. Это великодушное предложение, но за это лорд Старк поможет нам в борьбе со Станнисом. 

Тайвин был настолько уверен в своем плане, что это задело Арью за живое.

— Робб ни разу не проиграл сражение, он не прeклонит колено перед убийцей нашего отца.

Взгляд Тайвина потяжелел, но его тон оставался спокойным. 

— Когда Фреи и Болтон перейдут на сторону Короны, то он будет благодарен мне за подобное предложение. А что касается твоего отца — хотя я и не одобряю его казнь, я не допустил бы этого, будь я в то время в Королевской Гавани, но твой отец — изменник, он на глазах у всего королевского двора попытался лишить моего внука его законного права на престол. Он сам же напоследок публично признался в своей измене.

Арья уже больше не могла сдерживаться. Она резко отодвинулась от Тайвина и почти выкрикнула:

— Мой отец — не изменник, он был настоящим другом короля Роберта. Может, и есть правда в тех письмах, которые с таким рвением сжигаются по вашему указу?

Тайвин резко сел. Его бледно-зеленые глаза потемнели от гнева, он протянул руку. Арья не дрогнула, но внутренне сжалась в ожидании удара.

Но пощечины не последовало, Тайвин лишь взял ее за подбородок и притянул ее лицо поближе, смотря ей прямо в глаза.

— Обычно подобные слова караются смертью. Ты никогда больше не упомянешь об этом ни мне, ни кому бы то ни было другому. Я потратил годы на восстановление уважения к дому Ланнистеров и я буду защищать нашу честь от подобной мерзости любой ценой.

— Понятно? — прибавил он после небольшой паузы.

Арья невольно опустила голову в знак согласия под его пронзительным взглядом.

Тайвин отпустил ее, поднялся с кровати, быстро оделся и направился к двери.

Уже почти у выхода он повернул голову. 

— Твои покои напротив, через холл, я пришлю служанок, и с их помощью ты приведешь себя в подобающий вид, — приказ прозвучал спокойно, но дверь закрылась за Львом с угрожающим грохотом.


	4. Chapter 4

Тайвин был жутко зол, но не только на Арью; у нее просто хватило духу озвучить то, что никто другой не осмеливался, даже его брат Кеван. Конечно, дерзкая реплика маленькой Волчицы задела его за живое и он был сам не рад мыслям, которые привлекли ее слова. 

Он не был слепцом, просто Красный Замок не был его домом уже много лет. В отличие от Тириона, репутация Серсеи и Джейме была настолько безупречной, что он не мог даже заподозрить нечто подобное.

Он не был наивен: зная пресловутую честь Эддара Старка и чувство долга Станниса, он с горечью осознавал, что обвинения не беспочвенны. Это был как удар ножом в спину от его любимых близнецов. Как они могли так потерять контроль над собой? Как они могли поставить под угрозу достижения всей его жизни?

Неожиданно его осенила странная мысль: — неужели мы, Львы, склонны подпадать под влияние вожделения настолько сильно, что способны разрушить себя в этом процессе? 

Он вспомнил, как был слаб его отец в своей постыдной похоти. Теперь - позор его собственных детей. А что он может сказать о самом себе? Где его так хорошо проверенный временем иммунитет к чувствам?

Семь преисподних, даже в порыве ярости он и не подумал отказаться, отступиться от своего, так спонтанно принятого решения. Он хочет эту девочку Старк, какая бы дерзкая, неуправляемая и вспыльчивая она не была.

Нет, он сможет управиться с Арьей, не ослабив своих позиций. Для неё, в её юном возрасте, должно быть естественным и проявлять к нему уважение, и следовать его указаниям.

То, что у Арьи проблема сдерживать свои эмоции, это понятно сразу, так что придется ее научить самоконтролю. Но в то же самое время непосредственная, открытая и хоть бы иногда улыбающаяся маленькая Волчица импонирует ему намного больше, чем замкнутый, ненавидящий и боящийся его озлобленный лютоволчонок. 

Если быть честным перед самим собой, то его восхищал острый язык Арьи и её пренебрежение традиционными светскими манерами. Так что, придется все время поддерживать баланс между его непререкаемым авторитетом и ее прямолинейностью, не прибегая при этом к карательным мерам.

Тайвин был рад, что вовремя удержался и не залепил ей пощечину в порыве гнева. В противном случае, было бы очень сложно завоевать ее обратно, учитывая и его неумение просить прощение, и ее неспособность легко забывать и прощать. 

Так как у него поменялись планы, нужно обдумать свои дальнейшие действия по отношению к Фреям и Болтону. Болтон надеется на позицию Xранителя Севера за предательство своего сюзерена и за участие в его физической ликвидации.

Теперь ему нужно лишь добиться того, чтобы Болтон и Фреи отвели свои войска с позиций Старка и присягнули Железному Трону. Учитывая тот факт, что Русе Болтон женился на Толстой Вальде, чтобы получить за неё приданное серебром, эквивалентное ее весу, то с ним, вероятно, можно договориться с помощью золота. 

Когда позиции Северного короля-выскочки будут ослаблены, с ним будет легче договориться. Он — единственный оставшийся в живых продолжатель рода Старков, так что должен относиться ответственно к собственной жизни.

Однако Тайвин не был на сто процентов уверен в гибели младших братьев Молодого Волка. Грейджой же не последний идиот, чтобы убить ценных заложников. Скорее всего, кто-то помог им сбежать, и он убил двух похожих детей, чтобы избежать позора. Его же собственной дочери было стыдно признаться в исчезновении Арьи. 

Он пошлет надежных людей на их поиски: младшие Старк могут стать прекрасными гарантами мира. Но сейчас даже Арья не должна знать о его подозрениях, так как ей предстоит сыграть роль в убеждении своего брата.

Но, первым делом, он должен организовать все для Арьи, если только приличные служанки и портнихи существуют в этой дыре. 

Он отдал соответствующие приказы, опросил несколько приведенных ему женщин, выбрал подходящих и коротко проинструктировал их. Конечно, натренированная личная прислуга леди Вент оставила замок вместе с хозяйкой, но он должен лично убедиться, что Арья получит лучшее из возможного при данных обстоятельствах.

К его собственному удивлению, он уже полностью перестал сердиться на Арью. Ему стало даже любопытно, а отошла ли она. Но нет, он не будет с ней видеться до завтра. 

Очень мало шансов на то, что Арья сама первая придет к нему на поклон: уж больно гордая и независимая его маленькая волчица. Но, скорее всего, она будет чувствовать себя некомфортно из-за этого бойкота. Так что, их встреча после этого покажет, как она на самом деле к нему относится. 

 

***

 

— Мой отец не изменник, — Арье захотелось прокричать из-за всех сил. Но вместо этого она забралась с головой под меховое одеяло. Ее трясло от ярости, - Ненавижу тебя, ненавижу тебя, проклятый Лев. 

Только когда её гнев наконец утих, способность думать вернулась к Арье, — Ну вот, разгневала его, дура, и что дальше? Что дальше?

Паника охватила ее, — Теперь он наверно запрет меня в этих покоях и уж точно передумает жениться. Если он меня обменяет, а Робб женит на этом мальчишке Фрее, то я убегу в Бравос. Она подумала, что предложение Якена может тогда оказаться неплохим вариантом.

Арья наконец вылезла из под шкур и, одевшись, направилась через холл. Там ее уже ждали два охранника, — Конечно, я же теперь ценная пленница, не так ли, — с горечью подумала девочка.

— Мы в Вашем распоряжении, миледи, — оба охранника ей почтительно поклонились. 

— Мы — ваша личная охрана, миледи, а это — ваши покои, — один из них открыл перед ней тяжелую резную дверь.

Лжецы. Ну ничего, она вскоре проверит, какое количество свободы ей отпустил сиятельный лорд.

Комнаты были более просторные, чем у Тайвина, с богатым, но безвкусным аляповатым декором, в котором превалировали цветочные мотивы в розовых и желтых тонах. Две женщины торопливо протирали запыленную мебель. Завидев Арью, они остановили свою работу и поклонились еще более почтительно, чем охранники, — Мы к вашим услугам, миледи.

— Как вас зовут? — Арья постаралась не выдать раздражения, которое постепенно нарастало. 

Младшую звали Лидди, старшую — Дина.

— Как я правильно поняла, вы должны помочь мне с одеждой, не так ли? — Арию терзало любопытство, что же задумал Тайвин.

— Я буду вашей горничной, — кротко ответила Лидди.

— А я - портнихой, - старшая женщина была, без сомнения, более уверена в себе.

— И что, лорд Тайвин сам лично Вас проинструктировал?- Арья решила, что лучше быть прямолинейной.

— Да, миледи.

— И что конкретно он Вам приказал?

— Служить вам с уважением и послушанием, а когда придет срок, подготовить вас к свадьбе с их сиятельством.

Так что, он не изменил свои планы, несмотря на их ссору. К ее собственному удивлению, это успокоило Арью.

— Сколько у нас времени до свадьбы?

— Около двух недель.

— Ну, если только вы умеете творить чудеса,- Арья саркастически показала на себя и глубоко вздохнула,

— Вы уверены, что сможете подготовить свадебный наряд за такой короткий срок?

— Их сиятельство ничего не говорили о свадебном платье, только приказали мне обеспечить вас платьями на каждый день, миледи, — объяснила Дина.

Интересно, наверно он их где-то закажет, решила для себя Арья.

Отрезы материалов, которые нашлись в замке, не были достаточно качественны для будущей супруги лорда Тайвина, да и Дине понадобилось бы на это как минимум три дня, так что, они решили вначале проверить гардеробную леди Вент. 

То немногое, что не было увезено прежней хозяйкой, соответствовало по цвету и стилю её апартаментам, только цвета на вышивках были еще более яркие. 

Арья наотрез отказалась даже рассмотреть возможность облачения в подобный ужас. К счастью, в дальнем углу висело простое серое платье, практически новое и из добротного материала. В само платье могли поместиться как минимум три Арьи.

— Сшей мне что-нибудь из него,- приказала Арья.

Платье придется надевать для Тайвина, а для себя ей нужна новая мальчишеская одежда, ну не новая, а хотя бы более приличная, чем у нее была в настоящее время. 

Так как Дина тут же стала распарывать шов на платье, не теряя времени зря, то ответственная миссия по добычe несоответствующей её полу одежды была поручена Лидди. А чтобы девушка чувствовала себя более уверено, Арья приказала одному из охранников сопровождать ее во время ее рейда по гардеробным замка.

— Посмотрим, как скоро Тайвин об этом узнает, и как это его разозлит, — Арья твердо решила проверить границы своей свободы, чтобы не иметь в дальнейшем никаких иллюзий.

Когда пришел сапожник и померил ее ногу, Арья заказала ему сапоги для верховой езды, уточнив, чтобы они были из такой же мягкой кожи, как сапоги лорда Тайвина.

К ее большому удивлению, ее горничная принесла ей все требуемое, и Тайвин не появился, метая гром и молнии. 

Она спокойно переоделась в почти не ношенный коричневый костюм, который, наверно, ранее принадлежал какому-то знатному мальчику. Правда, вначале Дине пришлось укоротить брюки. 

Арья мимолетом глянула в зеркало, — ну да, это намного лучше, чем ее одежда виночерпия. Правда, случайно брошенный взгляд вниз не порадовал: ее обшарпанные ботинки имели жалкий вид, — Интересно, когда будут готовы сапоги? 

Арья вдруг поняла, что она думает о подобных пустяках — впервые за всю свою сознательную жизнь.

Потом настало самое интересное: проверить границы дозволенного за пределами отведенных для нее покоев. Она решительно направилась во двор; охранники последовали за ней, но соблюдая некоторую дистанцию.

Арья не могла заставить себя заглянуть в кузницу: она волновалась за Джендри, но не представляла, что ему сказать при данных обстоятельствах.

Она решила обследовать двор для тренировок, чтобы заодно проверить, дадут ли ей лук или тренировочный меч. 

— Миледи, разрешите мне вначале переговорить с мастером боевых искусств, — один из охранников пошел искать его среди персонала.

Арья только начала смотреть поединок двух тренирующихся оруженосцев, как к ней подошел плотно сложенный рыцарь средних лет, 

— Как я могу вам помочь, миледи, — поинтересовался он и уважительно поклонился.

— Я хотела бы потренироваться в стрельбе из лука, — Арья постаралась произнести это как можно уверенней. 

— А знакомы ли вы с азами этого мастерства?

Арья уже готова была воспринять это, как оскорбление, но не успела: мужчина лишь предложил дать ей несколько уроков и приказал какому-то мальчишкe принести самый легкий лук из имеющихся в наличии.

Позже, когда Арья уже вернулась к себе и с кухни прислали спросить, что она желает на обед, девочка поняла, что Тайвин её не позовет с ним обедать. А она почему-то тайно надеялась на это.

Наверно, еще жутко зол. Конечно, она хорошо ему ответила за оскорбление отца. Но осознание подобного реванша не принесло ей большого удовлетворения. Наверно, придется в следующий раз выбирать слова поосторожней.

Арья пообедала вместе со своими служанками. Сначала они наотрез отказались, так что ей не оставалось ничего лучшего, как перефразировать сказанное ей однажды Тайвинoм,

— Это проявление плохих манер: отказываться от предложения вашей леди.

В Винтерфелле Арья всегда дружила с простым людом, по крайне мере с теми, кто был достаточно умен. Здесь были совсем другие правила. Она могла побиться об заклад, Тайвин не забыл пригрозить женщинам, что за панибратство с госпожой их ждет расплата. Так что, она не стала рисковать благополучием бедных женщин и не попросила называть себя просто по имени.

Вначале Арью раздражали все эти тупые поклоны, но к концу дня она поняла, что ей даже где-то нравится, что люди беспрекословно выполняют её указания: ничего подобного в ее жизни еще не было.

Как ни странно, но она не ощущала себя ни пленницей, ни беспомощной маленькой мышкой. Конечно, это не была настоящая свобода — было очевидно, что ее никто не пустит за пределы замка. Но все это отошло куда-то на второй план — бежать не хотелось.

А вот Тайвина хотелось видеть даже очень. Было смешно и стыдно: неужели она могла соскучиться?

Арья разделась и уже приготовилась опуститься в приготовленную Лидди ванну, как вдруг заметила, что девушка как-то странно смотрит на ее тело. Горничная тут же робко отвела глаза, как только встретилась взглядом с Арьей.

— Ты можешь идти, я справлюсь сама, и, спасибо, — Арья заставила себя изобразить улыбку.

Оставшись одна, она внимательно обследовала себя. Ну конечно, Тайвин оставил на ней несколько любовных меток, или как они еще там называются. Она где-то слышала, что мужчины делают это, чтобы заклеймить женщину, как свою собственность. 

Так: пара синяков на бедрах, на ягодицах тоже — недаром лев там задерживался. Интересно, оставила ли она метки на нем? Вряд ли, так как она несколько сдерживала себя.

Арья наконец опустилась в горячую благоухающую воду. 

Было бы справедливо так же пометить Льва в следующий раз. Какие бы части она выбрала? Ну сначала, конечно, шею, чтобы все видели, потом можно плечо… Подобные мысли незаметно взволновали Арью.

Как бы она хотела, чтобы Тайвин был сейчас здесь в этой ванной. Они так и начали в прошлый раз. Тогда, сутки назад, она вначале подумала, что сиятельный лорд просто считает ее недостаточно чистой для себя, но вскоре расслабилась и стала ему доверять.

Интересно, он еще злится, или просто считает, что раз она теперь леди, а не простая чашница, то к ней нельзя прикасаться до свадьбы? Или ему уже неинтересно?

Вода остыла, Арья выбралась из ванной и с раздражением закуталась в полотенце. Она не стала надевать приготовленную для нее ночную сорочку, a просто забралась под меховые одеяла, ощутив ласку мягких шелковых простыней своей кожей.

— Ну что же, значит сегодня я сплю одна, — Арья разочарованно положила подушку между ног и сильно сжала ноги. 

Конечно, эта кровать намного удобнее соломенного тюфяка, но если бы еще руки и губы Тайвина, как прошлой ночью…

В голову начали приходить ну совершенно идиотские мысли, как, например, пробраться в спальню к Тайвину и забраться к нему в постeль. Конечно, она никогда бы не пошла на подобное унижение, да и его покои все равно охраняются, но не может же она контролировать всю чушь, что лезет в голову.

— Сейчас же прекрати, дура; и не вздумай в него влюбляться, помоги себе рукой, — отругала себя Арья, но не стала даже пробовать рукой, зная, что все равно бесполезно.

Последняя надежда на приход Тайвина оставила Арью, и ее раздражение достигло своего пика.

— Конечно, он, наверно, позвал кого-то на несколько минут, ему так быстрее и не нужно расплачиваться тем же, — эта идея, и воспоминание об унижении Джендри привели ее в бешенство,

— Если только я узнаю о чем-то подобном, то отрежу у него его проклятое хозяйство его собственным кинжалом, — пообещала себе Арья.

Она заснула под аккомпанемент двух чередующихся образов: льва, занимающегося с ней любовью, и льва, расплачивающегося за свою измену.


	5. Chapter 5

На следующий день Арья опять пошла тренироваться. У нее уже получалось лучше, хотя лук, который ей дали, был больше и тяжелее лука Брана, к которому она привыкла в Винтерфелле.

— Миледи, лорд Тайвин приказал мне передать вам это, — оруженосец Тайвина протянул ей какой-то сверток. Арья развернула мягкое сукно и у нее перехватило дыхание: это была её драгоценная Игла! Она прижала меч к своей груди и не смогла сдержать улыбку. 

Рассказывая о своем побеге и последующих событиях, она упомянула Тайвину про Иглу. Но она не просила его ни о чем, лишь подчеркнула, как ей дорог конфискованный меч. 

Если это предложение мира, то она с радостью его принимает.

— Пожалуйста, спросите лорда Тайвина, когда я смогу лично выразить ему свою благодарность,— она отпустила юношу, положила драгоценный сверток рядом и продолжила пускать стрелы в цель.

Вдруг неожиданно все обычные для этого места звуки: крики и лязганье металла о металл, куда-то пропали. Все затихло кроме чьих-то уверенных шагов.

Арья как раз в очередной раз натянула тугую тетиву. Она упорно хотела попасть в сердцевину, так что обычно свойственное ей любопытство не кликнуло, она не повернула голову, а получше прицелилась и пустила стрелу.

— Не так уж плохо, — у Арьи перехватило дыхание от этого твердого и спокойного голоса.

Если честно, то в яблочко она на этот раз почти попала.

Арья взяла себя в руки, повернулась и сделала несколько шагов на встречу Тайвину.

— Лорд Тайвин, — она постаралась скрыть свое волнение.

— Леди Арья, — Лев приветствовал ее так же почтительно, но при этом фамильярно похлопал ее по плечу.

— Лорд Тайвин, я так Вам благодарна за Иглу, — Арья подарила ему искреннюю улыбку, хотя за меч Джона ей хотелось просто повиснуть у него на шее и поцеловать.

— Даже не думай, всего лишь вернул то, что принадлежит тебе по праву.

Идея о справедливом возвращении вещей их истинным владельцам понравилась Арье. B ее голову закралась опасная мысль. Но ее слова должны выглядеть правдоподобно, иначе жизнь ее друга может оказаться под угрозой.

— Мой лорд, раз вы верите в справедливость, то разрешите попросить вас еще об одном одолжении, — осторожно начала Арья.

— Ты уже это делаешь, — Тайвин вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

— Это принадлежало моему другу, он был убит, он хотел, чтобы, в случае его гибели, эта вещь стала моей, так как мне она всегда нравилась, — Арья старалась звучать равнодушно и спокойно.

— Это шлем в форме головы быка, — закончила Арья на одном дыхании.

Не спросив у нее ничего больше, лорд Тайвин резко приказал одному из охранников разыскать шлем. 

— Спасибо,- Арья снова улыбнулась и слегка коснулась руки Тайвина, все еще приходя в себя от удивления, как легко ей удалось это провернуть.

— Мне весьма любопытно, насколько хорошо ты владеешь так любимым тобой мечом, ты не будешь против сразиться?

— С вами? — Арья не смогла скрыть шок.

— Ты будешь атаковать, а мой турнирный меч все равно не наточен.

Конечно, он отбивал ее атаки без малейшего напряжения, хотя она изо всех сил старалась быть быстрой, как олень, и наступать в разных направлениях.

Примерно через минут двадцать Тайвин наконец выбил Иглу из её руки. Арья прикусила нижнюю губу от обиды.

 

— А на что ты рассчитывала? Не так уж и плохо после всего лишь двух месяцев занятий.

— А сейчас мне нужен настоящий оппонент, — лорд Тайвин обратился к мастеру боевых искусств.

Это был совершенно другой стиль состязания, чем неистовый бой, к которому она привыкла в Винтерфелле, когда мальчики яростно атаковали друг друга, не оставляя силы на потом. 

Тайвин был расчетливый боец, он не тратил зря свою энергию, а внимательно наблюдал за каждым движением своего оппонента. Он успешно отражал все атаки и наносил мощные удары, когда этого от него меньше всего ожидали.

Двигался Тайвин с грациозной упругостью, как действительно настоящий лев.

Арья была настолько заворожена, что обида за собственное фиаско оставила ее. Разумеется, он прав, для этого нужны годы тренировок. Она пока даже не может серьезно сравнивать свои навыки с навыками мальчишки-оруженосца, практикующегося каждый день.

 

***

 

Он никогда в прошлом не одобрял женщин, играющих с оружием. Он запретил Серсеe даже думать о подобном, когда она была примерно года на два моложе Арьи и стремилась во всем походить на Джейме. 

А, может, это и не так уж и плохо, отступить от традиций? По крайне мере, с Арьей это как-то само собой получается, и маленькая волчица выглядит естественно в мальчишеской одежде с мечом или луком. 

Первоначально его идея была обезоружить Арью в первую же минуту: после нескольких подобных позорных неудач пропадет охота браться за меч. 

Но, неожиданно, боевой задор девочки произвел на него впечатление, и ему стало интересно посмотреть, на что она способна.

Арья была так естественна, движения ее тела сливались в единое целое с её рапирой. Двигалась она упруго, как бы танцевала, он даже возбудился, отбивая её стремительные атаки. А один раз она даже чуть не полосонула его по икре. 

Не все мальчишки способны на такое, даже после пары лет ежедневных занятий. Разумеется, он наймет ей лучшего учителя, какого только возможно будет разыскать. Хотя, честно говоря, ему не хотелось бы видеть синяки и ссадины на теле своей жены.

Тайвин понял, что Арье понравилось, как он дрался, заметив ее полный восхищения взгляд. Семь преисподних, он почувствовал себя на лет тридцать моложе. 

Он не практиковался с начала войны, бесконечные военные советы забирали все время и силы. Но до этого, в своем замке, у него была установка тренироваться почти каждый день. Он должен вернуться к этой полезной привычке, и может быть, в будущем, проводить какое-то время в зале для тренировок со своей молодой женой.

 

***

 

Арья уже перестала удивляться тому, насколько быстро выполняются приказания лорда Тайвина. Они уже собирались уходить, когда охранник принес шлем.

— Вот, возьми. Ты можешь вернуть его владельцу, — Лев произнес как-бы между прочим и протянул его Арье. 

— Мой лорд, но … — девочка не знала, что сказать.

— Арья, не держи меня за дурака.

— И нет, я не исполняю приказаний своих коронованных родственников, — добавил он саркастически, — Так что бастард Роберта здесь в безопасности, если не будет распускать язык.

— И последнее, ты сегодня обедаешь со мной и несколькими членами моего военного совета,- закончил он неэмоционально- приказным тоном.

Стыд и ярость бушевали в душе Арьи: неужели она так вся видна ему насквозь?

В кузнице она потребовала остаться наедине с Джендри.

— Пожалуйста, забудь обо всем, Джендри, — она растерянно протянула ему металлическую голову быка.

Парень взял свой шлем и молча кивнул; то ли в знак согласия, то ли благодаря.

— Когда у меня будет возможность, я подарю тебе свою собственную кузницу, — она почему-то была уверена, что у неё это должно получиться.

— Даже и не утруждайте себя, миледи, мое единственное желание - это держаться как можно дальше от всех лордов и леди, — он поклонился ей и вернулся к своей работе.

Обида и злость резанули глубоко: из-за Тайвина она потеряла друга. 

 

Арья быстро вернулась к себе. Платье уже было готово. Дина даже как-то исхитрилась, что её грудь в новом платье не выглядела такой уж плоской. Новые мягкие кожаные туфельки были почти невесомыми и элегантно облегали ее маленькие ступни. 

Только ее неровно отрастающие волосы смотрелись абсолютно абсурдно с женским нарядом. Еще вчера ей было совершенно все равно, что у нее на голове: волосы же все равно отрастут, а короткие вообще-то было легче мыть и расчесывать.

Паника овладела Арьей: сегодня она предстанет в новом облачении и в новой роли перед лордами и сирами, которым она еще только два дня назад наливала вино на военных советах. Будет сложно сохранить спокойствие под их критическими взглядами. 

Все присутствующие, включая Тайвина, поднялись, как только она вошла в комнату. Лорд Тайвин посадил ее справа от себя, обед был подан, и все принялись за трапезу, не обращая на неё особого внимания. 

Но вдруг неожиданно к концу обеда, когда большинство мужчин уже достаточно выпили, Дамион Ланнистер, явно родственник Тайвина, поинтересовался лютоволками Старков. Это было, конечно, не его дело, но вместо того, чтобы послать его подальше, Арья вежливо удовлетворила его любопытство, коротко рассказав о найденных в лесу шестерых волчатах.

— А кто-либо из Ланнистеров пытался приручить львенка? — поинтересовалась она в свою очередь.

— У львов слишком много диких инстинктов, их невозможно по-настоящему приручить, — ответил Тайвин. 

Кто-то из присутствующих тут-же вспомнил львов, которых отец Тайвина держал в клетках.

— Такого больше не существует. Я слишком уважаю знак моего дома: намного честнее убить льва на охоте, чем лишить его достоинства, держа в заточении, — лицо Тайвина помрачнело при этих словах.

— Но волчонок, а особенно маленькая волчица, может стать прекрасным питомцем, будет лизать руку своему господину и вилять при этом хвостом… — пьяно прокомментировал сир Дамион, посмотрел на Арью, и собираясь еще что-то сказать. 

Гневный взгляд лорда Тайвина заставил мужчину заткнуться и опустить глаза. Тайвин вопросительно и строго посмотрел на Арью, наверно ожидая ее выпада.

Все вокруг замолчали, и тоже уставились на нее. Арья взяла себя в руки, подавив желание запустить в лицо сиру Дамиону чем-то тяжелым. Нет, она не даст им насладиться подобным спектаклем.

— Лютоволк — не питомец. Но он может стать преданным другом и компаньоном, если заслужить его доверие. Но, в случае предательства, он без лишних колебаний разорвет вам горло, — Арья смогла произнести с ледяной улыбкой.

— Справедливые слова, моя леди, — одобрил её Тайвин к ее большому удивлению.

 

***

 

Разумеется, реплика Арьи была на грани угрозы, угрозы, прямо направленной на него. Но так как у него даже и в мыслях не было предать или обмануть свою будущую жену, то ему понравились ее сообразительность и выдержка.

Он специально заранее предупредил всех присутствующих избегать любых комментариев по отношению Старков, а тут этот безмозглый наглец создал провокацию из относительно невинного разговора.

Только последний идиот может сравнить Арью с питомцем. При ее сильном независимом характере, его лютоволчица никогда не станет ручным волчонком. А как заманчиво было бы ее приручить! 

Тайвин был уверен, ему это однажды удалось — в ту первую и единственную их ночь вместе его девочка была достаточно покорна и податлива под его прикосновениями. 

Еще вчера он решил больше не трогать ее до свадьбы, но прогнать от себя образ Арьи, стонущей от удовольствия, наверняка от первого в ее жизни оргазма, и смотрящей на него с такой искренней признательностью, было выше его сил. И какой смысл лишать и себя, и ее этого?

Тайвин пришел в покои к Арье. Было уже довольно поздно. Его волчица была уже в постели, спрятанная под мехами, лицом в подушке. Он разделся и лег рядом, осторожно обняв ее сзади, не желая будить.

В следующую секунду меха и простыни разлетелись в стороны и совершенно обнаженная Арья была на нем, уцепилась за его шею и захватила его губы в жадном, почти кусающем поцелуе. 

Далее, она провела языком вниз по его шее и сильно засосала кожу на его кадыке. Затем, стала медленно продвигаться вниз, проводя языком, засасывая, и даже периодически кусая.

Это как бы их роли поменялись, только маленькая волчица все делала раз в пять сильнее, чем он в позапрошлую ночь. Не то, чтобы он мог пожаловаться на периодически довольно резкую боль, скорее, наоборот, его член мгновенно пришел в боевую готовность. 

Но вместе с возбуждением возникло острое желание подмять разошедшуюся девчонку под себя и взять ее прямо сейчас, показать ей, кто главный. Усилием воли он подавил это желание: нет, он не при каких обстоятельствах не лишит Арью девственности до брачной церемонии.

В ответ на очередной укус Тайвин ущипнул Арью за ягодицы, и тут же получил следующий укус посильнее. Интересно, она так ведёт себя из мести за те несколько засосов, или она просто наглядно показывает, что не является его питомцем?

А может, это просто страсть вперемешку с любопытством и неопытностью? Трудно понять маленькую лютоволчицу, которая, между прочим, уже почти подобралась к его члену. Но в нерешительности остановилась, положив руку ему на мошонку.

Тайвин погладил плечи девочки, — Арья, не заставляй себя делать то, что тебе не хочется, ты не обязана меня ублажать, — мягко предложил он, имея в виду ее прошлую неудачную попытку, но так же немного опасаясь ее настоящего агрессивного настроения.

— Но я хочу научиться, я не желаю, чтобы вы приказали кому-либо другому сделать это для вас, — заявила Арья с обезоруживающей непосредственностью.

Это была как пощечина, причем полностью заслуженная. Он знал, что разговор к этому рано или поздно вернется. Ну что он может и должен на это ответить? 

Можно конечно сказать правду, то, что он чувствует на самом деле, — Арья, я люблю тебя, и больше не могу представить что-либо подобное в моей жизни. 

Большинство людей говорят о любви, даже не ощущая десятой доли того, что он испытывает лишь второй раз за свою долгую жизнь. Но он не мог произнести подобных слов, и не потому, что ему было стыдно или тяжело это осознавать. Как раз наоборот, впервые после смерти Джоанны он ощутил себя… живым.

Но, при его положении и репутации, искреннее признание в любви из его уст будет звучать неловко и банально.

Тайвин немного помолчал, перефразируя. 

— Арья, моя дорогая, скоро мы обменяемся клятвами перед лицом Семерых. Я ни разу в прошлом не нарушил супружескую верность. 

Он взял лицо Арьи в свои руки, притянув ее поближе к себе, смотря ей прямо в глаза, — После нашего первого поцелуя, существуем только ты и я вместе, даже не сомневайся в этом.

 

***

 

Арья, честно говоря, была удивлена, что не разгневала Тайвина своей очередной прямолинейностью. Не смогла она опять сдержаться, его реплика «не заставляй себя делать…» так и напрашивалась на подобный ответ.

 

На какую-то долю секунды ей показалось, что Тайвин признался ей в любви, не произнося самого слова.

— Ну, не будь дурой, не придумывай подобную банальную чушь, ты же не Санса, — упрекнула себя Арья, но к ее собственному удивлению, она уже не могла злиться ни на льва, ни на все происшедшее за сегодня. 

Она наклонилась к Тайвину и нежно поцеловала его в губы, — Договорились, я обещаю, я никогда больше не упомяну об этом.

— Но я все равно хочу еще раз попробовать, если вы не против, — она постаралась игриво улыбнуться, маскируя смущение, и вернулась на прежнюю позицию.

\- Только постарайся не кусать его,- Тайвин положил руку на ее голову, лаская ее волосы и шею.


	6. Chapter 6

Арья была одна в ночь накануне свадьбы. Она не увидится с Тайвином до завтра, до церемонии в Септе, ее будущий лорд-супруг уважает традиции. Арья не могла сомкнуть глаз: за эти две недели она уже привыкла засыпать рядом с Тайвином, расслабленная и удовлетворенная. Хотя жаловаться ей было не на что: лев имел право не прикасаться к ней эти две недели.

Большинство девиц благородного происхождения волнуются по поводу такого важного события: романтизируют церемонию в Септе, боятся традиционного провожания и последующего соития. Все эти эмоции, наверно, зависят от скромности и отношения к жениху.

Но не в характере Арьи романтизировать их с Тайвином соединение перед лицом Семерых. А волноваться по поводу омерзительной традиции вообще нет смысла: она уверена, Тайвин не позволит никому даже пальцем к ней прикоснуться. А что касается самого соития — то это, пожалуй, единственное, что они еще не попробовали.

Повсюду на территории Семи Королевств браки между представителями высокого сословия совершаются по сватовству. Просто некоторым парам впоследствии удается полюбить друг друга, как это получилось у ее родителей.

Ее брак с Тайвином уж точно не является браком по сватовству, так как все происходит лишь по воле лорда льва, чье решение непоколебимо.

Конечно, по этой причине она могла бы считать себя жертвой-заложницей без права выбора и без поддержки родителей, и возненавидеть Тайвина за подобное насилие над ее свободой.

Но на днях она случайно подслушала разговор между своим будущим мужем и его братом, сиром Киваном, — Если бы ты просто хотел оставить Арью Старк в лоне нашей семьи по политическим соображениям, то мог бы выдать ее за Ланселя или Тириона, прокомментировал сир Киван как бы между прочим.

Лорд Тайвин был вдовцом уже около двадцати пяти лет, и она, неприметная девчушка, заставила его принять подобное решение, сама того не желая. Это было чем-то непонятным, но настолько значимым, что останавливало ее желание взбунтоваться. 

Арья не могла понять, влюбился в нее Тайвин или лишь испытывает вожделение, несмотря на отсутствие у нее развитых женских форм? Или это любовь и похоть вместе?

Нет, это больше, чем похоть. Тайвину явно нравится просто общаться с ней. В послеобеденное время он часто оставлял ее на пару часов. Он — со своими бесконечными письмами, она — с историческим манускриптом: лишь шуршание пергамента, скрип пера и потрескивание дров в камине, но эти спокойные часы почему-то сближают.

Иногда Тайвин подзывал ее к себе, показывал то или иное послание, прояснял ситуацию. Он не делал скидку на ее возраст и пол, говорил с ней о серьезных делах, не стесняясь при этом в выражениях. То, что лев не считает ее ребенком и кисейной барышней, переполняло Арью гордостью.

Сам лев никогда не улыбается, может только лишь почти незаметно, уголками губ, и только с ней. А взгляд его уж точно теряет холодность в ее присутствии, а это дорогого стоит.

А когда они занимались Этим, то могущественный и безжалостный лев вообще мурчал, как домашний кот, стоило ей лишь завладеть его членом…

Он приходил к ней каждую ночь, когда большинство обитателей Харренхола уже спали. Арья была обычно в постели, лицом в подушке. Ей так было легче, не так стыдно за свою все возрастающую зависимость от близости с ним. Она не поднимала головы на звук открывающейся двери, осторожных шагов, шуршания одежды…

Далее притворяться было сложнее, было почти невозможно сохранить ровное дыхание, ощущая нежные поцелуи в шею вместе с легким покалыванием его щетины. Волна удовольствия пробегала вниз по позвоночнику и Арья больше была не в силах сдержать ответных звуков. И если она сама не атаковала Льва, взяв инициативу в свои руки, то просто растворялась в удовольствии, забывая об угрызениях совести и проблемах.

Был бы Тайвин сейчас с ней, никакие рассуждения не лезли бы в голову. Но сейчас она не может остановить мысли, а мысли вызывают раздражение.

— Закончатся ли все их чувственные игры сегодня ночью? Мужчина овладевает женщиной и совокупляется с ней, утверждая свое мужское превосходство. Поэтому они требуют от нас сохранять девственность до брачной церемонии. 

Разумеется, такой доминирующий мужчина, как Тайвин не преминет воспользоваться возможностью показать свою власть. И проклятый закон на стороне мужчин — незавершенный брак считается недействительным.

Но, тем не менее, мысль о том, что они будут заниматься настоящим сексом, вызвала у Арьи привычное возбуждение. Ну, ничего, может, в будущем, у неё получится периодически быть в позе наездницы, и они достигнут баланса в отношениях.

Она положила руку у себя между ног, там было горячо и влажно. Она ввела в себя три пальца, было не больно, но и не так чтобы уже совсем легко. 

А член льва намного толще и больше… Конечно, первый раз будет больно. Раз этого не избежать, то скорей бы это уже произошло, чтобы больше об этом не думать…

Усилием воли Арья прогнала от себя сексуальные мысли и желания и вернулась к более практическим вопросам. 

Конечно, это по меньшей мере странно, стать женой мужчины, который годится ей в дедушки, даже если учесть то, что Тайвин еще крепкий и интересный. Не то, что этим можно кого-то шокировать в Семи Королевствах. Ее тетю Лизу выдали за мужчину примерно такого же возраста.

Ее отец никогда бы не выдал ее за лорда Тайвина, и не только из-за огромной разницы в возрасте. После убийства принцессы Элии с детьми и бесчинств армии Ланнистеров в Королевской Гавани лорд Старк не считал Хранителя Запада достойным человеком.

Осознание этого привело Арью в еще более горькое настроение. 

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, отец. Я постараюсь отомстить за тебя, я обещаю.

Она каждый день с нетерпением ждала вести о смерти Джоффри. Она почему-то верила Якену, хотя на это последнее имя, по его словам, может понадобиться месяц-два. 

При первой же возможности она разделается с Серсеей, но рисковать своей жизнью ради этого не станет, ее отец не одобрил бы подобной глупой жертвы. 

Засыпая рядом с Тайвином, обычно разомлевшая и довольная, она редко вспоминала о своем списке. Если действительно война закончится, то это принесет больше пользы и сохранит больше жизней, чем месть отдельным малозначащим злодеям, ведь основные её враги — это коронованный ублюдок и его мать.

Третий негодяй, чьей смерти она безумно желала, был Теон Грейджой: за его предательство и убийство ее младших, совсем беззащитных братьев. И как у него только рука поднялась на такое немыслимое злодейство?

Арья сейчас ненавидела Теона даже сильнее, чем Серсею и Джоффри. И у нее есть реальная надежда увидеть его голову на пике — она сумела вырвать это обещание у Тайвина.

Да, не просто ей придется в ближайшем будущем; быть супругой Хранителя Запада и Десницы – придется привыкать к совершенно не свойственной ей роли.

С мужем-мальчишкой можно позволить себе выражения типа, — Заткнись, идиот, — и с удовольствием наблюдать при этом за его реакцией. А такой мужчина, как лорд Тайвин вызывает уважение одним своим видом. 

Арья уже научилась думать, прежде чем говорить что-то Тайвину, особенно в присутствии его вассалов и знаменосцев. Вообще-то, это совсем не трудно — быть уважительной и вежливой, конечно, до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не выведет тебя из себя.

Ну а вести себя как настоящая дама она все равно никогда не сможет. Однажды, просто ради интереса, чтобы посмотреть, получится ли у нее это, Арья попыталась скопировать манеру разговора Сансы. Тайвин посмотрел на неё так, словно она вместо этого выругалась. Так что, она остановилась на холодной вежливости, что вполне устраивало ее будущего супруга.

А когда они были одни, Арья осмелела и стала называть льва по имени. Ей нравилось, как мелодично звучит его имя: Тайвин, Тайвин… Незаметно для себя, она опять возбудилась от этой мысли.

— Ты что, серьезно в него влюблена, глупая девчонка? То, что она явно неравнодушна ко льву, в этом уже сомневаться не приходилось. Но какое это уже имеет значение, еще глупее пытаться побороть это, что бы это на самом деле не было, как раз накануне свадьбы.

Арья поклялась, что если Тайвин предаст ее, попытается за ее спиной навредить Роббу, она без колебаний прирежет его. И никакие глупые чувства её не остановят.

А завтра она должна приготовиться к длинной и скучной церемонии в Септе и последующему празднованию. Придется мучиться несколько часов, разодетой, как кукла, вежливо отвечая на поздравления.

Конечно, надо признаться, платье действительно красиво — у Сансы слюни бы потекли от зависти. Но какое оно тяжелое из-за расшитого серебром и жемчугом корсажа. Но сетка, сплетенная из жемчужных нитей, и выглядящая, как жемчужная шапочка, решит проблему ее ужасных волос. 

Так как время военное, обед не будет роскошным и долгим. Арья надеялась, что наверняка не будет певцов и музыкантов: она же просто безнадежна в искусстве танца.

Будь ее воля, она сократила бы все до церемонии в Септе, частного обеда и завершения брака. Но Тайвин заслужил ее хорошее поведение: за эти две недели она практиковалась в стрельбе из лука почти каждый день. Практиковалась открыто, не боясь быть пойманной и отправленной заниматься какими-либо тупыми дамскими делами.

— Ты -- прямо как Лианна, и внешность, и поведение, — заметил ее дядя Бенджен во время своего последнего визита в Винтерфелл.

Лианна… Конечно же, она была объявлена Королевой Любви и Красоты здесь, в Харренхолле, этим проклятым принцем Раегаром, который потом похитил ее и запер в башне. Это стало причиной войны и смерти Лианны.

А может, и не было вообще никакого похищения? Может быть, она влюбилась в принца и они сбежали вместе? Ничего подобного не могло бы прийти в голову Арье ранее. Но сейчас такое открытие ее бы не удивило — ведь ее собственное поведение в стенах этого угрюмого, заколдованного замка так нехарактерно и противоречиво.

 

***

 

Тайвин был в Септе несколько ранее, молясь лишь о том, чтобы Арье вдруг не взбрело в голову взбунтоваться в последний момент.

Последние дни у них не было никаких значительных конфликтов, и за эти две недели ему ни разу не было стыдно за нее перед своими людьми. Арья не была особенно дружелюбна с его знаменосцами, но его супруга и не должна искать расположения его подчиненных.

Пару раз между ними возникли разногласия и споры, но девочке пришлось отступить перед его волей и авторитетом. Правда, она не преминула ему отомстить, царапая и кусая в последующие конфликтам ночи. Правда, она ни разу не причинила боль его интимным органам.

К сожалению, причина их разногласий практически неразрешима. Ненависть Арьи к Джоффри и Серсее никогда не станет меньше. Он прекрасно понимает, что Арья имеет на это все основания, и что его дочь и внук тоже питают к ней подобные чувства.

Но он не может выбирать между своей кровью и своей молодой женой, как бы сильно он не любил Арью. Так что, придется удерживать обе стороны от столкновения всеми доступными ему средствами.

Особенно он не доверяет Джоффри, так как он наверняка захочет отомстить Арье за унижение. Когда они наконец прибудут в Красный Замок, придется приставить к ней самых надежных охранников, которые подчиняются лишь его приказам.

Чтобы хоть немного смягчить Арью, частично удовлетворить ее жажду мести, он постарается предоставить ей голову Теона Грейджоя. Может, это немного успокоит маленькую лютоволчицу. 

Какой же станет его девочка после этой ночи? Когда Арья агрессивно набрасывалась на него, делая ему больно, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не овладеть ей в тот же момент. Когда же она засыпала, доверчиво прильнув к нему, он боялся, что может потерять ее расположение, причинив ей боль.

 

Но он должен сделать ее своей этой ночью, чтобы никто не смог их разлучить. Он постарается быть осторожным, но если Арье это не понравится, он не будет настаивать на повторении, пока она сама не изъявит желание

 

Все раздумья оставили Тайвина, как только в дверях появилась Арья в сопровождении Кивана. Было необычно видеть ее так роскошно одетой. Его волчице это было тоже явно непривычно, так как ее походка была осторожной и несколько неловкой.

Золото и внушаемый им панический страх всегда действовали безотказно: все было сделано и доставлено в указанные сроки. И конфиденциальность не была нарушена — даже Серсея ничего не заподозрила, судя по отсутствию ответной реакции.

Арья приближалась к нему: невидящий взгляд устремлен вперед, лицо - холодная маска. Он мог лишь надеяться, что причина этого — любопытные, собравшиеся в Септе.

Он предполагал, что подобное внимание ей не понравится. А ведь это только начало. Конечно, он мог бы разрешить лишь немногим избранным присутствовать здесь, но это породит нездоровые разговоры, которых и без этого не избежать.

Наконец Арья встретилась с ним глазами и, к его великому облегчению, слегка улыбнулась.


	7. Chapter 7

Арья оценивающе обвела его взглядом, закатила глаза и ухмыльнулась. Конечно, она никогда не видела его в темно-красном, расшитом золотом сюртуке, что, наверно, было слишком для северянки с аскетическим вкусом. Но глаза ее знакомо заблестели, и он забыл ее ухмылку.

Она заняла свое место у алтаря и была безупречна на протяжении всей церемонии. Она спокойно смотрела ему в глаза, они без усилий обменялись клятвами, и лишь когда он обернул ее в плащ Ланнистров, его девочка вздрогнула и отпрянула, но через секунду взяла себя в руки.

Когда он, как положено по традиции, прикоснулся к ее губам, Арья слегка их приоткрыла, провоцируя его на настоящий поцелуй. И он, наплевав на то, что все глаза были сосредоточены на них, жадно захватил ее губы: наверно, впервые за всю свою жизнь поступил так публично.

Позже, перед началом пира, к ним стали подходить с поздравлениями. Арья отвечала его знаменосцам вежливо, но даже не удосужилась, пусть холодно и фальшиво, улыбнуться, когда ей уважительно кланялись и целовали ее руку.

Хорошо еще, что лишь немногие избранные имели право подойти к ним с поздравлениями, так как ее раздражение росло с каждым следующим приближающимся к ней лордом или сиром.

Он больше не чувствовал себя виноватым, что не устроил роскошную свадьбу, которая, естественно, предполагала бы огромное количество знатных гостей.

Но Арья была равнодушна к роскоши и явно не терпела внимание к собственной персоне. Свадьба в Кастерли Рок, и, особенно, празднество в Красном Замке, в присутствии ненавистных ей людей, стала бы для нее пыткой.

 

Как супруге лорда Десницы, Арье конечно придется научиться вести себя более доброжелательно при дворе, но на это, как он уже понял, уйдет немало времени.

Они уже сидели на своих почетных местах в большом холле Харренхола, а лицо его волчицы все еще оставалось холодной маской с сердитыми глазами.

Тайвин наклонился к Арье, приобнял ее за плечи и прошептал, слегка щекоча ее ухо, — Просто наслаждайся празднеством.

Это заставило его девочку улыбнуться, она согласно кивнула и отпила из своего кубка Золотое Арборское. Он жестом приказал подавать еду.

Музыканты играли различные мотивы, присутствовала даже пара певцов, которые выступали, чередуя друг друга. Он сделал это для Арьи, он не мог оставить ее без музыки и без свадебного первого танца.

Тайвин поднялся и предложил Арье руку, — Разрешите Bас пригласить, моя прекрасная леди.

Такой испуганной он видел свою волчицу только один раз: когда разбудил ее в их первую ночь, произнеся ее имя. Только на этот раз она не пыталась убежать.

— Может, нет…, — Арья замялась, не зная, что сказать. Так она даже не посчитала для себя обязательным научиться? Это было для него неприемлемым: пока не овладеет таким элементарным для девушки ее происхождения мастерством, больше не прикоснется к мечу и луку. 

Разумеется, он не скажет ей об этом в преддверье их брачной ночи, и он будет танцевать со своей женой несмотря ни на что.

Он взял Арью за руку, заставил подняться, — Расслабься и следуй за моими движениями. Разумеется, она подчинилась, зная, что сопротивляться бесполезно.

В танце, Тайвин крепко держал неожиданно ставшее деревянным тело Арьи, приподнимая и поворачивая ее там, где это предусматривалось. Она умудрилась несколько раз наступить ему на ноги, но он все равно получил удовольствие от близости с ней.

Присутствующие поаплодировали их танцу, и они вернулись на свои места. Тайвин не стал ничего комментировать, а Арья опять надела свою холодную маску, пряча за ней явный стыд. 

Но для нее все этим не закончилось. Сир Аддам Марбранд приблизился к ним и вежливо поклонился, — Леди Арья, окажите мне честь, подарите, пожалуйста, танец, если, конечно, Bаш лорд супруг будет не против. При этом мужчина с опаской взглянул на него.

— Я еще не закончил танцевать со своей леди, — Тайвин резко поднялся и опять предложил Арье руку. Она поднялась и последовала за ним, но при этом злобно посмотрела на него.

— Что то не так? Если я запрещу ему с тобой танцевать, тебя мои люди после этого уважать не будут. Если ты откажешь ему, это будет выглядеть грубо. Так что, у нас нет другого выхода - иди и учись.

Она была уже лучше на второй раз, не наступала ему на ноги и старалась двигаться сама. В четвертый раз его девочка даже слегка улыбнулась ему, и двигалась она уже более-менее прилично. Нет, не будет он отбирать у нее лук и меч, хотя нескольких уроков танцев ей не избежать.

— Теперь, если кто-либо подойдет, ты имеешь право сказать, что устала. — Он усадил Арью на место.

Но опасения были напрасны, так как других дам не присутствовало, мужчины уже были увлечены выпивкой и разговорами. Еще немного, и начнутся пьяные бравады о военных подвигах, а потом и непристойные тосты по поводу события.

Конечно, вряд ли кто-либо посмеет предложить обряд провожания, при отсутствии других женщин это, к тому же, было бы абсурдно. Но Арья может разъяриться из-за одного неосторожного слова.

— Мы уже можем идти, если, конечно, ты уже закончила с этим ягодным суфле, — его юная жена играла вилкой в недоеденном десерте.

Арья явно обрадовалась, видимо, пьяный шум ей тоже надоел. Она поднялась, но Тайвин не дал ей сделать и шагу — сразу подхватил на руки.

— Тайвин, — довольно промурчала она. Кто-то начал пьяно выкрикивать соответствующий тост, и Арья тут же уткнулась лицом в его плечо. Он грозно посмотрел в сторону наглеца, который сразу заткнулся. С Арьей на руках он быстро направился в опочивальню.

Он не торопясь занялся шнуровками и застежками на ее роскошном платье, не забывая при этом целовать ее шею и плечи. Как только весь этот шелк упал к ее ногам, Арья облегченно вздохнула и перешагнула через него. Она сама аккуратно сняла жемчужную сетку с головы и положила ее на столик: ну хотя бы что-то пришлось по вкусу его волчице.

Когда дело дошло до нижнего белья, он вспомнил, как чуть более двух недель назад он здесь, в этой же спальне, раздевал свою чашницу, не зная еще ее настоящее имя. На ней тогда были какие-то тряпки вместо шелка и недоверие в огромных глазах.

Сегодня она и выглядела, и вела себя, как настоящая северная принцесса, чей лед ему каким-то чудом, несмотря на его собственную холодность, удалось растопить. Главное — не испортить это сейчас невнимательностью или поспешностью.

Он был готов к продолжительной прелюдии и был очень удивлен, когда Арья раскрыла себя для него, стоило ему лишь положить ей руку между ног. При этом она недвусмысленно сжала в своей ладони его уже восставший член.

Она призывно застонала, когда Тайвин ввел пальцы в ее уже влажное лоно, пытаясь его расширить. Арья обвила его шею руками и он, наклонившись, поцеловал ее долго и глубоко.

Ну что же, если его волчица не против, надо приступать. Он расположил себя над своей женой, действительно такой маленькой, что ее голова была на уровне его груди. Он вдруг осознал, что не подбадривай его Арья, ему было бы сложно решиться на этот последний шаг.

Тайвин начал медленно входить в ее узкое лоно, при этом поддерживая себя на руках, чтобы не причинять неудобства своим весом. Это было нелегко, он почувствовал, как покрывается потом от напряжения.

Арья не жаловалась, даже старалась помогать ему, обвила его ногами и двигалась навстречу, держась при этом за его плечи. Самоконтроль оставил Тайвина, он не смог сдержаться, подался вперед и разорвал преграду. Она вскрикнула и впилась ногтями в его кожу. Он, сделав над собой усилие, отпрянул назад и попытался выйти из нее.

— Не останавливайся, — прошипела его волчица и прижалась к нему, обхватив его спину. Он стал медленно двигаться внутри нее. Вскоре Арья начала двигаться вместе с ним, убыстряя их ритм, ее дыхание участилось.

— Тайвин, Тайвин, — она простонала в его грудь. Мышцы ее и без того узкого лона сжались, она больно укусила его за сосок и расцарапала ему спину. Он успел кончить за секунду до того, как его девочка, обмякшая и расслабленная, отпрянула от него, и он упал рядом с ней, выравнивая дыхание. 

Тайвин нежно, но крепко прижал Арью к себе. Удовлетворенная, его волчица теряла свою обычную агрессивность, становилась по-настоящему его. Он уже научился наслаждаться подобными минутами. 

Он был счастлив, что их первое соитие не отвратила Арью от него, что она даже сумела получить удовольствие. А своей решительностью она превзошла все его ожидания.

Он наклонился над Арьей, пригладил ее растрепанные волосы, — Моя Арья, моя жена. — Он хотел еще сказать, — моя любовь,- но не смог, лишь ласково поцеловал ее в губы.

— Мой Лев, — при этом она обхватила его за шею руками и заставила лечь на спину, сама оказавшись сверху. Он подавил ухмылку: опасно недооценивать свою юную супругу.

Потом они лежали рядом, лицом друг к другу, голова Арьи на его руке. Глаза его маленькой женщины лукаво блестели, она даже слегка улыбалась. Он обнял ее другой рукой. Сейчас для него не существовало ни войны, ни других проблем. 

Вдруг неожиданный стук в дверь прервал эту идиллию. 

— Кто посмел, — разгневанно прорычал Тайвин.

— Прости меня, брат, но дело не терпит отлагательств, — голос Кевана был взволнованным.

— Подожди меня в кабинете, я буду через минуту.

Тайвин прикрыл Арью меховыми одеялами, поцеловал ее в щеку и, накинув халат, направился к двери.


	8. Chapter 8

Оставшись одна, Арья спряталась под меховые одеяла. Еще минуты назад она была блаженно расслаблена в объятиях Тайвина — ни забот, ни сожалений в голове: настоящая счастливая новобрачная. А почему бы и нет?

Что бы за новость не принес Киван, она наверняка является важной и нерадостной для Тайвина. Когда он вернется, то уже не будет заботливым и довольным Львом, так что их ночь испорчена.

А если это новость, которую она ждет с таким нетерпением, то ей нужно будет следить за выражением своего лица и быть осторожной в словах.

Но если это не по поводу Джоффри, что же еще это может быть?

Может, мы под угрозой атаки? Робб узнал об их свадьбе и продвигается в сторону Харренхола? Это было бы полной катастрофой.

Но Арья не успела как следует разволноваться, как вернулся Тайвин.

— Здесь мой сын Джейме, он потерял правую руку и у него горячка. С ним сейчас мейстер. Я проверю, как он и поговорю с рыцарем, доставившим его сюда.

Ее муж старался говорить спокойно, но не мог скрыть напряжения в голосе.

— Что? Он сумел убежать от Робба? Это случилось, когда он защищался? — Арья была так шокирована новостью, что ее не волновали угрожающие нотки в голосе Тайвина.

— Нет, они были пойманы этим проклятым бестией Варго Хоутом и его Кровавыми Скоморохами, — Тайвин уже почти кричал, — Невероятно, я платил этому мерзавцу в два раза больше положенного. Сейчас же пошлю людей по их следам, и завтра головы этих ублюдков будут красоваться на пиках, — Тайвин уже не старался сдерживать свой гнев.

— Видишь, как можно доверять монстрам, — так и вертелось на языке у Арьи, но она решила приберечь этот аргумент на потом.

— Но твои люди уже, наверноe, все пьяные, лучше послать Скачущую Гору, когда он вернется.

Она знала, что не должна вмешиваться в подобные дела, даже уже являясь леди Ланнистер, но перспектива столкнуть двух монстров друг с другом была слишком заманчива, чтобы промолчать.

— Григор вернется лишь через два-три дня, — проворчал Тайвин, не разозлившись на нее за совет.

Арья знала, что лорд Тайвин специально отослал Григора и его людей на поиски Братства без Знамен, чтобы и духу их не было на свадьбе. Каким, однако, предусмотрительным и заботливым может быть ее Лев.

Ее супруг переоделся в своe обычное черное. Он удивил ее, когда, подойдя к ней, наклонился и нежно коснулся ее губ, — Иди спать, любимая, я вернусь, как только все выясню.

— Я сожалею, что это случилось с твоим сыном, — тихо произнесла Арья.

У нее не было особых оснований сожалеть о близнеце Серсеи, который, ко всему прочему, являлся убийцей Джори Касселя, но ее слова не были абсолютной ложью. Джейме был одним из лучших воинов Вестероса, о его виртуозном владении мечом ходили легенды, и, иронически, это было единственное занятие, на которое он был способен. Было несправедливо, что он потерял свою руку не в бою, а из-за подлого предательства этого заморского ублюдка.

Да, никуда не деться, сегодня и Джейме, и Серсея, и Бес стали ее приемными детьми. Соответственно, Джоффри, Томмен и Мирцелла — ее приемными внуками. Она, правда, не имела ничего против последних двоих. Не будь столько крови и ненависти между Старками и Ланнистрами, она просто посмеялась бы над парадоксальностью ситуации.

Она теперь сама леди Ланнистер и от осознания этого делалось не по себе, хотя Тайвин как мужчина и муж ее устраивал. Может быть, когда война закончится, она перестанет чувствовать себя предательницей.

И еще, ей не давало покоя то, что Тайвин — ее лев и Тайвин — безжалостный лорд были такими разными.

Ее сердце замерло в груди, когда Тайвин подхватил ее на руки, крепко, но нежно прижал к себе, ограждая ее от нескромных взглядов всех этих пьяных рыцарей. Она ощутила себя любимой и влюбленной, и даже то, что подобные сентименты ассоциировались у нее с глупыми песнями Сансы, не испортили ее настроения.

Но тот же человек — Лорд Тайвин — мог казнить своих же людей за любую провинность и даже по подозрению. Правда, ее не интересовала судьба солдат Ланнистeров — они все были повинны в поджогах, грабежах и убийствах ни в чем неповинных людей.

И самым жутким из них был Скачущая Гора. Арья попыталась заступиться за крестьян перед его последним отъездом.

— Нам нужны рабочие руки, особенно владеющие каким-либо мастерством, так что поумерь свою кровожадность, — напутствовал лорд Тайвин своего монстра.

— Ну что, теперь ты довольна, — резко выпалил ее будущий супруг, когда они остались одни. Это уже было маленькой победой. В подобных вопросах она могла надеяться лишь на практичность и рациональность Тайвина, так как гуманнее он все равно не станет.

Арья наконец поняла, почему ее так разозлило, когда Дина предположила, что лорд Тайвин может стать для нее как мужем, так и отцом. Завтра она извинится перед бедной женщиной за свою грубость.

Да, Тайвин часто вел себя с ней как наставник, и это Арью нисколько не задевало. Правда сегодня она поняла, что методы обучения Тайвина могут быть довольно агрессивными и жесткими. Его «урок танцев» тому пример и предупреждение на будущее.

Но она простила Тайвина, как только у нее начало получаться. Ее льву удалось невозможное — заставить ее двигаться, не вспоминая об издевательском смехе Джейни Пуль и ее глупой дразнилки, — Лошадки танцевать не могут, они лишь копытами бьют, и снисходительно-презрительной ухмылке Сансы, с удовольствием наблюдающей ее позор.

Ее лорд-супруг может быть и защитником, и наставником. Она уважает его и даже постарается слушаться. По крайне мере, пока что его требования к ней вполне резонны, а его либеральное отношение к ее не женским увлечениям вообще исключение из правил. Только бы ничего не изменилось после свадьбы!

Но сравнивать Тайвина с отцом для нее представляется кощунством — Эддард Старк был один из тех редких лордов, который ни за что не прольет кровь невинных ради собственных целей или в назидание врагам.

Тайвин вернулся примерно через час, а она все еще была погружена в свои мысли. 

— Джейме вне опасности, уснул после макового молока. Мейстер обработал его культю, надеюсь, не придется отрезать дальше. Семь преисподних - его рука не имела равных в Семи Королевствах.

Он наполнил свой кубок, залпом осушил его и швырнул кубок на пол.

— Логика и тактика твоей матери не подвластны моему пониманию. Она взяла с Джейме слово вернуть тебя и Сансу этому… рыцарю, как только они прибудут в Королевскую Гавань. Но если леди Кейтилин поверила моему сыну, тогда зачем было держать его в цепях во время путешествия? А если она ему не поверила, то зачем было вообще все это затевать? У этой нелепой женщины-рыцаря все равно не было никаких гарантий, кроме слова Джейме, а справиться с ней золотым плащам не составило бы большого труда. 

— Женщина-рыцарь? — Арья была заинтригованна.

Тайвин стал раздеваться, — Я ожидал от тебя подобной реакции. Да, это девица, точнее, существо женского пола. Леди Бриенна Тарт — наследница Сапфирового Острова. Так как ей удалось провернуть побег от Кровавых Скоморохов, а, затем, хватило здравого смысла доставить Джейме сюда, я проигнорировал ее многочисленные дерзости, — несмотря на саркастические интонации, голос Тайвина уже был ровным и спокойным.

— Она присягнула на верность твоей леди-матери, так что, может пока быть твоим щитом и с удовольствием составит тебе компанию в твоих забавах с оружием.

— Тайвин надел на себя ночную тунику и лег рядом с ней. Так как ее Лев не пренебрег одеждой, ему, явно, не до продолжения брачной ночи. Жаль, конечно, но кому бы было до этого на его месте? 

Как ей нужно себя вести? Она совершенно не представляет, как можно утешить такого сурового человека. Арья рискнула пододвинуться поближе и осторожно положить голову на плечо мужа. Видимо, она сделала все правильно — Лев обнял ее и уткнулся лицом в ее волосы.

 

***

 

Тайвин издали наблюдал за Арьей и Бриенной, которые направлялись к учебному двору, живо переговариваясь о чем-то. Он был рад, что его молодая жена была довольна. И еще, было очень хорошо, что компаньоном Арьи была женщина.

Как он и предполагал, этих двоих объединило пристрастие к мужским играм. Но его Арья, будучи на несколько лет моложе Тартскои Девы, была уже намного острее ее умом. Да и интересы Арьи не ограничивались лишь одним оружием.

Его Арья начала читать исторические манускрипты еще до их свадьбы, а сейчас она взялась изучать летопись трехсотлетней давности о том, как ее предок, Торрхен Старк поклялся в верности Эейгону Дракону. 

Она, сильно смущаясь, задала ему пару вопросов по поводу специфических терминов. Он не сдержал улыбку — большинству его знаменосцев вообще будет не под силу подобный текст, но им нисколько не стыдно за свою безграмотность.

Конечно, Арья до сих пор не могла принять то, что для заключения мира ее брату придется преклонить колено. Но то, что Волки были уже ослаблены потерей Фреев, Болтона и Карстарков, и Железные Люди настойчиво совершали рейд за рейдом на их прибрежную территорию, ослабили ее протесты.

Его неистовая волчица с каждым днем становилась ему все более дорога. Он лишь молил, чтобы с переговорами все получилось и его мужская сила была с ним еще много лет.

Джеймe расстраивал его свои упрямством – ну какой из него теперь командир Королевских Гвардейцев? А его идея сдержать клятву, данную леди Кейтилин буквально под острием меча, вообще бесила Тайвина. 

Разумней всего сохранить Сансу в семье Ланнистeров для дополнительной гарантии будущего мира. Но Джейме наотрез отказался жениться на ней, а кандидатуры Ланселя и Тириона вызовут только дополнительные осложнения, оскорбив самолюбие северян. Да и его собственная Волчица вцепится в него когтями и зубами, в буквальном смысле этого слова, предложи он последнего в женихи ее сестре.

Конечно, можно отдать Сансу Молодому Волку вместе со Льдом его отца как выражение доброй воли. Будет ли это проявлением слабости или рациональным великодушием?

Его золотые близнецы зашли уже слишком далеко, а ему приходится все это за них расхлебывать. Тартская Дева со свойственной ей безапелляционной прямолинейностью объяснила ему, почему Джейме обязан выполнить свою клятву. 

Ему пришлось примешать хорошую порцию угроз к обычной логике, чтобы эта твердолобая дылда поняла последствия откровений по этому вопросу и пообещала ему молчать. 

То, что его Волчица не предприняла попытки прикончить выздоравливающего Джейме, значило, что она еще не знала о его роли в падении ее младшего брата Брана со стены Винтерфелла. Да, его сын поступил, как полный идиот, признавшись в этом леди Кейтилин.

Но, несмотря на все им содеянное, Джейме — его первенец, сын Джоанны. Ради памяти о ней он должен оставить ему Бобровый Утес. А если у них с Арьей когда-нибудь будут сыновья, он сумеет обеспечить их будущее.

Джейме быстро выздоравливал, если, конечно, это можно было назвать выздоровлением — рука же у него не вырастeт и драться, как раньше, он уже никогда не сможет. Так что он должен понять, насколько абсурдно его упрямство.

Джейме редко выходил из своей комнаты – разве что только для того, чтобы смотреть на практикующихся рыцарей и пререкаться с Тартской Девой.

Сегодня, правда, он изменил этой привычке. Тайвин нашел его стоящим на внутренней стене, мех с вином в левой руке. Джейме равнодушно наблюдал за происходящим внизу.

Может быть, если он пойдет на компромисс, то сможет сломить его упрямство. Он подошел к сыну и положил ему руку на плечо, — Если ты согласишься стать моим наследником, то я рассмотрю возможность возвращения Сансы Старк ее матери, — конечно, это не значило, что он не попытается в ближайшем будущем повлиять на Джейме: свести его с Сансой, надеясь на появление у него естественного влечения к юной красавице. 

— Ты должен будешь жениться, но я тебе оставлю определенную свободу в этом вопросе: для меня достаточно, чтобы твоя избранница была знатного происхождения, способна к деторождению и не была твоей сестрой, — продолжил он, несмотря на видимое отсутствие реакции у Джейме. 

Он понимал, что разорвать порочные узы, связывающие его близнецов дело непростое: еще пару дней назад его первенец на полном серьезе заявил, что хочет жениться на Серсее.

— Я согласен, отец, - неожиданно произнес Джейме.

— Ты был выдающимся воином, и я уверен, что ты станешь достойным лордом, — одобрил его Тайвин, где-то еще до конца не веря услышанному. 

 

***

 

— Моя леди-мать, — приветствовал Джейме Арью с вычурно издевательским поклоном. Они как раз возвращались с Бриенной с учебного двора. Она проигнорировала Цареубийцу, даже не взглянув на него.

— Ну зачем он специально меня злит? — она обратилась к Бриенне, когда Джейме уже прошел мимо.

— Понимаешь, Джейме действительно желает выполнить клятву, данную твоей матери. Мы беспокоились за тебя, а ты приняла это негативно.

Интересно, Арья закатила глаза. «Мы» и «Джейме вместо обычного - «Цареубийца». Значит, щит ее матери и Ланнистер объединились, чтобы вырвать ее из когтей главного Льва-Ланнистeра. А когда они поняли, что ее спасать не надо, то она, получается, еще и виновата.

— Я очень сожалею, что мы уже опоздали, — заявил ей Джейме в первом же их разговоре наедине. 

Это озадачило Арью: почему он так стремится выполнить свою клятву? Он же потерял руку, потому что не мог себя защищать, да и сама клятва, наверняка, была вырвана у него — он не такой доброхот, чтобы волноваться о благополучии Старков.

Может, он в чем-то виноват перед ее семьей? В чем-то еще, кроме нападения на ее отца и его людей. Ничего, придет день, и она все равно узнает правду.

Вначале и Джейме, и Бриенна посчитали ее несчастной жертвой, которую лорд Бобрового Утеса насильно взял в жены. Ее возмутило подобное отношение, — Мы обменялись клятвами, наш брак успешно осуществился, и совсем не против моей воли, — был ее ответ на сожаления Джейме и, она, кажется, даже не покраснела от собственной прямоты.

Джейме на этом успокоился, но уже не разговаривал с ней без своего обычного надменного сарказма. Но упрямой Бриенне ее слов было недостаточно. Пришлось подстроить небольшую демонстрацию чувств, озадачив подобным поведением своего, такого сдержанного на людях, супруга. После этого Тартская Дева перестала приставать к ней с абсурдными идеями побега из Харренхолла в Риверран. 

Но во всем остальном Бриенна была подругой, о которой можно только мечтать: она не сплетничала, не хихикала, не восторгалась глупыми сказками, не вышивала, не говорила любезностей и могла рассказать и показать много интересного в учебном дворе. 

Своё отношение к Джейме Бриенна никогда не комментировала, но было очень забавно наблюдать за этими двумя, особенно, когда они пререкались, а это они делали постоянно.

— Похоже, ты неравнодушна к Цареубийце, Бриенна, — решила свредничать Арья.

— Что, Арья, как тебе только в голову могло прийти что-то подобное? — при этом и без того розовые щеки девы-рыцаря подозрительно зарделись.

 

***

 

У Тайвина не было времени на рассуждения, когда птица принесла тревожную весть. Он должен срочно двигаться в сторону Королевской Гавани. Он отдал команду подготовить конницу к выступлению из Харренхолла и пошел поговорить с Арьей.

Конечно, разумней было бы отправить ее в Кастерли: его сестра Дженна составила бы ей хорошую компанию. Или можно оставить Арью на время в Харренхоле, а потом, через пару недель, Джейме с отрядом охраны доставит ее в Красный Замок.

Его юная жена не согласилась с подобными идеями. Да и он сам, если признаться честно, не хотел расставаться со своей волчицей на такое продолжительное время, хотя и не подавал виду. 

— Это будет не верховая прогулка, а двое суток изнуряющей езды с одной короткой ночевкой и несколькими остановками для вынужденного отдыха. Я не хочу подвергать тебя такому.

Ну что же, он предвидел ее ответ.


	9. Chapter 9

Ее лорд-супруг возвышался над ней на своем огромном белом жеребце. Темно-красная эмаль и золото сверкали под заходящим солнцем. Его плечи казались еще шире из-за восседающих на них золотых львиц, а вся его фигура — мощнее. Но, при этом, его грациозной посадке в седле могли позавидовать многие. Большинство мужчин вообще смотрелись бы нелепо в таких   
богатых доспехах. Но лорда Тайвина Ланнистера они делали лишь еще более величественным. 

Арья не могла отвести глаз от своего лорда-супруга. И смешно, прямо как в глупых песнях Сансы, и стыдно, так как попалась на этом — Тайвин заметил ее восхищенный взгляд. Его суровое выражение тут же смягчилось, уголки губ изобразили что-то вроде довольной ухмылки — конечно, очередной триумф льва над ней. 

Раздосадованная, Арья отъехала подальше от мужа. Она даже и представить себе не могла, что Тайвин, обремененный думами о предстоящем сражении с армией Станниса, обратит на нее внимание. 

Внешний вид самой Арьи был далек от блестящего. Бархатный костюм и жилет из мягкой кожи с серебряными застежками и богато отороченный соболиным мехом, который ей начали шить на прошлой неделе, еще не были готовы. Пришлось довольствоваться одеждой, найденной еще во время устроенного ею рейда по гардеробным Харренхолла.

Наедине с Тайвином, Арья никогда не испытывала неуверенности в себе, так как ее лев ни разу не оговорил ее внешний вид — ни в одежде, ни без таковой. Он даже ни разу не посмеялся над ее взлохмаченными, как воронье гнездо волосами, лишь ласково приглаживал их после их любовных баталий. Он не сетовал на ее маленькую, еще только начавшую развиваться, грудь и узковатые бедра — только заметил, что она еще не готова к деторождению и дал ей строгое указание принимать какое-то снадобье, приготовленное мейстером.

К сожалению, она могла быть мальчишкой только на учебном дворе и верхом на лошади. Но большинство лордов-супругов и такого бы не позволили, даже Бриенна так считает, а уж у нее предвзятое отношение к лорду Тайвину.

Конечно, приходилось мучиться в этих дурацких платьях, которые доставили для нее в Харренхолл. Она честно старалась хорошо в них выглядеть, но все равно чувствовала скрытое презрение во взглядах некоторых знаменосцев своего мужа. Сказывается ли до сих пор то, что они еще помнят ее в роли чашницы, или она не похожа на женщину даже в роскошных платьях?

Или ее просто считают волчонком, съеденным львом? 

Но не стоило вообще брать подобное в голову – это все мелочи по сравнению с издевательскими взглядами и оскорбительными репликами, которые преследуют Бриенну с того самого дня, как она поменяла платье на броню. Ее новая подруга рассказала ей несколько печальных историй из своей жизни, после которых к искреннему восхищению Бриенной, как девой-воительницей у нее   
примешалось чувство жалости к этой честной, но такой наивной девушке.

Арья подъехала к Тартской Деве. Лошадь Бриенны была поменьше коня Тайвина, но девочке все равно пришлось посмотреть на нее снизу вверх. Она, правда, уже привыкла, что ее подруга даже выше ростом, чем ее муж.

Бриенна угрюмо кивнула ей. Ее обычно сияющие голубые глаза были как штормовое море. Разумеется, она же разрывается между клятвой, данной ее матери и желанием отомстить Станнису за своего дорогого Ренли. Кстати, последнее будет для нее все равно невозможно. Лорд Тайвин приказал Бриенне ограничить свои задачи охраной Арьи не потому, конечно, что его волнует ее верность данной клятве, а потому, что считает неприемлемым участие женщин в   
сражении.

Тайвин не скрывал от нее своего отношения к деве-рыцарю, но, в отличие от других мужчин, ни разу не оскорбил ее прямо в лицо.

— Даже не думай, что я разрешу тебе зайти так далеко в твоих забавах. Стрельба из лука и рапира — это все, что ты сможешь себе позволить. И, естественно, только как спорт. Так что, даже и не пытайся походить на эту Бриенну-Красотку хотя бы потому, что она в три раза больше тебя. У редкого мужчины на нее встанет, поэтому замужество ей вряд ли светит, несмотря на заманчивость Сапфирового острова. Так что, так называемой рыцарской деятельностью она компенсирует свою женскую непригодность, — заявил ей как-то Тайвин.

Арье стало обидно за подругу, хотя, обычно, прямота Тайвина ей нравилась. Ее муж шутил редко и его шутки всегда были острыми, оскорбительно-уничтожающими и, обычно, прямо в цель. Она не смущалась и не краснела от крепкого словца и гордилась подобным доверием.

Но в тот раз она встала на защиту Бриенны, — У Тартской Девы есть другие хорошие качества, и, между прочим, у нее красивые глаза.

— Да, и достаточно широкие бедра, чтобы воспроизводить крепких сыновей, — издевательски усмехнулся ее Лев.

Арья не нашлась, что ответить, лишь бросила на мужа сердитый взгляд, а про себя подумала, что если вдруг случится чудо и Джейме сделает Бриенне предложение, придет ее черед усмехнуться.

— Ну не кисни, подумай, каково мне будет в Красном Замке. Самые ненавистные мне люди – теперь моя семейка по мужу, а мне придется вести себя с ними в рамках, установленных этикетом, — одна мысль о подобном бесила Арью, но другого выхода у нее не было.

И еще ужасно обидно, что ей не суждено быть рядом с мужем во время битвы, увидеть его победоносное величие. Придется где-то отсиживаться под охраной Бриенны и, наверно, еще пол-дюжины охранников. 

— Не переживай и не вини меня, я пыталась с ним поговорить, мне же хочется посмотреть на сражение, но Тайвин даже слушать о таком не желает.

— Вот в этом я с ним полностью согласна, — Бриенна наконец соизволила прервать молчание.

Ну что все ее так оберегают? Считают маленькой, слабой девочкой. Конечно, она здраво понимает, что не может равняться с девицей-рыцарем, но, все равно, обидно.

— Мне не удалось защитить Рейнли, хотя я давала ему клятву. И слово, данное леди Кейтилин я не смогу до конца выполнить, так как ты упорно хочешь оставаться леди Ланнистер, — Бриенна была с ней резка, как еще никогда ранее.

— При встрече я объясню своей матери, что это моя вина, а ты старалась изо всех сил. Так как всегда и во всем были виноваты я или Джон, то она даже не удивится, можешь мне поверить. К тому же, она будет более счастлива с безупречной Сансой.

— Не говори так, леди Кейтилин одинаково любит вас обеих. А о тебе она даже больше беспокоилась – из-за твоего бунтарства и привычки нарываться на неприятности, — Бриенна уже несколько смягчилась.

— Ну, я честно заслужила подобную репутацию. Тайвин взял с меня слово, что я не попытаюсь атаковать Джоффри или Серсею и буду вести себя подобающе леди. 

— И ты дала ему слово?

— А что мне еще оставалось делать? Иначе он отправил бы меня в Кастерли с обещанием навещать раз-два в год, — с грустью призналась Арья.

— Значит, ты действительно питаешь к нему чувства. Поэтому так легко и согласилась выйти за него, позабыв про интересы твоей семьи.

В словах Бриенны была часть правды, Арья и без них чувствовала себя виноватой. Но то, как Тартская Дева связала все вместе, не понравилось Арье, — Моя семья? Начнем с того, что, как я недавно узнала, мой дорогой брат-король вообще не собирался обменивать нас, двух никчемных девчонок, на такого важного пленника, как Цареубийца. Я верю, что мать действительно беспокоилась о нас, иначе она не поступила бы так импульсивно, — Арья сделала паузу, но Бриенна не собиралась ей противоречить.

— Но ее добрые намерения ничего не изменили бы. После нашего возвращения нас все равно насильно выдали бы замуж, — Арья не скрывала свою злость.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы Санса вернется к леди Кейтилин. В противном случае ее сердце будет окончательно разбито, — сказала Бриенна взволнованным голосом, проигнорировав язвительность Арьи.

— Можешь быть спокойна на этот счет — я буду драться с Тайвином за Сансу, если он только посмеет сделать что-то против ее воли.

— Я и не надеялась, что Джейме сможет противостоять отцу в его намерении женить его на твоей сестре. Значит, несмотря ни на что, в нем еще сохранились остатки чести, — робко произнесла Бриенна.

— Не надейся, что Тайвин оставил эту идею. Он еще попробует его убедить, но не с позиции силы, — Арья уже достаточно изучила своего мужа и не питала иллюзий на его счет.

— Но что мы будем делать, если они понравятся друг другу? — она испытывающее посмотрела на старшую подругу, отметив про себя, как та тут же напряглась от ее слов.

— Санса только и мечтает о том, как стать знатной дамой, по крайне мере, таковы мои последние воспоминания о ней, — Арья усмехнулась, — Она так желала стать королевой, что возомнила себе влюбленной в этого слизняка Джоффри, и самое смешное, поверила во взаимность с его стороны.

— Может, он был галантным с ней, а его отношение к другим ее не волновало? Лорд Тайвин добр к тебе и ты не обращаешь внимания на его жестокость к другим, — дева-воительница была сегодня явно настроена резать правду в глаза. Но сравнивать Тайвина и Джоффри было уже слишком.

— Тайвин защищает достоинство своего дома любыми средствами и вне зависимости от того, на чьей стороне правда. За своих он разорвет кого угодно – видимо, Львы так понимают долг и честь, — она вздохнула, не признаваясь, что ей, вообще-то, нравится чувствовать себя защищенной. 

— У Джоффри же нет даже и капли этой «чести Ланнистеров». Я помню, как он постоянно терроризировал своих младших брата и сестру. Особенно доставалось бедному мягкому Томмену, — продолжила Арья. 

Томмен жил в постоянном страхе, так как Джоффри любил расхаживать со своим арбалетом, грозясь подстрелить его котят. А однажды он освежевал олененка — питомца Томмена, для кожи на жилет. Мальчик рыдал несколько дней.

— Сансе тоже может быть сейчас не сладко, — Бриенна невольно озвучила беспокоившие ее мысли. Хотя Арья и не переносила Сансу, как человека, она все-таки любила ее, как сестру, конечно, не так сильно, как своих братьев. Санса всегда гордилась своими манерами, но Арья сомневалась, что утонченная вежливость оградит ее от жестокости Джоффри и Серсеи.

Если Якен не выполнит своего обещания, ей самой придется искать пути устранения этого выродка.

— Интересно, что предпримет Станнис на этот раз? Знаешь, до этой страшной тени, повергшей Рейнли, я никогда не верила в колдовство, — Бриенна уже рассказывала ей ранее о гибели своего короля и Арья свято верила в ее невиновность.

— Может, Джоффри будет убит таким же образом, — она не могла сдержать улыбку.

А что, если тень поразит Тайвина? — мысль пронзила, как стрела — в груди при этом что-то защемило, к горлу подступил комок. И она сама ему сказала, что кто угодно может умереть.

 

***

 

Их шатер был небольшой, но это все-таки был шатер. Лишь он и его брат Киван имели здесь подобную роскошь. Они остановились на ночлег после восьмичасовой изнурительной скачки. Оруженосец Тайвина освобождал его от доспехов, расстегивая замысловатые застежки.

— Разрешите мне, мой лорд, — Арья приблизилась к ним и присоединилась к работе, не дожидаясь ни приглашения, ни разрешения. Он хотел остановить ее, но, вспомнив, как она смотрела на него ранее, решил дать ей возможность удовлетворить свое любопытство. В чем-то она еще такой ребенок!

Стоило мальчишкe уйти, Арья тут же прыгнула ему на колени, обвив его шею руками, — Надеюсь, ты не рассердился, что я играла в оруженосца? Как-никак, большое повышение после работы виночерпием, — она пыталась шутить, хотя звучала нерадостно и как-то напряженно.

Она осторожно поцеловала его в лоб и обе щеки и стала слегка массажировать через одежду его грудь и плечи. Он был благодарен ей за это — от ее прикосновений постепенно уходило ощущение тяжести металла.

Подобное ее поведение было странным. Где ее обычная уверенность в себе и резковатость? И в глазах ее не было нормального для подобной ситуации игривого огонька. А о вожделении и вообще говорить нечего.

— Если бы ты не была моей леди-супругой, то лучшего оруженосца мне и не найти, — он обнял Арью и она замерла, прижавшись к нему.

«Она волнуется за меня и не знает, как себя вести», — сердце буквально подпрыгнуло у него в груди — подобного он не испытывал с ранней юности.

Усилием воли он успокоился. Не пристало ему высматривать в поведении Арьи малейшие проявления настоящих, не связанных с сексуальным желанием, чувств к нему, как голодные выискивают крошки хлеба, а потом радоваться этому, как мальчишка. 

— Со мной все будет в порядке, все запланировано, почти никакого риска, — он произнес как можно ровнее и погладил Арью по голове.

— Пожалуйста, постарайся быть в порядке, — она подняла на него свои огромные серые глаза, полные тревоги.

Для Его маленькой волчицы это было уже больше, чем она хотела показать, так как через минуту она засмущалась и опустила глаза.

— Идем есть, уже, наверно, все готово. У нас всего пять-шесть часов, а мы должны еще как-то выспаться, — предложил Тайвин, наклонился и коснулся губами лба Арьи.

 

…………………………………..

 

У нее был опять этот странный волчий сон — уже, наверно, шестой-седьмой за последний месяц. 

Невероятно странно ощущать четыре мощные меховые лапы вместо привычных ног и рук, различать тысячи неизвестных человеку запахов, без малейшего сожаления разрывать горло добыче и смаковать вкус горячей крови, пока жертва еще не испустила последнее дыхание.

Когда это случилось первый раз, она была в ужасе от реальности происходящего и заставила себя проснуться. После странного толчка она снова ощутила свое человеческое тело, которое сначала казалось каким-то деревянным. 

Тогда Тайвин еще не был ее мужем и ушел еще до рассвета. Ей ничего не оставалось, как дрожа прижаться к подушкам, все еще ощущая привкус крови во рту и боясь снова заснуть.

Волчий сон посетил ее опять через несколько дней, но во второй раз ее природное любопытство взяло верх над страхом — она стала наблюдать за происходящим.

Она поняла, что она — вожак большой стаи, но по размеру намного больше, чем ее братья и сестры. Наверно, ей снилось, что она лютоволк, может быть — Нимерия.

С каждым разом она чувствовала себя все более уверенной в волчьей шкуре – ведь это были всего лишь сны и проснуться не составляло труда.

Сегодня все было по другому — она бежала вдоль дороги, оставив свою стаю далеко позади. Холодный ночной воздух пах лошадьми, людьми, металлом, приготовленной на костре едой. Среди всей этой какафонии запахов было что-то настолько знакомое и близкое — то, что и было ее целью, пока, правда, непонятной.

Так как волк из ее сновидения не был голоден, она смогла сконцентрироваться и начала внимательно обследовать окружение. Запахи привели ее к поляне, которая охранялась несколькими солдатами со стороны дороги. Она осторожно обошла вокруг — со стороны леса было всего лишь два стражника, и довольно далеко друг от друга.

Она осмотрелась и осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть пасущихся лошадей, проследовала вперед. Люди спали прямо на земле, лишь два маленьких шатра находились в центре — один немного больше другого. У шатров сидел охранник. Белый силуэт необычайно крупного жеребца, пасущегося в отдалении, был хорошо виден в темноте.

Это их лагерь, и она ясно видела его глазами волка. Все было настолько реально, что вовсе не было похоже на сон.

Усилием воли, Арья заставила себя проснуться. Ее тело слегка дернулось под рукой Тайвина, но тот, к счастью, не отреагировал на это. Она осторожно убрала его руку, встала и направилась к выходу. Это было не сложно, так как они не раздевались и не разувались на ночь. Только было немного неловко снова управлять человеческими конечностями.

Если это не было сном, то, значит она была в теле Нимерии и сказки старой Нен — не такие уж и сказки. И если это правда, то она — Варг. Удивительно, но она хорошо помнила это слово.

Она вышла в ночь и принюхалась, но в ее обонянии уже не было волчьей остроты. Охранник встал и последовал за ней, но на приличном расстоянии, наверно подумав, что ей захотелось по нужде.

Она отошла немного от шатра и тихо позвала, — Нимерия, — все еще не веря в реальность происходящего. Через секунду лютоволчица размером с пони неслась ей навстречу, но Арья не ощущала ни капли страха.


	10. Chapter 10

Он проснулся от ржания лошадей и криков людей. Арьи в шатре не было. Тайвин тут же выдернул меч из ножен и поспешил наружу. 

— Ваша жена, милорд, — выкрикнул какой-то рыцарь, бежавший с луком к месту скопления людей. Все, что Тайвин смог разглядеть в свете полумесяца — были силуэт животного и руки, обнимавшие его за шею. Его Арья находилась под зверем, похожим на огромного волка. Несколько солдат были с мечами наготове, но не решались атаковать. Лучник, прицелился и натянул тетиву. 

— Остановитесь, идиоты, — выкрикнула его жена, поднимаясь с земли, но все еще обнимая зверя, — если вы только посмеете ее тронуть, я вас всех убью.

Не тот ли это знаменитый лютоволк, покусавший Джоффри? Он жестом приказал своим людям опустить оружие и стал медленно приближаться к Арье и ее бывшему питомцу. 

Увидев его, Арья вспрыгнула на свою лютоволчицу, закрывая ее своим маленьким телом, — Вначале тебе придется убить меня, — прошипела его девочка, — если ты только попытаешься ее…

— У меня нет таких намерений, — Тайвин не дал ей продолжить угрозу, 

— Тогда почему твой меч обнажен? 

— Ножны в шатре. Ты уверена, что еще способна контролировать свою волчицу, Нимерию, если не ошибаюсь, после ее долгих месяцев на воле? — он остановился в нескольких метрах от них и воткнул меч в землю.

Арья наконец слезла с Нимерии и они обе встали рядом не спуская с него глаз. Семь преисподних, этот меховой монстр был примерно по грудь Арьи, при желании она могла бы ехать верхом на своей лютоволчице. 

— Сидеть, Нимерия, — скомандовала Арья.

К его удивлению, та тут же села.

 

— Не ожидала, что она еще это помнит, — Арья была удивлена не меньше его. По ее голосу было понятно, что она уже немного успокоилась.

— Постарайся убедить ее вернуться в лес. Красный Замок — не место для нее, к тому же у нее там есть враги, желающие получить ее шкуру. 

— Я попытаюсь, но не буду же я кидать в нее камнями, как тогда, — ответила Арья.

— Нет, камнями лучше не надо, — он усмехнулся, представив подобное, — Я ухожу, надеюсь все-таки немного поспать. Разберись со своей… компаньонкой и возвращайся.

Он повернул назад к шатру. За это короткое время толпа любопытных уже увеличилась в несколько раз. Он отдал приказ всем разойтись.

Да, много будет разговоров о его леди-супруге. Зато уважать ее теперь наверняка будут даже те полуграмотные идиоты, костным умам которых недоступно оценить ее другие качества. Он сам, честно говоря, был поражен, как легко она командует своим огромным монстром. За безопасность своей девочки он был почему-то совершенно спокоен — эти двое были явно крепко связаны между собой.

У него было предчувствие, что Нимерия не уйдет ни в какой лес, так что, в ближайшем будущем у него появится еще одна проблема. Но что он может сделать? Если он попытается устранить волчицу — то потеряет Арью навсегда. Да и смысла в подобном нет. И, седьмое пекло, эта зверюга настолько сильна, что может легко справиться с восьмью вооруженными рыцарями. По крайне мере, так рассказывали очевидцы про лютоволка брата Арьи. Так что, считай, один лютоволк — как восемь-десять стражников, и, наверно, преданней, чем большинство людей. А силу и преданность лорд Тайвин уважал.

Арья вернулась через минут пятнадцать, — Нимерия не хочет покидать меня, так что я ее оставила у входа в шатер. Правда, охраннику пришлось отодвинуться поближе к шатру сира Кивана, — его жена села на край шкуры, служащей им постелью.

Так, значит, Нимерия может делать, что ей заблагорассудится. Это не входило в его планы.

 

— Интересно, могу я отсюда свободно выйти, без твоего сопровождения? — спросил он с раздражением.

— Что? Я уверена, она никогда на тебя не набросится, если ты, конечно, не будешь агрессивен со мной. Она наверняка уже изучила на мне твой запах и знает, что ты — мой самец.

— Значит, я твой самец. Очень хорошо, — нарастающая злость неожиданно вызвала у Тайвина волну желания. Посмотрим, атакует ли она меня, если я возьму тебя прямо здесь и сейчас? — он резко притянул Арью к себе. Он осознавал степень риска, но, какого дьявола - это были его лагерь, его шатер и его жена.

 

***

 

Когда ее муж обнаружил ее с Нимерией, она была удивлена его спокойствием. Но, видимо, теперь его натура брала свое — он не может простить потерю полного контроля.

Арья была совершенно не расположена к сексу, да и Тайвин до этого не проявлял ни малейшего желания – его объятия были скорее родительскими. Но чтобы он не начал сейчас делать, она не будет протестовать — из-за близости Нимерии: уж лучше Тайвин — агрессивный собственник, чем Тайвин с разорванным горлом.

— Серьезно, Тайвин, тебе лучше хорошо выспаться, — она попыталась спокойно урезонить мужа. Но он резко притянул ее к себе и завладел ее губами. И она покорно их приоткрыла, пропустив его язык. Его руки настойчиво ласкали ее через одежду. Знакомая истома постепенно разлилась по телу. Да, прикосновения ее льва воистину волшебны.

Она вспомнила, как однажды они ругались с Тайвином и он буквально заткнул ее рот поцелуем. Тогда она собиралась сопротивляться, но ее тело подвело ее, и лев вскоре легко вошел в ее влажное лоно. Правда, она тогда хорошо его поцарапала и, кажется, укусила…

Неожиданно, Тайвин развернул ее, поставил на колени и стал стягивать с нее штаны. 

— Что ты делаешь? — она почувствовала нарастающее раздражение.

— Всего лишь хочу тебе показать, как это делают волки и львы.

— Мстишь мне за мои неосторожные слова?

— Лишь ловлю тебя на твоих словах. 

Он слегка прикусил ее шею, щекоча захваченное зубами место языком. Волна удовольствия невольно побежала вниз по позвоночнику. Рука Льва уже была у нее между ног. Арье не хотелось так быстро сдаваться, но как только его член без усилий проскользнул в нее, остатки раздражения испарились. Ничего не поделаешь, Тайвин еще раз ей доказал, что она принадлежит ему, по крайне мере, ее тело.

Тайвин входил и выходил из нее, при этом продолжая ласкать ее клитор. Она прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы сдерживать стоны от нарастающего удовольствия. Значит сегодня они — Лев и Волчица. Правда, ей не очень нравилось в одежде и в этой новой позе — ни посмотреть, ни прикоснуться. 

 

Мысли тоже не давали до конца расслабиться, — Что будет, если Нимерия вдруг решится атаковать Тайвина? Что, если Тайвин решит коварно избавиться от Нимерии, убить ее? Он же, ко всему прочему, Ланнистер.

Тайвин ускорил темп, и Арья не смогла сдержать стона. В следующую же секунду Нимерия ворвалась в шатер, угрожающе рыча.

— Стоп, Нимерия, со мной все в порядке. Выйди, Нимерия.

 

***

 

Ну какой дьявол его дернул провоцировать лютоволчицу, которая его еще толком не знает? 

Так как Арья не оказала ему сопротивления, его злость куда-то ушла. А без злости и желание ослабло. Голова опять была полна мыслями о предстоящем сражении. Тайвин сделал над собой усилие и ускорил темп — он же уже успел возбудить свою волчицу... 

Его усилия не были напрасны, но как только Арья издала первые звуки, ее меховое чудовище ворвалось в шатер.

Он мгновенно слез с Арьи и потянулся к мечу, который он оставил рядом без ножен, но Нимерия повиновалась команде своей хозяйки, остановилась и попятилась назад, правда, продолжая рычать и явно не желая уходить.

— Нимерия, выйди, — его маленькая жена была на удивление тверда со своим огромным волком.

Лютоволчица отступила к выходу, но продолжала издавать угрожающие звуки.

— Заткнись, Нимерия, я не обижу твою хозяйку, неужели ты это не чувствуешь, — произнес Тайвин к своему собственному удивлению. 

«Что, я теперь разговариваю с волками», — да, последние его действия этой ночью так на него не похожи.

Нимерия направила на него свои, горящие желтым огнем, глаза. Тайвин подумал, что она сейчас на него бросится и протянул руку за мечом.

— Нимерия, выйди вон, — еще раз повторила Арья и, наконец, ее волчица послушалась. Но, естественно, она никуда не ушла, а легла у стенки шатра. Силуэт ее огромного тела явно прорисовывался на плотной ткани. 

— Она еще тебя не знает, но я уверена, что она очень скоро начнет тебя уважать, — спокойно произнесла Арья и, к его облегчению, натянула штаны.

— Я разрешаю тебе оставить Нимерию, но тебе придется поработать над ее послушанием. И, естественно, ночевать в одних покоях с нами она не будет, — он старался звучать построже.

Арья молча кивнула и легла рядом с ним. Ее следующее действие было для него сюрпризом — его девочка прильнула к нему. Раньше Арья делала такое только когда была уверена, что он уже заснул.

 

***

 

До рассвета Арья проспала спокойно, больше не перекидываясь в Нимерию.

Проснулась она от чего-то влажного и шершавого на щеке и шеe — ее волчица тыкалась в нее своим влажным носом и лизала.

— Что, она опять здесь, — Тайвин проснулся и был явно недоволен.

Арья проигнорировала мужа и последовала за Нимерией наружу. У входа ее приветствовал сир Киван. Его шатер бал уже свернут, лагерь активно готовился к продолжению пути — кто-то седлал лошадей, другие доедали завтрак.

— Впервые за много лет Тайвин просыпается позже меня, но это понятно — не каждый день его жена приводит в гости лютоволка, — он улыбнулся, — кстати, очень умный зверь — она не позволила мне войти, но правильно меня поняла и разбудила вас.

— Могла бы сразу позвать вашего брата, но они еще в достаточно прохладных отношениях, — пошутила Арья в ответ.

— Похоже, твоя волчица не бесполезна, — Тайвин был уже рядом с ней и немного в лучшем настроении. Киван доложил ему, что через двадцать минут они будут готовы продолжить путь. 

Нимерия подошла к ним и по очереди обнюхала обоих - и Тайвина, и Кивана. Потом спокойно улеглась на свое старое место у стенки шатра, не обращая внимания на шум. 

— Вот видите, она уже с вами познакомилась, она, естественно пока что будет держать дистанцию, — объяснила она мужчинам. 

— А вы, мой лорд-супруг, все равно не собираетесь ее гладить, вы даже никогда не ласкаете своего Громовержца, — она улыбнулась Тайвину.

— Какая нелепость, он — военный конь, он знает свое дело и за ним отличный уход.

— Но ему все равно нравится, когда я глажу его морду и щекочу шею.

— Да видел я это уже, и еще — ты разбаловала его яблоками.

На это Арья лишь лукаво ухмыльнулась. Ей хватило нескольких дней, чтобы приручить этого гигантского зверюгу, которого боялось большинство конюхов.

Она отвела Нимерию в сторону, чтобы дать солдатам возможность собрать шатер. Взяв предложенный оруженосцем Тайвина большой кусок колбасы, она отдала его Нимерии, которая приняла приготовленную еду без особого энтузиазма. Конечно, сырое мясо для нее вкуснее. Арья невольно вспомнила свои «сны». Только бы не возникло проблем с лошадьми – кто знает, какой рацион был все это время у ее меховой сестры?

Но Нимерия видимо хорошо помнила свое путешествие из Винтерфелла и не отреагировала на всполошившихся копытных, которые стали неистово ржать и даже вставать на дыбы при виде лютоволка. Арье пришлось надеть шоры на свою кобылу и ехать рядом с Тайвином, на приличном расстоянии от других всадников — его Громовержец лишь вначале зафырчал и несколько раз ударил копытом землю, но успокоился по команде своего сурового хозяина и затем лишь изредка косился на волчицу.

 

***

 

Тайвин оставил ее примерно в часе езды до Королевской гавани с Бриенной и еще пятью охранниками, — Это мои самые проверенные люди и драться они хорошо умеют, но ты все равно никуда не отпускай свою волчицу, сама понимаешь, она стольких же в бою стоит. Вряд ли кто здесь появится, но не вздумай никого жалеть, если что, — напутствовал он ее, обрадовав ее подобным отношением к Нимерии.

Место было выбрано разумно — маленькая полянка была близко к дороге, но окружена со всех сторон деревьями и не видна ни со стороны дороги, ни со стороны леса. К тому же Нимерия наверняка почувствует приближение незнакомых людей. Во время предыдущей остановки лютоволчица отлучилась минут на двадцать и затем вернулась с окровавленной мордой, довольно облизываясь. Так что Арье даже не придется удерживать ее при себе — Нимерия не отступит от нее ни на шаг.

Тайвин спокойно продолжил со своими инструкциями, — мы должны победить, Тиреллы обещали присоединиться, но, несмотря на это, только полный идиот может гарантировать стопроцентную победу в сражении. Чтобы со мной не случилось — ты должна быть в безопасности.

На удивление обыденным тоном он разъяснил ей, что она должна делать в каждом из возможных вариантов.

— Если я буду захвачен в плен, дай мне слово, что не будешь пытаться меня освободить — держись как можно дальше от Станниса. 

Арье пришлось согласиться, но она не из тех, чтобы позволить своему мужу гнить в темнице — если подобное случится, то можно будет каким-либо способом захватить в плен дочь Станниса, а потом обменять ее на Тайвина.

— Из всех Ланнистеров ты можешь положиться на Кивана и Дженну, они исполнят мою волю и не используют тебя, как заложника, — Aрья не удивилась, она знала, что младшие брат и сестра ее мужа пользуются большим доверием Тайвина, чем его собственные дети. 

— Если меня не станет, - продолжал он таким же неэмоциональным тоном, — и тебя ничего больше не будет удерживать в Вестеросе, я хочу, чтобы у тебя было это на всякий случай, — он протянул ей свернутый в трубочку запечатанный пергамент и большой кошель, объяснив, как она сможет добраться до Браавоского банка.

Он не сказал ей, наверно принятых в такой ситуации, слов о любви, и его тон был деловым, равнодушным, но на протяжении всего разговора, ее Лев неотрывно смотрел на нее, как бы стараясь поглотить ее всю и оставить при себе.

У Арьи вертелось на языке что-то о чувствах, но она не решилась это озвучить — уж слишком банально. Она — не Санса, и Тайвин — не любитель подобных нежностей.

Лишь в последний момент она не выдержала и бросилась к уже собравшемуся сесть в седло Тайвину. Она подпрыгнула и обняла его, ударившись щекой об его доспехи. Она тут же поняла, что ведет себя как ребенок и пожалела о своем порыве, но Тайвин не выказал ни малейшего недовольства ее проявлением слабости. Он поставил ее на землю, наклонился, поцеловал поцарапанную щеку, потом коснулся ее губ и взял ее лицо в свои, одетые в кожаные перчатки, руки — Не преувеличивай мои слова, я уверен, что все пойдет, как я распланировал. Видишь, там зеленое зарево вдали — это, я думаю, корабли Станниса, объятые пламенем дикого огня. Но пойми, я обязан предусмотреть все возможные варианты.

— Спасибо, что разрешил мне оставить при себе Нимерию, — она еще ранее должна была ему это сказать, — и — победы.

 

***

 

Он сел на Громовержца, — Я пошлю за тобой, как только это представится возможным.

Ему вдруг стало стыдно за свою холодность, но Арья уже взяла себя в руки и помахала ему на прощание со спокойной улыбкой.

Теперь он был до конца уверен — его девочка имеет к нему чувства. Какие же они с ней одинаково сдержанные в выражении эмоций!

Была бы на все лишь его воля, послал бы всех и вся к демонам и увез бы Арью в Кастерли— ей понравилось бы там намного больше, чем в Королевской Гавани. При ее уме и смекалке она очень скоро разделила бы с ним бремя управления его владениями, и у них оставалось бы достаточно времени на охоту и прочие развлечения. 

Но подобная жизнь ему может только сниться. А в реальности надо выигрывать войну и укреплять позицию своего внука на Железном троне. Он посмотрел на полыхающий горизонт впереди и приказал двигаться быстрее: даже если флот Станниса в огне, часть его сил уже могла высадиться и сейчас атакует город и замок.

 

***

 

Она обнимала Нимерию, практически лежала на своей волчице, уткнувшись лицом в ее мягкую, густую шерсть. Когда она изредка поднимала голову, то перед ее взором вставало небо, пылающее зеленым огнем. Окажется ли древнее орудие Таргериенов, тайно сохраненное в подземельях Красного Замка, сильнее магии Красной жрицы Станниса? Бриенна считала, что оба способа ведения войны недостойно благородных воинов и сетовала, что не может покончить со Станнисом. Арья расположилась с Нимерией подальше от Тартской Девы, чтобы избежать дальнейших спекуляций на эту тему.

Почему-то ей хотелось разобраться в своих чувствах к Тайвину. Любовь ли это, если даже заманчивая перспектива независимой и богатой жизни за морем не соблазняет ее и ее искренним желанием по-прежнему остается желание снова увидеть своего Льва живым и невредимым.


	11. Chapter 11

Наконец стук копыт нарушил напряженную тишину. Арья вскочила с Нимерии. Волчица тут же приняла оборонительную позу — встала перед Арьей, ощетинилась, с рычанием подалась навстречу всаднику. Узнав сира Кивана, она сразу успокоилась.

Арья бросилась навстречу сиру Кивану, — С Тайвином все в порядке? — выпалила она, забыв обычное «лорд» и подозрительно оглядывая с пару десяток всадников, сопровождающих брата Десницы.

— С ним все хорошо, — успокоил ее Киван с теплой улыбкой, — я надеюсь, к нашему прибытию все уже будет кончено. А такой большой эскорт на случай нежелательной встречи с отступающими солдатами Станниса. 

По приближении к Королевской Гавани воздух становился все тяжелее от едкого запаха гари. Когда они въехали в город, вонь уже была настолько невыносима, что тошнота подступала к горлу. Арье просто повезло, что она ничего не ела на последних двух остановках.

Битва, как и предсказывал сир Киван, уже заканчивалась. Истошные крики раненых и умирающих людей, лязганье металла и ржание лошадей отдавались в голове Арьи болезненной какофонией. То, что Нимерия спокойно бежала слева от нее, не обращая внимания ни на запахи, ни на звуки, казалось чем-то невероятным. 

В Красном Замке сир Киван проводил ее в башню Десницы. Единственным местом, где она могла оставить Нимерию, была небольшая огороженная часть на заднем дворе. Она наотрез отказалась посадить лютоволчицу на цепь. Лица охраны и прислуги застыли в ужасе от такого решения, но они не посмели перечить своей новой госпоже. 

— Успокойтесь, она не доставит вам хлопот, только накормите ее получше, — Арья постаралась звучать уверенно, хотя ее саму терзали опасения. Ее меховая сестра уже привыкла к просторам леса, а загородку перепрыгнуть для нее наверно сущий пустяк. 

Они обсуждали уже это с мужем, который предупредил ее, что не сможет гарантировать жизнь волчицы, если та вырвется и окажется на территории главного замка. Тайвин ей пообещал, что она сможет выезжать с Нимерией на короткие охоты в Королевскую Рощу раз-два в неделю. И в Богорощу ее можно будет выводить ежедневно — хотя та и на территории замка, южане туда не заглядывают. Но будет ли это достаточно для ее свободолюбивой волчицы?

— Оставайся здесь, жди меня и будь умницей, — она взяла огромную морду Нимерии в свои маленькие ладони и посмотрела ей глаза в глаза. Пока они рядом друг с другом, ее меховая сестра никогда не ослушается ее — их связывают невидимые нити, которые она ощущает почти физически. Была бы ее воля, не отпускала бы Нимерию от себя ни на шаг. Тем более, судя по поведению Нимерии, это желание обоюдное. Волчица последовала за Арьей и жалобно завыла, как только девочка закрыла за собой калитку. Но то, что она не попыталась вырваться наружу, уже было хорошим знаком.

Заставить себя сразу подняться в башню было выше сил Арьи. Массивные деревянные двери были как новые, но лежащий в луже собственной крови безымянный охранник все равно стоял у нее перед глазами. Конечно, она все равно возьмет себя в руки и переступит этот порог — она же сама напросилась сопровождать своего лорда-супруга.

Но прежде всего она должна повидать сестру. Она решительно направилась в Маэгоновы Палаты, где, как ей услужливо сообщили, высокородные дамы пережидали сражение.

Но как только массивная дверь закрылась за Арьей и ее эскортом, все мужество покинуло девочку. Лишь несколько месяцев назад они с Сансой не могли терпеть общества друг друга, не говоря уж о наличии хотя бы толики взаимной сестринской любви.

Но пора забыть детские глупости. Не смотря на все свои закидоны, Санса — ее кровь, ее стая. Без отца и младших братьев их семья, их стая стала меньше. Они должны оставаться сильными и поэтому держаться вместе. Она признает, что часто провоцировала Сансу в прошлом, обычно просто из вредности и зависти к ее «исключительности». 

Сожалеет ли Санса о том, как она поддерживала эту идиотку Джейни в ее бесконечных насмешках? Или о том, как помогла Джоффри в его лжи?

Осталась ли Санса такой же недалекой, но безупречной маленькой леди, осуждающей всех, кто не разделяет ее установок? Кем она теперь будет для Сансы — дамой высокого ранга, Арьей-лошадкой, или, наконец-то, дорогой сестрой? Она почему-то хотела надеяться на последнее.

— Вы случайно не видели Сансу Старк? — ей не удалось найти сестру среди собравшихся.

— Она покинула нас примерно час назад, а кто вы такой, мальчик? — поинтересовалась какая-то молодая особа.

— Я сестра леди Сансы, а не мальчик.

— Но вы одеты, как мальчик-оруженосец и у вас даже меч при себе, — продолжила ошарашенная подобной информацией дама, даже не затруднившись извиниться. Ну конечно, им еще ничего неизвестно об ее новом статусе. 

— Миледи, если бы вы провели два дня по шестнадцать часов в седле, вы бы наверноe знали, что это удобней делать в штанах, — усмехнулась Арья.

— А как насчет меча? Вы что, участвовали в сражении?

Человеческой глупости, видимо, нет предела, — Вы мне льстите, миледи, но я знаю, как держать меч в руке, — разговор уже начал ее раздражать.

— Я не понимаю, вы вроде как заложница, и при дворе вас не было видно. Где же вас держали? Да и сейчас вы под арестом… — вмешалась в разговор другая дама, жестом показав на охрану Арьи.

— Неужели это не очевидно, леди, будь я под арестом, мне не позволили бы иметь при себе оружие, — тон Арьи стал резким.

— Проводите меня в покои моей сестры, — она повернулась к своему эскорту.

— Разрешите мне узнать туда дорогу, миледи, — один из ее охранников почтительно ей поклонился и пошел уточнить местонахождение комнаты Сансы.

Дамы были явно шокированы подобным проявлением уважения и с любопытством разглядывали ее, видимо пытаясь понять ее настоящее положение и сообразить, в каком тоне им теперь с ней разговаривать.

— Я очень рада, что c вами все в порядке, леди Арья, простите, пожалуйста, мои предположения, — вторая леди решила, на всякий случай, смягчить свою грубость.

— Ваша сестра, леди Санса, показала нам пример стойкости и выдержки, когда последняя надежда уже почти оставила нас, — с улыбкой произнесла какая-то пожилая дама.

— Естественно, она же нe кто-нибудь, а Старк, — уверенно заявила Арья, с удовольствием наблюдая, как женщины опешили от ее смелости.

Ничего, так долго продолжаться не будет. Она позаботится о восстановлении должного уважительного отношения к Старкам!

Они уже пересекали холл, чтобы перейти в часть дворца, занимаемую частными покоями, как дверь на его другой стороне открылась… Ее лорд-супруг со своей дочерью — этого только ей сейчас не хватало. Избежать эту встречу не представлялось возможности — не будет же она окликать и что-то объяснять идущему впереди охраннику.

«Ты обещала вести себя как леди» — с горечью напомнила самой себе Арья.

Рука Тайвина обнимала, или скорее поддерживала Серсею — ну совершенно не его манера поведения на людях. Королевские гвардейцы шествовали несколько позади. Шли они очень медленно, так как Серсея явно елe передвигала ноги и полностью полагалась на своего отца для поддержания баланса. Тайвин еще был в своих доспехах - золотые солнца на груди и львицы на его плечах переливались под неровным пламенем свечей. Заботливый оруженосец лишь успел снять с него наручи и поножи, ну и шлем, конечно.

 

При приближении Арья уловила отвращение на лице своего супруга — конечно, дочь или нет, у лорда Тайвина не было снисхождения к людям в подобном состоянии. «Так что он, наступив себе на горло, спасает честь Ланнистеров,» Арья подавила усмешку. 

— Мой лорд, — она с искренней улыбкой приветствовала мужа. Не находись он сейчас не в такой компании, она была бы просто счастлива этой встречи.

— Ваше величество, — выдавила Арья из себя. Её одежда допускала отсутствие реверанса, а кланяться Серсее она тем более не собиралась.

Они остановились, затуманенные алкоголем глаза львицы широко раскрылись и уставились на девочку.

— Моя дорогая леди, рад вашему благополучному прибытию. Вы еще не расположились в башне? — Ее супруг всегда разговаривал с ней подобным образом на людях — вежливо, уважительно и на пару тонов теплее, чем со всеми остальными. 

— Поздравляю с такой блестящей победой, мой лорд! Покои еще не совсем готовы и я решила сначала навестить сестру. Если вы не возражаeте, — на этот раз она все-таки сделала небольшой реверанс и собралась мирно продолжить свой путь.

— Значит, вы ее поймали и доставили сюда, отец… Ей удалось каким-то образом ускользнуть от нас. Я не хотела беспокоить, у вас достаточно забот и без того, чтобы еще гоняться за этой чокнутой малолетней волчицей, — львица говорила быстро, но неровным тоном.

— Умолчать о подобном было недопустимо, Серсея, — он гневно посмотрел на дочь.

— Ее проклятый учитель фехтования убил несколько наших людей, она сама заколола мальчишку-конюха, которого за ней послали, наверноe этим же самым мечом, который вы даже не удосужились у нее конфисковать, сколько наших людей с тех пор ее разыскивают, — язык у королевы заплетался, но останавливаться она не собиралась, 

— Она заслужила хорошего наказания за все причиненные нам хлопоты, а вы обращаетесь с ней, как с важной гостьей. Я не узнаю вас, отец. 

— Эй, вы, отведите девчонку в темницу! — неожиданно вскрикнула Серсея, указывая рукой на сопровождение Арьи, — Пара недель в каменном мешке — и как шелковая после этого будет. Не вы ли сами нас учили никому не прощать дерзостей, отец?

— Я не нахожу каменный мешок подходящим местом для моей леди-супруги. И да, я согласен, Арья умеет за себя постоять, — Тайвин спокойно посмотрел на дочь.

— Ты, ты… женился на этом, — Серсея издала неестественный смешок.

— Я требую уважительного отношения к моей жене, вне зависимости от твоего личного к ней отношения, — резко произнес Тайвин, прищурив глаза.

— Я не вижу здесь никакой леди. Этoт костлявый недоросток даже отдаленно на женщину не похож, не то что на благородную даму, — Серсея с мерзкой усмешкой окинула ее взглядом.

Внутри у Арьи что-то сжалось — она уже была Арьей-лошадиной мордой, а теперь ей предстоит быть костлявым недоростком. Уж эта львиная сука точно позаботится об этом. 

Желание достать из ножен кинжал, прыгнуть на Серсею и медленно воткнуть его в безупречно-женственную шею королевы было большим искушением. Арья сжала кулаки, впившись ногтями в свои ладони. Одного взгляда на мужа было ясно, что его спокойствие тоже стоит ему определенных усилий — лицо Льва напряглось, глаза потемнели от гнева. 

— По крайней мере, я трезвая, — сумела холодно произнести Арья.

— Что? Она еще смеет оскорблять королеву-регента, — не унималась пьяная львица.

Тайвин проигнорировал возмущение дочери, которая не собиралась останавливаться, — Вы допустили большую ошибку, отец — если Вы хотели молодую и Старк, то могли бы жениться на ее старшей сестре. Санса — ну просто настоящая голубка: и лицом хороша, и характером. Такая сладкая, обходительная и покорная. И что самое главное, осознает свою вину за предательство своей семьи, — Серсея разразилась саркастическим смехом.

— Достаточно, Серсея, — прорычал Тайвин, но она и ухом не повела, — «Мой отец — изменник, мой брат — изменник», кается Санса всем подряд. Она настолько предана нашему делу, что с тобой наверноe и разговаривать не будет из-за твоего побега.

— Быть такого не может, — выкрикнула Арья, уже начиная терять контроль.

— А ты сама у нее спроси, как она пришла ко мне и все рассказала о планах лорда Старка отправить вас в Винтерфелл на корабле, как она умоляла меня не разлучать ее с Джоффри. Бедняжка, она тогда еще надеялась стать его королевой, — смех Серсеи стал триумфальным.

— Вы лжете, она не могла предать, вы…

— Леди Арья, держите себя в руках, вы же, в отличие от ее величества, трезвая, — муж резко осадил Арью, но его сарказм явно предназначался дочери. Может и к лучшему, что остановил, так как, скорее всего, Серсея сказала правду, а сорвавшись на истерику, она лишь покажет ей свою слабость.

— Тебе лучше вернуться в башню, наши покои уже должны быть освобождены от вещей Тириона, — продолжил Тайвин уже другим, более мягким тоном, — будет разумней отложить твою встречу с сестрой до завтра. Я переговорю с Джоффри и вернусь.

Ее лорд-супруг был и в этом прав — в своем настоящем состоянии она тут же напала бы на Сансу с обвинениями. 

Вернувшись, она прежде всего проверила Нимерию. Волчица оправдала ее доверие — лежала и спокойно грызла свиную лопатку.

Арья зарылась лицом в ее пушистый мех. Проклятой львице удалось сделать ей больно, задеть за живое. Санса уже предала ее однажды из-за Джоффри. Ее сестра заплатила за это высокую цену — лишилась своей Леди. Поэтому, тогда у Арьи справедливая ярость перемешивалась с жалостью . А после разговора с отцом она нашла в себе силы и вовсе простить сестру.

Как она могла довериться королеве, которая лишила её дорогой Леди? Что двигало Сансой – любовь к этому белобрысому ублюдку, амбиции, собственная глупость или все вместе?

Она поцеловала Нимерию в нос, - Я оставляю тебя здесь до утра, жди меня и будь хорошей девочкой, — Арья каким-то шестым чувством поняла, что если посмотреть волчице в глаза и мысленно повторить указание, ее меховая сестра не ослушается. Конечно, Нимерия попыталась последовать за ней, но после строгого, «останься» легла на место и снова занялась своей костью.

Теперь она будет хозяйкой там, где началась трагедия ее семьи, где она стала свидетельницей истребления людей, которые были повинны лишь в одном — в честном служении ее лорду-отцу. Некоторых из них она знала с младенчества. Халлен, Десмонд … Особое место в ее памяти занимал Сирио Форель – он не давал клятвы верности Старкам и был с ними лишь пару месяцев, но пожертвовал жизнью ради ее спасения.

Проклятая Серсея, проклятые Львы! Но она тоже теперь леди Ланнистер, причем супруга главного Льва. Слабое оправдание — лорда Тайвина не было в городе во время нападения. Горькая правда — он, наверноe, поступил бы точно также. Ланнистеры таким образом наказывают своих врагов и преподают урок всем остальным – просто так, на всякий случай.

Она заставила себя пройти через распахнутую перед ней дверь и подняться по лестнице. Главные покои башни, бывшие комнаты ее отца, отныне станут ее домом. От одной мысль о том, что ее отец может видеть ее сейчас из другого мира, подступал комок к горлу. «Прости меня, отец, просто так получилось…»

Да, так получилось, она безумно счастлива, что ее лев жив и невредим. Быстрее бы он только пришел! А сейчас лучше заняться практическими вещами и прекратить мучить саму себя.

Седельныe сумки c иx вещами были уже в комнате. Две служанки почтительно ей поклонились, ожидая распоряжений, но не смогли сдержаться и осмотрели ее с головы до ног. После дам и Серсеи это уже было последней каплей, — Что, никогда не видели женщину в мужской одежде? Вам лучше быть поосторожней с подобными взглядами при лорде-деснице. Он не терпит дерзостей.

Видимо ее дружеский совет прозвучал угрожающе, так как эти две дуры тут же собрались опуститься на колени и молить о прощении. Она жестом остановила дальнейшее проявление глупости и приказала заняться делом — распаковать сумки. Одежда в них изрядно помялась и она дала указание одной из девушек привести все в порядок до завтра. 

Вторую горничную oна послала позаботиться о горячей ванне и об ужине. Когда Тайвин появится после разговора со своим коронованным хорьком, все должно быть готово. Уж что-что, а нормальный отдых ее лев заслужил. Да и она тоже.

Она старается вести себя, как заботливая жена, не так ли?


	12. Chapter 12

Он смог покинуть дворец лишь через два часа. Его коронованный внук был мертв, но скорби в душе Тайвина не было — были полное равнодушие и злость на себя за это. Нет, вначале, когда бездыханное тело юного короля предстало перед его глазами, он ощутил ярость и горечь потери — Джоффри был такой молодой и его кровь. Вдвойне его кровь, саркастически заключил он, поднимаясь по лестнице в башню. Теперь можно не опасаться столкновения Джоффри со своей неистовой волчицей. А провокации со стороны его коронованного внука было бы не избежать, даже при безупречном поведении Арьи.

Еще будучи в Харренхолле он получил информацию от своего доверенного лица об основных «достижениях» своего внука с момента его восшествия на престол. Все было описано очень осторожно, чтобы ненароком не разгневать его, грозного лорда. Он, конечно, был подготовлен к неприятным сюрпризам, но правда превзошла все его предположения.

Сир Меррин, которому «посчастливилось» охранять короля у дверей личных покоев Серсеи, не смог прояснить обстоятельства его гибели, но рассказал ему много интересного о любимых занятиях юного монарха. Конечно, это не относилось к делу, и любой другой на его месте не стал бы ворошить прошлое из этических соображений. Но Тайвину надо было целиком представить себе картину кратковременного правления Джоффри и атмосферу при дворе. 

Арбалет, мертвые шлюхи, издевательства над собственной невестой, пытки и казни горожан — его внук переплюнул бы безумного короля, проживи он столько же. Экзекуции недовольных Тайвин еще мог понять — это всегда хорошее предупреждение остальным. 

Да, он сам, не задумываясь, отправлял людей на пытку и на смерть — всегда, когда считал это целесообразным. Но подобные процедуры не доставляли ему удовольствие и он презирал палачей-поденщиков, исполняющих эту грязную работу.

Но от одной мысли становилось неуютно — Тайвину вдруг вспомнились его собственные «эксперименты». Они не приносили ему настоящего удовлетворения, но ему нравилось сломить чье-то достоинство,унизить, пользуясь своей полной безнаказанностью. Зачем ему было это вообще надо, если он и так был уверен, что любой подчинится его волe? 

Нет, он не хочет видеть себя в своем старшем внуке, как в кривом зеркале. Но проклятая мысль сидит, как заноза и периодически дает о себе знать. Он в очередной раз прогнал ее — нет, не пристало Льву, как какой-то овце, так анализировать себя. И уродись Джоффри в него, то унаследовал бы прежде всего его ум, выдержку и мужество. 

И какой бесславной смертью погиб его внук — в разгар битвы, в покоях собственной матери. Подобные детали, естественно, не станут достоянием публики. 

Джоффри лежал лицом вниз, обеими руками держа меч, пронзивший насквозь его горло. Его тело уже остыло и кровь впиталась в пушистый мирийский ковер. Тайвин не мог поверить в самоубийство, хотя бы из-за специфики характера своего внука. Но мейстер, который обследовал тело, не нашел на нем знаков насилия и борьбы. А сир Меррин даже под пытками клялся, что в комнаты королевы никто не входил.

Серсея билась в истерике, ее с трудом оттащили от тела сына. Она требовала допросить Сансу Старк и добить раненого Тириона, убежденная, что эти двое имели зуб на ее любимца.

— Только мужчина недюжинной силы мог сотворить подобное, а уж никак не девица и не карлик, — пытался урезонить он дочь. Отчаянные вопли матери, потерявшей своего первенца чередовались с проклятиями рычащей львицы. Ее сильно нетрезвое состояние только усугубляло неистовство. Пришлось насильно влить в нее маковое молоко и уложить в постель.

Он вошел в покои десницы, стараясь успокоить роившиеся в голове мысли. Нервы были натянуты, как тетива. Усталость и недостаток сна начинали давать о себе знать.

Арья была в спальне у камина. Она молча повернула голову и с укором закатила глаза. Конечно, он же обещал вернуться быстро. 

— Джоффри мертв, — он устало опустился рядом с ней на шкуру. Лицо Арьи застыло, она как бы маску на себя надела, что он вполне мог понять, но не смог не отреагировать, — Я прекрасно знаю, что ты рада это слышать, так что не напрягай зря мышцы своего лица, — рявкнул Тайвин и уже через секунду пожалел об этом.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? Я стараюсь уважать твои чувства. Да, я совершенно не сожалею о нем, но я сожалею, что ты скорбишь о своем внуке. Так что, разрешите мне сказать, — Я сожалею о вашей потере, милорд, — как положено по этикету и ситуации, не так ли? — съязвила Арья.

«Если бы она только знала, что я не могу себя заставить скорбеть по нему», — мысленно упрекнул себя Тайвин.

Ссориться не хотелось — хотелось погрузить уставшее тело в горячую ванну, так как спина ныла после стольких часов, проведенных в седле. Хорошо еще, что он сообразил снять доспехи еще в покоях у Серсеи. Поесть тоже было бы не плохо. Как ему сообщили, все готово, надо только дать знак прислуге, Арья — умница, хорошо сориентировалась и поставила всех на ноги. Конечно, у его девочки есть все основания быть сердитой. И, уж точно, не из-за его реплики — Арья еще ни разу не обижалась на его прямолинейность и резкость.

— Арья, спасибо, что сдержалась и не стала отвечать на оскорбления Серсеи. Я заставлю ее извиниться перед тобой, — он сменил тему, стараясь говорить как можно мягче.

— Я не нуждаюсь в ее извинениях. Сегодняшняя атака — это наименьшее из всех зол, которые она причинила моей семье, так что — не утруждай себя. Для меня ее слова все равно не имеют значения, — раздражительно отрезала Арья.

— Они имеют значения для меня: никто, даже королева-регент, не имеет право обращаться подобным образом с моей леди, — он взял ее руку, поднес к губам для поцелуя, но Арья резко ее отдернула,

— Тебя волнует только то, что касается тебя, не так ли? — она уже почти кричала, — Что, твое самолюбие было задето? Но мы оба прекрасно знаем, что я дерзка и далеко не красива. Настоящие преступления, которые совершила твоя дочь, тебя вообще не волнуют. Ты же наверно прекрасно знаешь, что по ее приказу в этих стенах были убиты все наши люди, — глаза его маленькой волчицы потемнели от гнева.

— Мы не можем изменить прошлое, Арья. Кстати, не Ланнистеры, а твоя мать начала конфронтацию, захватив в плен Тириона. Я вообще в это время был в Кастерли. Можно тебя попросить о небольшом одолжении – перестань все время к этому возвращаться, — он попытался воззвать к ее рассудительности.

— Небольшое одолжение, это тебе легко так говорить. Все погибшие здесь были ни в чем не виноваты, и среди них были люди, которые много для меня значили. Наши люди служили нам не из-за страха, они любили нас. Мой отец никогда не приказал бы поставить под меч челядь своего врага.

Теперь опять ее отец… Проклятый Эддард Старк с его щепетильностью и честью идеалиста. Арья никогда не будет любить и уважать его, как уважала и любила своего отца.

— Твой отец даже не сумел обеспечить вашу безопасность. Между прочим, мог бы и предвидеть действия твоей сестры, — он понимал, что не должен так говорить, но был уже слишком заведен.

— Мой отец доверял своей семье, откуда он мог знать… Это вы, Ланнистеры, такие коварные и жестокие, я ненавижу вас всех, - Арья тяжело дышала, явно на грани истерики. Она сделала попытку подняться, но Тайвин схватил ее за руку, 

— Достаточно, — он резко притянул Арью к себе и потянулся к ее губам, — это должно подействовать, секс помирит и успокоит их обоих.

— Ну, давай, изнасилуй меня, покажи, на что способны настоящие львы — берут то, что хотят, не спрашивая, - она, сопротивляясь, уперлась кулачками в его грудь.

Он резко отпустил ее, так что та, не удержавшись, упала на шкуру, — Вообще к тебе больше не прикоснусь, — он поднялся и вышел, хлопнув дверью, оскорбленный и опустошенный. 

Значит, он для нее насильник? Она еще не знает, что такое насилие. Он же всегда старался, чтобы ей было хорошо. Неблагодарный, упертый, злобный волчонок! Неужели она все это время притворялась? А он ради нее отказался от легкой победы, старый влюбленный идиот. И еще был уверен в ее чувствах к нему! 

Он перекусил — машинально, чтобы лишь утолить голод, не ощущая вкус пищи. Выпил вина. Приказал наполнить ванну. Горячая вода успокоила боль в спине, расслабила мышцы, даже успокоила нервы. Нет, его девочка не способна притворяться. И он чувствовал, что ей действительно было с ним хорошо. И не может Арья его ненавидеть, не хотелось верить в ее слова. Просто они оба были на грани нервного срыва. Но все равно, он не мальчишка, должна его уважать и думать, прежде чем такое говорить.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, Арья лежала все там же, у потухшего камина. Она свернулась в клубок, обняв подушку, которую, наверно, взяла с кровати. Она не разделась и даже не сняла сапоги. Он приблизился, наклонился — подушка была мокрой. Наверно долго рыдала и заснула от изнеможения. Похожа сейчас на маленького, одинокого, несчастного волчонка. Вся обида куда-то улетучилась. Почему он только не пришел раньше?

Он наклонился, осторожно взял Арью на руки и перенес на постель. В голове вертелась одна мысль — будет ли сопротивляться, если откроет глаза, или уже отошла от своей обиды? 

Осмотрев Арью внимательней, он понял, что она так просто не проснется, так как она была погружена в тот же странный глубокий сон, который так его напугал еще в Харренхолле. Он чуть мейстера не позвал, когда ему показалось, что его юная жена почти не дышит. Он тогда с трудом растолкал Арью — ее тело дернулось в какой-то странной конвульсии, но после этого ее дыхание пришло в норму, — У меня просто был странный сон, про волков, — успокоила она его. 

 

Сейчас были такие же симптомы. Он осторожно стянул со своей волчицы сапоги — такие же, как у него, только маленькие. Она специально такие заказала, и ему почему-то это было приятно. Арья даже не пошевелилась. Он поднял ее руки вверх, снял тунику. Расшнуровал штаны и спустил их,приподняв ее за талию. Никакой реакции, тело, как у куклы. Он послушал сердце — бьется, как и тогда, в замедленном ритме. Может, для некоторых, такое полное расслабление нормально, хотя он, конечно, не лекарь, чтобы знать наверняка.

Он укрыл Арью меховым одеялом. Было желание растолкать или позвать мейстера, но, в то же время, нарушать ее отдых не хотелось — ведь тогда, неделю назад, она пожаловалась, что долго не могла потом заснуть. Он и не заметил, как сам провалился в сон, так и не приняв решения.

Наутро Арья прибывала в том же состоянии. Он быстро собрался идти во дворец — одежда, благодаря распоряжениям Арьи, была готова. Он уже наклонился, чтобы разбудить свою жену, но тут неожиданно в голову пришла абсурдная идея. Если ему повезет, то его Арья очень обрадуется, как только откроет глаза.

За загородкой волчица спокойно наблюдала за жизнью во дворе, высунув морду в прогалину между досками. Охранник открыл ему калитку и он осторожно сделал несколько шагов в убежище лютоволка, — Нимерия, — тихо позвал он.

Волчица повернула голову, поднялась и медленно направилась к нему, при этом держа его в фокусе своих желтых светящихся глаз. Она остановилась примерно в метре от него, не отводя взгляда.

— Ты же меня уже знаешь, а все равно еще не доверяешь, не так ли? — спросил он, выдерживая пристальный взгляд зверя. 

— Так же, как и твоя хозяйка? Я, что, для тебя тоже плохой лев?

Это было по меньшей мере странно — вот так разговаривать с животным. Но безумно хотелось высказаться, не унижая своего достоинства, без свидетелей и без последствий. А Нимерия — бессловесная: не ответит, но и не осудит. Да еще, похоже, внимательно слушает, даже не понимая — уши навострила и голову склонила немного набок. Вообще, если честно, замечательный экземпляр лютоволка и при этом еще и умница, и держится с достоинством.

— Твоя хозяйка считает меня бездушным и жестоким и она где-то права — на моих руках много крови. Ты тоже убивала, Нимерия. Ты убивала для пропитания и выживания. Я убивал для выживания и процветания моего рода. Ты любишь Арью и она тебя любит, не смотря на твою хищную натуру, — продолжал он по наитию. Глаза волчицы прожигали его золотым огнем.

— Я люблю Арью, может даже больше, чем своих собственных детей. И я ничего не могу с этим поделать. И, седьмое пекло, я ничего не хочу с этим делать, — у него никогда язык бы не повернулся признаться в этом ни самой Арье, ни кому-либо из людей. Но после произнесенных слов почему-то стало легче.

— Если только она сможет когда-нибудь забыть о вражде и перестать ненавидеть Ланнистеров, — заключил он с горечью.

Нимерия заскулила, подошла к нему и потерлась своим мокрым носом об его руку, потом осторожно лизнула ее. Он мог поклясться, что на какую-то секунду уловил осмысленное понимание в глазах волчицы.

— Ну что, теперь мы с тобой друзья, не так ли? Он погладил загривок Нимерии, — тогда пойдем к твоей хозяйке, — волчица послушно последовала за ним в башню и вверх по лестнице.

В спальне, она прыгнула на кровать и, завывая, обследовала тело спящей Арьи. Вдруг и Арью, и Нимерию передернуло в конвульсии. Через секунду волчица соскочила с кровати в явном шоке, не понимая, куда и как она попала. Правда, сделав пару кругов по комнате, она быстро успокоилась и вернулась на кровать, устроившись в ногах у Арьи. 

Осознание происходящего стало медленно приходить к Тайвину. К сожалению, он никогда, даже в детстве, не увлекался сказками. Даже будучи ребенком, он считал их пустыми, глупыми байками для дураков и бездельников.

Лучше бы он был тогда таким дураком, потому что сейчас, при таком раскладе, даже наводить справки об этой легенде рискованно!

Он посмотрел на жену. Ее глаза медленно открылись, — Нимерия, - радостно воскликнула она, приподнялась и обняла зверюгу, как он того и ожидал.

— Тайвин, спасибо, что привел ее, — так тепло его девочка еще никогда ему не улыбалась.

— Пожалуйста, — он постарался улыбнуться в ответ, что было не просто, так как он все еще прибывал в состоянии шока.

— Давай забудем вчерашнюю перепалку. Я не имела в виду мои последние слова, я не могу ненавидеть тебя. То, что я к тебе чувствую, полностью противоположено этому, — смущенно проговорила Арья, опустив глаза.

— И я всегда рада твоему прикосновению, — заключила его девочка, уже несколько кокетливо, после небольшой паузы.


	13. Chapter 13

Он все еще прибывал в шоке, не зная, что говорить и как себя вести, когда Арья соскочила с кровати, подбежала и прыгнула на него, повиснув у него на шее. Ее детская непосредственность тут же вывела Тайвина из ступора. Он приподнял свою волчицу и прикоснулся к ее губам. Какова бы не была натура — главное, она опять была его девочкой.

Арья ответила на его поцелуй с необычной нежностью. И в её глазах было что-то большее, чем просто желание. «Наверно, она слышала мои откровения», — подумал он со смешанным чувством стыда и облегчения, «Интересно, насколько ясно она все воспринимает в подобном состоянии». Но не стоило пугать ее подобным вопросом, да и себя ставить в неловкое положение не хотелось. 

Он углубил поцелуй, забыв о Нимерии — волчица не двинулась со своего места на кровати, но не спускала с них своих янтарных светящихся глаз. Хорошо бы было отвести Нимерию обратно во двор и задержаться хотя бы на полчаса. Но усилием воли Тайвин заставил себя отнести Арью обратно на постель и, поцеловав в лоб, отступить на шаг, 

— Мне нужно идти управлять Вестеросом. В противном случае, ее величество этим займется, — Он может позволить себе любить жену, но он не станет слабым из-за своих чувств к ней.

— Я понимаю, каким занятым ты сейчас будешь, так что обещаю не атаковать тебя против твоей воли, — Арья усмехнулась. 

— Я обещаю, у меня будет время на нас двоих сегодня вечером, — Тайвин нежно погладил ее щеку, — Но, перед тем как уйти, я должен тебе кое-что объяснить, — он старался говорить без обычных командных интонаций, что являлось трудновыполнимой задачей.

— Я знаю, что тебя не привлекает придворная жизнь, но я буду рад твоему присутствию сегодня и позабочусь, чтобы тебя встретили с подобающим уважением.

— Хорошо, я, конечно, постараюсь прилично выглядеть, но придворные дамы Красного Замка уже успели вчера со мной познакомиться, — хмыкнула Арья.

Хорошо, его девочка уверена в себе. Значит, ее не задели осуждающие взгляды этих куриц.

— Я даже надену платье-компромисс, — Арья подмигнула ему.

— Тогда тебя точно никто из них не узнает, — Темно-красное парчовое платье, расшитое серебром и отделанное темно-серым мирийским кружевом делало его девочку на пару лет старше и величественной, похожей на настоящую королеву.

— А теперь о важном, — продолжил Тайвин, — убеди леди Бриенну не покидать сегодня территорию башни. Она ни в коем случае не находится здесь под арестом, но сир Лорас обвиняет ее в убийстве Ренли. Смерть Джоффри также похожа на колдовство Станниса. Тартская Дева даст показания о происшедшем в шатре Ренли и после этого будет признана невиновной. Но сегодня мне будет не до защиты твоей подруги.

Арья молча кивнула в ответ. Он опять заметил, как ее лицо застыло при упоминании о смерти Джоффри.

— И не будь слишком сурова со своей сестрой — она уже достаточно настрадалась, — Арья все равно, рано или поздно, узнает об издевательствах его внука над Сансой, так что, лучше самому ее предупредить, чтобы не атаковала его потом с обвинениями.

Перед тем, как покинуть башню, Тайвин собрал всю свою обслугу и охрану в большом холле. Он был до предела краток, — Вы все отвечаете головой за жизнь и благополучие моей леди-супруги и её волчицы. О любых попытках подкупа с целью нанесения вреда или шпионажа сообщайте мне и будете щедро вознаграждены. В противном случае, я вам жизнь не гарантирую.

По глазам присутствующих он понял, что Арья со своей компаньонкой будут здесь в безопасности. Он не Эддард Старк — он способен защитить свою семью. Удивительно, но сегодняшнее открытие не отвратило его от Нимерии. Даже наоборот, он проникся большей симпатией к лютоволчице: она — близкое существо для его девочки, но не представляет угрозу ни ему, ни их с Арьей отношениям. 

Он не позволит Серсее лишить его жену подобной радости, а то, что его дочь такую попытку сделает, он не сомневается. «Конечно, Ланнистеры ничего никому не прощают и всегда платят по счетам, не особо задумываясь о методах», — с горечью подумал он. Но ничего, скоро Арья будет лучшего о нем мнения. Он вспомнил, как его волчица закатила глаза, когда он показал ей письмо старого Фрея с заманчивым предложением, — Неужели, не будь я твоей женой, ты бы дал согласие на такое преступление и наградил бы их за содеянную низость? — обвинение вместо ожидаемой благодарности за первый в его жизни подобный компромисс. 

Тогда Тайвин, естественно, проигнорировал ее возмущение — честный ответ все равно не устроил бы его северную принцессу. Ее Старковские понятия о благородстве и чести все время мешают их отношениям. Парадоксально, но его «разговор» с Нимерией, похоже, поможет растопить стену недоверия.

По дороге во дворец он еще раз задумался над загадочной гибелью Джоффри. Станнис и его ведьма всего лишь главные из подозреваемых. В любом случае, публично обвинить Станниса очень даже на руку. Он усмехнулся про себя: пусть Станнису и удалось сбежать, он уже никогда не поднимется. Кто в здравом уме поддержит братоубийцу и приверженца иноземного бога,   
cжигающего людей, септы и богоророщи? Нужно будет разослать письма обо всех деяниях Станниса. Нигде в Вестеросе не любят иноземную темную магию, так что обвинения против него будут основательней, чем бездоказательные обвинения против Серсеи и Джейме.

Первым делом, Тайвин навестил Серсею, которая, облаченная во все черное, была уже готова отправиться в септу. Дочь посмотрела на него мутными от слез глазами и твердо заявила, что пока тело ее золотого принца не упокоится в усыпальнице, она во дворце не появится. 

— Хотя бы переговори с Томменом, разъясни ему, что и как, — его младший внук — полная противоположность покойному, что тоже не подарок для Вестероса. Серсея проигнорировала его предложение, но, уходя, обернулась, — Отец, как королева-регент, от имени короля Томмена, я провозглашаю Вас Спасителем города. Вы заслужили это вашей самоотверженностью. Мы будем Вам признательны, если Вы примете это звание от нашего нового короля.

Похоже, его дочь пытается показать ему, кто здесь главный. Даже убитая горем, она не собирается сдавать позиции. Если бы она и в остальном была настоящей Львицей! - Я въеду верхом, как гласит старинный обычай, - ответил он сухо, дав себе слово, что ни за что не спешится, что старинный обычай тоже позволяет.

Нелегко будет убрать Серсею с позиции королевы-регента, она так легко не сдастся. Обвинение в инцесте с Джейме не сработает, так как она прекрасно знает, что он никогда не допустит огласки подобного. Что бы не сделали его дети — имя Ланнистеров должно оставаться незапятнанным. Но если у него будет еще что-то против нее, то все вместе может сработать. 

Прошлой ночью, пьяная и обезумевшая от горя Серсея не смогла скрыть свое удивление и возмущение, когда узнала, что тяжело раненый Тирион все еще жив… Тайвин решил навестить младшего сына до собрания Малого совета.

Тирион был еще без сознания. Его оруженосец, Подрик, который, кстати, спас ему жизнь, был искренне обеспокоен по поводу состояния своего господина. Тайвин заставил стеснительного мальчишку подробно рассказать ему о случившемся. Было нелегко сломить его упрямство и страх, но, семь преисподних, у парня были все основания держать язык за зубами…

Так, значит, его коронованная дочь использовала рыцаря Белого Плаща как наемника, чтобы избавиться от своего собственного брата, когда тот сражался за нее. Хотя он и никогда не любил Тириона, но все равно почувствовал омерзение. 

Тайвин оставил Подрику большой кошель с золотом и пообещал, что при достижении совершеннолетия тот будет посвящен в рыцари. И, конечно, он взял с мальчишки слово никому не рассказывать о происшедшем.

Серсея зашла уже слишком далеко. Наверно, у нее не один такой «Белый Плащ», готовый выполнить любое ее поручение. Интересно, что она обещает и как награждает за подобные услуги? У него было предчувствие, что ему еще многое предстоит узнать о своей золотой коронованной дочери. И, естественно, при таком раскладе, ему надо обратить еще большее   
внимание на безопасность Арьи. 

 

***

 

Когда вчера Арья бросила в Тайвина свои злобные слова, она даже не представляла, что он выпустит её из своих рук. Естественно, она стала бы сопротивляться, она была в таком состоянии, что не могла контролировать свой гнев. Но, оставшись одна, она почувствовала себя еще хуже и поняла, что на самом деле не хотела, чтобы Тайвин останавливался. 

Ее предательское тело желало уступить, даже когда возмущенный рассудок диктовал обратное. От осознания своей слабости она разрыдалась еще сильнее и уснула от изнеможения, тут же оказавшись в теле Нимерии. 

Сегодня все эти самобичевания уже не имеют значения: Тайвин признался в чувствах к ней, правда, не ей самой, но это не преуменьшало значимости его слов. «Он любит меня!» — уверенность в этом вызывала ликование, в груди при этом что-то сладко замирало. 

«Неужели я такая же романтическая дурочка, как все остальные девчонки?» — Ей не хотелось быть похожей на них, но, седьмое пекло, она сама только что бросилась на шею своему мужу и тоже почти призналась в любви.

Ну ладно, ничего в этом страшного нет, видимо, есть в ней все-таки что-то женское. В данной ситуации это, наверно, даже не так уж и плохо и не нужно с этим бороться, так как каждый день придется надевать эти противные тяжелые платья и изображать даму. 

Вообще-то, все не так плохо складывается — Нимерия рядом с ней, Джоффри сдох. Интересно, кто его убил — Якен или ведьма Станниса? Ее рассуждения были прерваны осторожным стуком в дверь.

— Войдите, — она пригласила горничных, села на кровати, положила руку на загривок Нимерии и стала наблюдать за девушками. Конечно, как она и ожидала, их лица перекосились от ужаса и сами они застыли на месте, всеми силами стараясь не уронить поднос с едой и кувшин. Кстати, они были уже на середине комнаты, когда заметили волчицу — видимо, серьезно восприняли ее вчерашние слова и стараются не глазеть без толку.

— Не бойтесь, она кусает только по моей команде, — Арья шутливо их успокоила, но они продолжали стоять, как окаменевшие. Она, видимо, никогда не будет любимицей здешней челяди, как это было когда-то в Винтерфелле. 

— Поставьте все на стол. Мне нужна горячая ванна и помощь с платьем и волосами. И я вам доплачу за дополнительные хлопоты из-за моей волчицы, — она критически окинула взглядом белое покрывало, на котором лежала Нимерия. На нем уже было несколько клочков темной шерсти и какая-то грязь, наверно с лап. Ее меховую сестру явно нужно хорошенько вычесать, но эта задача была весьма затруднительна, даже когда та была еще щенком.

— Спасибо, Миледи, вы очень добры, — горничная звучала испуганно, но денежный посул явно подействовал — все было осторожно поставлено на столик.

— И принесите что-нибудь мясное моей девочке, — приказала Арья. Если им хорошо платить, то и ее ненавидеть не будут, и к Нимерии привыкнут. Она же действительно у нее не агрессивная, несмотря на свою жизнь на воле.

Арья практически ничего не ела вчера, так что буквально набросилась на свежевыпеченный хлеб и яйца с жареным беконом, жадно запивая свой завтрак молоком. Хорошо, что Тайвин этого не видел, а то даже Нимерия была поделикатней ее со своей бараньей ногой. 

Перед тем, как приводить себя в порядок, она, натянув на себя вчерашнюю дорожную одежду, отвела свою девочку обратно. Ей действительно нужна помощь, а кто до нее посмеет дотронуться в присутствии волчицы?

Арья послала одну из служанок за сестрой, когда уже была облачена в свое роскошное платье и вторая девушка, Салли, занялась ее волосами. Она тщательно заколола еще влажные после мытья неровные пряди и аккуратно надела на ее голову сетку. Арья критически глянула на себя в зеркало – вид, конечно, еще уставший, несмотря на припудренные круги под глазами, но, в общем, она не дурнушка, и лицо у нее не лошадиное. Не должна Санса больше смотреть на нее с презрением. И даже хорошо, что они вчера не встретились, сейчас она во всеоружии, если у Сансы все те же приоритеты — Арья провела рукой по богатому материалу. 

Судя по намеку Тайвина, Санса достаточно здесь настрадалась из-за своего коронованного женишка, так что накидываться на сестру с обвинениями она сразу не будет — постарается держать себя в руках, но и увиливать ей от ответов с помощью ничего не значащих любезностей и недомолвок тоже не даст. 

Наконец дверь распахнулась и Санса медленно вошла в комнату. Салли поклонилась и тактично направилась к выходу, поинтересовавшись, что леди желают. Обе отрицательно покачали головой. Арья поднялась и сама сделала несколько шагов навстречу сестре. 

Санса сильно изменилась — стала еще выше и ее формы — еще более женскими. Ее платье, которое было сшито по приезде в Красный Замок, было ей тесновато. Все это было вполне предсказуемо: она тоже, наверно, немного выросла за эти месяцы. Что действительно поразило Арью — это глаза Сансы: они потеряли свой былой блеск. Правда, и сверху вниз, как было раньше, сестра на нее не смотрит. Значит, вытравили из нее чувство собственного превосходства вместе с легкомысленной жизнерадостностью. Жалко, но сама виновата.

— Арья, это действительно ты, сестричка, ты жива, слава Семерым, — тихо произнесла Санса, облегченно вздыхая. 

— Санса, — вскрикнула Арья и бросилась навстречу сестре, чудом не запутавшись в тяжелом платье. Искренность Сансы прогнала все ее обиды и она крепко обняла сестру.

— Арья, с тобой все хорошо? — поинтересовалась Санса, когда они уже устроились на диване. 

— Лучше и быть не может, я серьезно, Санса, — она улыбнулась внимательно изучающей ее сестре.

— Ты повзрослела, но все равно, ты еще ребенок. Я не могу в это поверить, неужели он женился на тебе … по-настоящему? — да, ее сестра до сих пор не научилась называть вещи своими именами, что, в общем, не удивительно.

— Если ты хочешь спросить про секс, то это, пожалуй, лучшая часть семейной жизни, — Арья ухмыльнулась, с удовольствием наблюдая, как неловко сталo сестре от ее прямолинейности.

— Арья, ты же теперь настоящая дама, а все такая же, неблаговоспитанная.

— Не была и никогда такой не буду, — она громко засмеялась.

— Но как ты находишь с ним общий язык, он же такой суровый, сдержанный. Говорят, он никогда не улыбается. Почти все боятся лорда Тайвина, даже королева побаивается своего отца.

 

— К сожалению, когда она вдрызг пьяная, то не так сильно, как хотелось бы, — хмыкнула Арья

— Что? Ты с ней уже успела вчера встретиться? — голос Сансы немного задрожал.

— К сожалению да, пришлось выслушать своеобразное «добро пожаловать» от невменяемой приемной дочери. Это она еще не знала, что Нимерия со мной! — Арья триумфально улыбнулась.

— Что? Ты нашла Нимерию? Неужели твой лорд-супруг ничего с ней не сделал и даже разрешил тебе её оставить?

— Тайвин охраняет моё благополучие и благополучие тех, кто мне дорог. Это, наверно, то хорошее, за что можно уважать львов.

— К сожалению, не все львы такие, как он, — осторожно произнесла Санса, грустно посмотрев на неё.

— Я очень сожалею о многом, - выдавила из себя Санса, но замялась и смогла продолжить лишь через минуту, — Если бы я тогда сказала правду, моя Леди и сын мясника были бы до сих пор живы, король Роберт не послушал бы Серсею.

— О чем ты еще сожалеешь, сестра? — Арья не могла больше сдерживаться — для них обеих будет лучше выяснить все до конца и оставить обиды и недомолвки позади.

— Значит, ты уже узнала… Ее величество не преминула тебе об этом сообщить, чтобы нас поссорить, - Санса опустила глаза под ее вопросительным взглядом.

— Я как раз шла к тебе, когда столкнулась с Тайвином, помогающим своей дочери передвигаться. Та, после всех других оскорблений, с истерическим смехом похвасталась мне, какую хорошую службу ты ей сослужила. После этого я повернула обратно, просто не смогла бы спокойно с тобой вчера разговаривать, — Арья тоже опустила взгляд.

— Я была просто настоящей идиоткой, я была уверена, что люблю Джоффри и он любит меня. И я хотела стать его королевой, как в волшебной сказке, — Санса начала всхлипывать, — Но в реальной жизни — монстры вместо принцев и рыцарeй, — всхлипывания перешли в плач, — Не было и дня, когда я не пожалела бы о своей глупости. А как я боялась, что рано или поздно придется стать его женой!

Значит, о сделке с Тиреллами в Красном Замке еще ничего неизвестно. Но Арья не стала ничего говорить — все сказанное ей Тайвином не должно никуда идти дальше.

— Что же этот ублюдок с тобой вытворял? Успокойся, Санса, он уже теперь никого не обидит, гореть ему в семи преисподних. Успокойся и расскажи мне обо всем, — она положила руки на дрожащие от рыданий плечи сестры.

Правда превзошла все ее опасения. Она даже заставила сестру приспустить платье, чтобы удостовериться — рубцы на спине уже посветлели, но, наверно, пройдет не один год, пока от них не останется и следа. А они у нее есть еще и на ногах и на ребрах. Если бы такое было возможно, то убила бы этого подонка еще раз, только чтобы умирал медленно и мучительно. Но исполнителей тоже нужно будет покарать.

— Я прослежу, чтобы все, кто посмел поднять на тебя руку, были наказаны, — пообещала она. Наверно не получится казнить Белые Плащи, но выгнать из королевской гвардии и подвергнуть публичному бичеванию может и удастся.

К счастью, Санса уже успокоилась к приходу Бриенны. Арья ухмыльнулась на потуги своей сестры сохранить нейтральное выражение лица при виде такой высокой девушки в штанах и тунике и с мечом на поясе. Жалко, что доспехи Тартская Дева не надела.

— Доблестная леди Бриенна, Щит нашей матери — достойней и благородней, чем все, вместе взятые, рыцари из твоих песенок, сестра, — она представила деву-рыцаря.

Бриенна тут же зарделась, — Арья, прекрати надо мной насмехаться.

— Я больше не верю в песни, — грустно сообщила Санса. Да, чувство юмора ни той, ни другой не помешало бы.

Бриенна нехотя согласилась на требование Тайвина и пообещала оставаться на территории башни Десницы до дачи показаний, — Провозглашение моей невиновности будет для меня большим облегчением и я благодарна лорду Тайвину за подобную заботу.

«Заботу?» — Арья подавила смешок. Её супруг — коварный политик, до чего все же наивна Бриенна!

Наконец, Санса обратилась к своей любимой теме — одежде и внешнему виду. Честно говоря, Арья была приятно удивлена, что их общение началось нe с этого. Санса была в восторге от ее платья, поправила сетку, — Хорошая идея и великолепный заморский жемчуг. Пройдет два-три года, пока волосы отрастут. Но можно еще попробовать парик: найти бедную женщину, которая будет рада расстаться со своими волосами за пару золотых.

— Я лучше обойдусь без чужих волос на моей голове, сестра. К тому же половина местных дам уже знакомы с моей стрижкой — они только сильнее посмеются над париком.

— Никто теперь не посмеет над тобой смеяться, но ты права: большинство придворных дам — злобные и поверхностные существа, — Санса больше не настаивала на своей идее.

Арья решила наблюдать за происходящем в тронном зале с галереи, Санса тоже не рвалась присоединиться к придворным. Охранники Арьи расчистили им путь сквозь густую толпу и они устроились в первом ряду, где им открывалась полная картина происходящего.

Знатные лорды и леди расположились поближе к трону, переговариваясь между собой и нетерпеливо ожидая начала действа. Два Белых Плаща стояли за троном, на котором уже восседал маленький Томмен. Скорее, не восседал, а осторожно сидел, в растерянности озираясь по сторонам. Золотая корона на его голове была ему явно велика и тяжела.

Он был похож на котенка, попавшего в ловушку к монстру — кресло из клинков и было похоже на такого монстра. Серсеи рядом с ним не было. Тайвина тоже нигде не было видно. Она узнала Мизинца и Вариса за столом Совета, остальные были ей неизвестны.

— Просвети меня, кто есть кто — имена, дома, титулы. Как ты помнишь, я никогда не придавала значения подобным скучным деталям, — попросила она Сансу. Та тут же начала оживленно шептать ей на ухо, переходя с одной знатной особы на другую.

Через минут пятнадцать Арья почувствовала, что голова у нее сейчас взорвется. Конечно, ей все это нужно выучить как можно быстрее — Тайвин не потерпит некомпетентности.

Наконец, после взрыва трампетов, герольд объявил о входе лорда Тайвина Ланнистера. Зал погрузился в тишину и послышался стук копыт. Её лорд-супруг в своих великолепных доспехах и золотой накидке въехал на своем Громовержце. Утром ее муж выглядел уставшим, им обоим не помешал бы более продолжительный сон, но сейчас его посадка в седле была, как всегда, безупречна — прямая и грациозно-мужественная. Он, во всем своем великолепии, медленно приближался к трону под завороженные взгляды толпы.

— Он похож на настоящего короля и он красив, несмотря на возраст. Я тебя теперь понимаю, — шепнула ей Санса.

Её супруг - жестокий и грозный: он даже на неё может иногда зарычать. Но он - ее Лев и она не может запретить себе этим гордиться.

Уже почти поравнявшись с троном, Громовержец облегчился своей обычной кучкой внушительного размера, — Молодец, так держать, моя любимая лошадка, — хмыкнула Арья.

Лорд Тайвин остановился у трона, но, к ее удивлению, даже не спешился. Лорд Белиш поспешил к королю и что-то сказал Томмену. Маленький мальчик постарался говорить четко и громко, что, конечно, ему не совсем удалось. Он объявил лорда Тайвина Спасителем города и попросил снова занять пост Десницы. Её супруг сдержанно согласился и отъехал к выходу. Арья могла поклясться, что муж заметил её, когда окинул взглядом галерею. Значит, скоро пошлет за ней и придется выступить в своей новой роли, а это не очень радовало.

Но она совсем не ожидала того, что примерно через полчаса ее муж сам направится к ней. Его охрана бесцеремонно расталкивала для него проход через толпу. Люди низко кланялись, когда он проходил мимо. Он уже снял свои доспехи — был в своем обычном черном и с цепью Десницы на шее.

— Моя леди-супруга, не желаете последовать за мной? — это звучало скорее как приказ, а не вопрос, но она уже привыкла — это обычная манера ее Льва. Но то, что он сам пришел за ней, а не послал охранника или оруженосца, заставило ее с искренней улыбкой принять его руку, — С удовольствием, мой лорд-супруг. Санса должна гордиться ее хорошими манерами, не так ли, сестричка?

— Леди Санса, я полагаю? — Тайвин наконец заметил её сестру и едва заметно ей кивнул. — Лорд Тайвин, - Санса присела в глубоком реверансе, — Ваша отвага спасла всех нас.

— Всего лишь сделал то, что нужно было сделать, — равнодушно ответил Тайвин, больше не удостоив Сансу взглядом и повел Арью на выход с галереи и в тронный зал. Санса должна будет принять к сведению, что ее лорд-супруг не любезничает с дамами и не отвечает на комплименты. Но ее невольно порадовало то, как равнодушно Тайвин отреагировал на ее более красивую сестру.

Пока они шли, она практически физически ощущала впивающиеся в нее взгляды. А когда Тайвин представил ее окружающим, как свою супругу, у большинства на лицах был плохо скрываемый шок. Тайвин подвел ее к трону и ей пришлось сделать реверанс — этикет, ничего не поделаешь. Томмен c любопытством на нее посмотрел, наверно, не узнавая в ней прежнюю девчонку. Дамы отошли от шока и перешли на фальшивые улыбки и реверансы. Правда, не позволили себе обычное в таких случаях перешептывание. Подобное внимание вызывало раздражение, но она старалась оставаться вежливой. Хорошо, что как только ее супруг занял место за столом совета и церемония чествования героев битвы продолжилась, все от нее отвязались.

К ее возмущению, Джоффри был провозглашен героем, павшим от руки коварного убийцы — конечно, Ланнистеры блюдут свою честь любыми способами. Были розданы титулы и земли, триста воинов были посвящены в рыцари. Арья старалась внимательно следить за происходящим. Маленький король выглядел уставшим и под конец уже полностью игнорировал поклоны и коленопреклонения. Серсея так и не появилась — никак не может отойти от потери своего ублюдочного монстра. Без Серсеи и Джоффри присутствовать при дворе было вполне терпимо.

Только после трех с небольшим часов лорд Тайвин наконец заменил своего внука на троне. Они не противоречили друг другу, ее Лев такой же грозный, как и устрашающее сидение из железных клинков.

Они теперь разбирались с пленниками и Арья порадовалась, что Томмена уже увели – это было зрелище не для слабонервных и чувствительных. Тех, кто попросил пощаду и преклонил колено, простили и восстановили во всех правах. Но оказалось несколько непоколебимых, которые даже выкрикивали оскорбления в адрес Ланнистеров.

Лорд Тайвин спокойным голосом приказал отрубить им головы, и золотые плащи вывели их в сопровождении Илина Пейна. Как бы Арье хотелось увидеть на пике голову самого палача! Но это человек ее лорда-супруга и Тайвин не пойдет на такое даже ради нее. Так что, с местью придется повременить.

 

……………………………………….

Обедали они поздно, когда уже начало темнеть. Его юная супруга достойно выдержала свой первый день при дворе. А потом, пока он занимался бесконечными государственными бумагами, гуляла со своей волчицей в Богороще, что тоже обошлось без инцидентов. Он даже разрешил оставить Нимерию в горнице – она спокойно лежала у ног Арьи и нисколько ему не мешала.

— Завтра я составлю послание к твоему брату, которое, естественно, будет носить строго политический характер. Ты тоже должна написать ему, предоставив веские, но личные, твои аргументы в пользу переговоров и мира. Какие у тебя идеи по этому поводу? – он вопросительно посмотрел на Арью.

— Прежде всего, то, что Джоффри, по личному приказу которого казнили нашего отца, уже мертв — это частично удовлетворяет нашу жажду мести. Заключение мира с полностью невинным королем Томменом не должно сильно задеть самолюбие Робба. Потом, я напомню ему, что он последний Старк, продолжатель рода и, поэтому, должен ответственно относиться к собственной жизни. А так как его позиции не так уж крепки, он должен реалистично оценить свои силы. И последнее, нравится ему это или нет, ты — его свояк. И мне будет морально тяжело, если война между вами продолжится.

— Моя умная девочка, — Тайвина искренне восхитила ее сообразительность, — скажи, а тебе что, не достаточно смерти Джоффри? У тебя есть желание мстить?

Арья посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, но без обычного вызова, — Конечно, мне этого не достаточно, но я уже дала тебе слово. Я ничего не предприму против Серсеи, но постарайся, чтобы и она вела себя цивилизованно, а то у меня характер вспыльчивый, сам знаешь, — его волчица ухмыльнулась. Он молча кивнул. Естественно, вчерашнее поведение Серсеи не должно повториться. 

— Тайвин, пойми, каково мне видеть безнаказанным палача моего отца, Илина Пейна, — неожиданно выпалила Арья.

— Я не могу его наказать за исполнение приказа короля, к тому же, он всего лишь исполнитель, — он хотел добавить, что сир Илин абсолютно предан дому Ланнистеров, но вовремя сдержался, — Я обещаю удалить его от двора.

— Лучше, чем ничего, - Арья прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Зато твоя сестра уже частично отомщена. Когда вчера при допросе Сир Меррин сам признался в том, что бил Сансу, естественно, еще не зная, что я женился на тебе, я тут же приказал отделать его как следует. Так что, он уже на себя не похож. И, естественно, он больше не гвардеец охраны короля. Если вам с Сансой этого не достаточно, то я готов выслушать ваши предложения, — расправиться с Меррином вообще не было компромиссом для Тайвина — на одного труса и подхалима меньше.

— Спасибо, Тайвин, я как раз хотела попросить тебя с ним разобраться. Я думаю, для Сансы этого будет достаточно — она же не такая кровожадная, как мы с тобой.

— Как здоровье Тириона? — спросила Арья после небольшой паузы.

— Он еще без сознания, — хотя его никогда не волновал его младший сын, Тайвин сейчас искренне желал его выздоровления. Прежде всего, потому, что он был доволен его действиями по подготовке к атаке Станниса и его мужеством и сообразительностью во время битвы. К тому же, если Тирион сейчас умрет, его кровь будет на руках Серсеи — она станет братоубийцей. И даже если об этом никто никогда не узнает, он не хотел бы такого ни для нее, ни для себя.

— Мне очень печально это слышать: Тирион оказался единственным, кто вступился за мою сестру и заставил Джоффри прекратить издевательства, — объяснила Арья свою озабоченность.

После обеда он опять сел за свой рабочий стол, заваленный пергаментами, требующими ответов.

— Значит, ты опять занят, — Арья вздохнула и направилась к полке с книгами.

— Я лишь отсортирую их для утренней работы, уведи Нимерию, — он многозначительно посмотрел на жену. Глаза Арьи понимающе загорелись.

Арья была необычно податлива с ним: не пыталась, как обычно, ускорить темп, а разрешила себя направлять. Это было как раз то, что он желал сегодня — не спеша наслаждаться ее узким лоном, ласкать ее юное упругое тело,периодически меняя позиции. Он уже два раза довел свою волчицу до оргазма, а сам все держался. Видимо, преимущество его возраста – уметь себя контролировать. А его недостаток — он уже не может, как когда-то в молодости, два-три раза подряд.

Напоследок, он лег на спину, расположив Арью над собой, но направляя руками ее бедра. За позицию сверху его девочка боролась с ним уже с их второй ночи, а он уступил ей лишь один раз за те две недели после свадьбы. 

Как только он ускорил темп, Арья неистово запрыгала на нем, вцепившись ему в плечи — настоящая волчица. Третий раз они кончили одновременно и потом просто лежали рядом, полностью удовлетворенные, но обессиленные.

\- Это было замечательно, мой Лев, - расслабленно промурчала его девочка, благодарно прильнув к нему и постепенно проваливаясь в сон.


	14. Chapter 14

Сегодня у Арьи день рождения. От того, что она уже настоящая, замужняя женщина, ей и где-то не по себе, и немного смешно. Она подошла к зеркалу, расстегнула пеньюар: ну, до женщины ей еще далеко — грудь всего лишь как не очень большие яблоки. У Сансы в этом возрасте она была намного больше. Конечно, ее новые платья искусно скрывают подобные недостатки, да и никто не осмеливается обращаться с супругой лорда Десницы как с ребенком. А если забыть о возрасте и внешности, то Арья ощущает себя старшей сестрой, а не младшей.

Они с Сансой сильно изменились за эти месяцы, стали намного терпимей друг к другу. Санса не критикует ее занятия в тренировочном дворе, а Арья не подсмеивается над изысканными манерами сестры. Если бы кто-нибудь предположил подобное несколько месяцев назад, она обозвала бы его бессовестным фантазером. Но они, действительно, за три недели после   
воссоединения ещё ни разу не поругались. Не близкие подруги, конечно, но, наконец-то, добрые сестры.

Правда, доверять Сансе рано, это она должна ещё заслужить. Резанули слова Тайвина, сказанные после её первого дня при дворе, — «Надеюсь, у тебя достаточно ума не открывать своей сестре секретов, которые ты даже не доверяешь своему любящему мужу». Так как Тайвин заявил это как бы между прочим и тут же перевел тему разговора, страшное опасение, что он что-то знает о Якене, тут же отпало. 

После этого она стала учиться контролировать свои «перевоплощения» в лютоволчицу. Она уже без труда могла оказываться в Нимерии и быстро возвращаться назад по своей собственной воле. А лучше вообще не перекидываться, а если все-таки такое случится во время сна, то возвращаться назад до пробуждения Тайвина. Быть Нимерией без леса и охоты все равно не интересно.

Уже через несколько дней общения с Сансой она поняла, что ее старшей сестре так и не удалось сильно поумнеть. У Арьи так и вертелось на языке, — «Если увижу тебя с этим пьянчугой Донтосом в Богороще, то спущу на него Нимерию». Это же какой наивной дурой надо быть, чтобы рассчитывать на подобного «Флориана»! Даже если его мотивы и искренни, во что с трудом   
верится, подобный тип не способен быть защитником на опасных дорогах. К счастью, у Сансы все-таки хватило ума не уйти с Сандором Клиганом, хотя, скорее, просто инстинкт самосохранения сработал. Пес, конечно, мог бы быть хорошей охраной, но мог так же спокойно и изнасиловать свою «пташку», как, по признанию Сансы, Пес ее называл. Кстати, метко подметил — ее старшая сестра больше на птичку похожа, чем на волчицу. Раз младший Клиган спас ее сестру от озверевшей черни, она не желала больше его смерти. Но лучше пусть держится подальше от Сансы.

Арья не стала говорить все это сестре — зачем обижать. Она лишь постаралась доходчиво, но вежливо доказать той бесполезность Донтоса и взяла с нее слово прекратить видеться с рыцарем-шутом, — «Тебя теперь никто не обидит и не выдаст замуж против твоей воли. Если переговоры с Роббом пойдут в нужном направлении, ты скоро вернешься к нашей матери», —   
успокоила она несколько обиженную на ее указания сестру. 

После этого Санса больше с ней не откровенничала и была по большей части сдержанна. Она плакала перед ней только еще один раз — когда увидела Нимерию. — «Леди сейчас была бы такой же, может, конечно, не такой огромной», — она прошептала сквозь всхлипывая. Ее сестра сначала погладила, а потом осторожно обняла Нимерию. Они обе были удивлены, когда лютоволчица заскулила в ответ и облизала слезы Сансы.

Люди, наверно, сильно не меняются. Так и Санса, уже через несколько дней, стала приставать к ней с рекомендациями по поводу ее манер. Правда, делала она это теперь деликатно, — «Твой лорд-супруг не так уж и много от тебя требует, но будь полюбезней с окружающими, улыбайся хоть иногда». То есть, будь, как все знатные дамы, но зачем? Тайвин и так доволен ею, — « Ты — супруга десницы, так что, обычной вежливости достаточно», — заметил он в один из первых вечеров.

А Санса неделю назад заявила, «О тебе начали поговаривать, что ты копируешь манеры своего супруга». Конечно, Арью задело, что ее считают попугайчиком-подражателем, но, если она станет любезно-улыбчивой, это будет подражанием Сансе и большинству высокородных девиц. А это в десять раз унизительней.

Арья взглянула на серебристо-серое платье. Уже скоро пора одеваться к приходу гостей. Ничего не поделаешь, от дамских нарядов не открутиться даже в свой день рождения. Вот в чем она полностью доверилась Сансе — так это в создании их с сестрой нового гардероба. Санса сначала пыталась отказаться, но Арья была тверда, «Мне твоя помощь нужна не меньше, чем тебе новые платья». 

Санса с энтузиазмом окунулась в работу — выбирала материалы, придумывала фасоны и инструктировала портних и вышивальщиц. И Арье на одно глупое дамское занятие меньше, и Санса смогла отвлечься от трагических воспоминаний, и наряды вышли элегантными без кричащих излишеств, так популярных среди южной знати.

Уже далеко за полдень и солнечные лучи из высокого окна горницы переливаются на блестящей материи. Редкий для поздней осени день — нужно было бы с утра на охоту поехать, а гостей пригласить на вечер, но кто же мог заранее знать, когда всю неделю шли дожди. Но ей и так жаловаться грех — Тайвин впервые провел с ней все утро, а потом она ещё успела погулять с   
Бриенной и Нимерией в Богороще. Общества Тайвина она добилась удивительно легко – нежно прошептала ему на ухо свое пожелание. Иногда можно следовать советам Сансы и быть мягче, по крайне мере, с мужем. Может, и на охоту с ночевкой получится уговорить его таким образом.

Это было их первое утро, проведенное вместе, утро, о котором можно было только мечтать. Обычно, её муж уходил, когда Арья еще спала. А те несколько раз, когда она проснулась на рассвете, принесли ей больше разочарования, чем удовольствия.

Первый раз, Тайвин еще не открыл глаза, а она обнаружила, что его член в полной боевой готовности. Обрадованная Арья забрала его себе в рот, наивно полагая, что это будет хорошим началом. Каково же было ее разочарование, когда Лев быстро кончил, придерживая ее за волосы. Он благодарно промурчал что-то вроде: «Арья, девочка моя», — но через несколько минут оставил одну, не забыв, правда, поцеловать. В следующий раз утром у них было просто быстрое соитие, которое тоже не принесло ей полного удовлетворения. После этого, Арья больше не инициировала утренний секс, а Тайвин никогда не пытался ее для этого разбудить.

Сегодня было все по-другому: ее Лев никуда не спешил и перед тем, как войти в ее лоно, он уделил внимание всем частям ее тела — как тогда в Харренхолле, еще до их свадьбы. 

Позже, за завтраком, её муж был необычно расслаблен и тогда до Арьи наконец дошло — продолжительные любовные игры расслабляют Тайвина, поэтому он и не позволяет себе ничего подобного перед работой. Так и быть, если она утром вдруг опять проснется, то не будет притворяться спящей.

После завтрака Тайвин направился к своему рабочему столу, но Арью это не задело – её муж просто не может провести целый день без дела. Прежде, чем приняться за пергаменты, ее лорд-супруг подозвал ее к себе и протянул ей послание — долгожданный ответ короля Севера. Короткое и официальное письмо, но ее брат дал согласие на мораторий военных действий и готов сесть за стол переговоров!

Самой Арье Робб не написал ни строчки, мать тоже ее проигнорировала, хотя Санса письмо от неё получила. Но здесь она сама виновата — сестра послала матери ворона, а она — нет. Арья несколько раз бралась за перо, но не могла найти нужных слов, так как они никогда не были близки. Её так и подмывало написать: — «Дорогая мама, независимо от того, одобряете Вы этот брак, или нет, вас должно порадовать, что часть дня я провожу, как настоящая дама. Но Вы так же будете сильно разочарованы – мой лорд-супруг разрешает мне заниматься стрельбой из лука, фехтовать и ездить верхом в мужском седле. И еще, забыла добавить — он не заставляет меня вышивать».

Хорошо, что она этого не сделала, потому что когда она одумалась, то ей стало стыдно за подобную детскую вредность. В послании Роббу она упомянула, что у нее все хорошо и у них не должно быть ни малейшего повода для беспокойства. Она призвала брата к рациональному подходу к сложившейся ситуации и привела ему все возможные резоны. При этом, ей пришлось уже в который раз убеждать саму себя в правильности своей позиции. Позитивный   
ответ Робба означал, что её старания не прошли даром.

Письмо Джону на стену было совсем другое — более личное и искреннее. Она могла представить состояние своего любимого брата, если до него уже дошли слухи об её замужестве с мужчиной настолько старше, да еще и Ланнистером. Джон же всегда был её защитником, а она для него — любимой маленькой сестричкой!

«Понимаешь, лорд Тайвин не подавляет меня и не пытается меня переделывать. Он вернул мне твою Иглу, которая до этого была конфискована. Он не против моих не женских увлечений. По дороге в Красный Замок мы нашли Нимерию и Тайвин разрешил мне её оставить. Она часто пребывает под столом во время наших трапез», — Арья молила, чтобы эти простые слова убедили Джона в ее счастливой семейной жизни. Она с нетерпением ждала ответа, но Стена далеко и, наверно, это будет не скоро.

Пришла горничная и помогла с платьем и волосами. Сегодня её день и серо-серебристое платье с белыми кружевами как раз что надо. Главное, материал мягкий и легкий. Год назад на ней было синее платье — более простое, несмотря на цвет. 

Воспоминание о прошлом дне рождения, когда вся ее семья была с ней, грустной волной нахлынуло на Арью. 

«Как ты быстро растешь, ты уже больше не маленькая девочка», — отец посмотрел на неё с гордостью, приподнял ее и поцеловал в лоб. Он подарил ей новое седло, выдержав недовольный взгляд ее матери — конечно, седло было мужское.

 

А мать подарила ей то синее платье, помогла облачиться в него, убрала её волосы, — «Не смей носиться, как угорелая и лезть куда не надо — постарайся быть сегодня настоящей леди. Я очень на тебя рассержусь, если испортишь платье или прическу». Она тогда выдержала все соблазны и не уронила облик леди. А вот платье ей чуть не испортил маленький Рикон, если бы она вовремя не увернулась от летящего в нее куска пирога.

Она больше никогда не увидит своего отца и младших братьев. Если это был Якен, кто убил Джоффри, то она отомстила за отца. Правда, это не уменьшило боль от потери. Но не совершенная месть не давала ей покоя — проклятый Теон как сквозь землю провалился. У ее лорда-супруга нет никаких видимых причин обманывать её и прикрывать мерзавца.

Усилием воли Арья переключилась на настоящее — сегодня ее день и жизнь продолжается, а печалью прошлого не изменишь. Арья вдруг с удивлением осознала, что она уже действительно взрослая — по крайне мере, её не тянет поиграть в новом платье с Нимерией или отправиться в нем на конюшню. 

В дверях показались Тайвин и её волчица, — Я привел ее, как ты просила, надеюсь, мы можем ей доверять, — ее муж не был в восторге от её желания, видимо из-за Томмена. 

— Моя девочка нападает лишь на тех, кто мне угрожает, а не по ассоциации, — съязвила Арья, но тут же смягчила свои слова улыбкой. 

Не могла она отказать маленькому королю, который не переставал донимать её, — «Арья, ну пожалуйста, познакомь меня со своей волчицей». Она бы его и раньше пригласила, без его котят, конечно. Но Серсея уже выказала своё неудовольствие ее общением с его величеством, хотя это происходило лишь в садах и во дворе для тренировок. Да и Томмена она уже успела отругать за их «глупые, неподобающие королю» игры. Арье было наплевать на её мнение, просто не хотелось подставлять мальчика, зная неадекватность Ланнистерши.

Она подружилась с маленьким королем еще в те первые дни, когда Серсея оплакивала своего монстра, а Томмен очень нуждался в поддержке. Она сделала это не только по просьбе своего супруга, но и потому, что мальчик вызывал у неё симпатию. Правда, играя с ним и с его котятами, она вспоминала своих младших братьев, хотя, между ними и было трудно найти что-то общее. Сердце периодически щемило от осознания безвозвратности их семейной идиллии в Винтерфелле, но, при этом, все равно было приятно забыть на время свой статус — так же, как и королю нравилось быть просто маленьким мальчиком. 

Сначала Томмен не скрывал своего удивления по поводу её союза с его дедом, — «Значит, ты теперь моя бабушка? У меня никогда не было бабушки. Но ты никак не похожа на такую», — его наивное выражение лица обезоружило Арью, и она не рассердилась, — «Если хочешь со мной дружить, то никогда так меня не называй», — засмеялась она в ответ.

Томмен признался ей под большим секретом, что чувствует себя виноватым, потому что не скорбит по Джоффри. Этот изверг недавно застрелил из арбалета одного из котят Томмена, прямо у того на глазах, — «Он был мне братом, и, хотя, я и ненавидел его за то, что он делал, я никогда не желал ему смерти. Я должен скорбеть по нему, как моя матушка, не так ли?»

«Успокойся, ты не можешь и не должен заставлять себя насильно что-то чувствовать. И виноват в том только Джоффри — он все для этого сделал», — успокоила мальчика Арья, — «Главное, никогда не становись таким, как он, и ты станешь хорошим королем».

«Я, на самом деле, не хочу быть королем, хотя мне и нравится ставить печати. Может, будет лучше, если мой дед станет королем — ему это больше подходит», — Арья была ошарашена подобным заявлением, хотя и не могла с ним не согласиться. 

«У тебя впереди еще много времени, чтобы решить, что ты хочешь в этой жизни и никому, пожалуйста, больше не говори о подобном», — твердо сказала тогда Арья, ловя себя на мысли, что она, вообще-то, не против этой идеи.

Тайвин внимательно осмотрел ее платье и протянул ей коробку. Конечно, ее лев просто не может вынести, как победно она облачилась в цвета Старков. Не дав ей ничего сказать в ответ, он водрузил на неё колье, сплетенное из золотых нитей и усеянное рубинами, такими же кровавыми, как на его кинжале. Он защелкнул замочек и, наклонившись, провел губами и языком вниз по её шее. Арья невольно замурчала — нет, не будет она сердиться на своего льва из-за какого-то украшения.

Слуга Тайвина вошел в комнату, отдал какой-то сверток её лорду-супругу, и быстро удалился, опасливо косясь на Нимерию. Конечно, следующий подарок. Но стоило ей лишь развернуть темно-серый бархат, как все недовольство, вызванное колье, улетучилось. 

 

***

 

Тайвин специально решил вручить свои подарки до прихода гостей — чтобы насладиться непосредственной реакцией своей волчицы. Зная равнодушие Арьи к украшениям вообще и к золоту в частности, он и не ожидал от нее восторгов по поводу первого подарка. Не возмутилась, и то уже хорошо. Но зато как засияло лицо его девочки при виде набора для стрельбы из лука! Легкий лук был сделан из березового дерева и змеиной кожи, стрелы обрамлены темно-серыми перьями, черный кожаный колчан украшала серебряная голова лютоволка с желтыми брильянтами-глазами. Арья явно не ожидала от него ничего подобного, — Прямо, как Нимерия, — она провела пальцем по серебряной морде. Его девочка бросилась к нему на шею, не боясь испортить платье. Он осторожно поднял Арью, — Понравилось? Лук небольшой и легкий — специально для стрельбы с седла.

— Он замечательный, — Арья покрыла его лицо поцелуями.

— У меня есть еще кое-что для тебя, не совсем подарок, а так, просто передаю в твоё пользование, — Громовержец теперь твой, если тебя не смутят его габариты. Только подбери подходящее седло.

— Тайвин, дорогой, — его жена благодарно прижалась к нему. 

Они спустились в малый холл, где все уже было готово для приема гостей. Его северная принцесса твердо отвергла его предложение устроить большое торжество в ее честь во дворце. Он и не настаивал — у него тоже не было желания лишний раз видеть всех этих придворных подхалимов и идиотов. «А сэкономленные деньги я лучше потрачу на благотворительность», — заявила Арья, с чем он тоже спорить не стал. Так что, всех приглашенных можно было посчитать на пальцах одной руки. 

Выбор его маленькой жены был очевиден: сестра Санса, соратница по неженским играм Бриенна, Киван, которого она уважала и относилась с симпатией, маленький король Томмен, с которым она успела подружиться по его наущению.

То, что его жена не пригласила Серсею, его нисколько не удивило — хотя они теперь и одна семья, было бы верхом ханжества заставлять их общаться. Однако она пригласила Тириона. Его волчица симпатизировала его наименее любимому сыну частично из-за благодарности за защиту сестры, но так же из-за его острых, дерзких комментариев, которые её почему-то развлекали.

«Тирион — самый умный и достойный из твоих детей, и он никогда не поднял руку на нашу семью», — объяснила Арья своe отнoшeниe. — «Если в будущем я умру во время родов, ты так же будешь ненавидеть нашего ребенка?» — она спросила тихим голосом. Её спокойные слова резанули, как острый клинок. Он не смог ей ответить — просто не знал, как.

И Арья была права, как ни тяжело ему было это осознавать. После всего, содеянного его золотыми близнецами, он уже не мог упрекать Тириона, как раньше. Через несколько дней возвращается Джейме и у него будет серьезный разговор со своими детьми. Он уверен, что после всех неприятных откровений Джейме выкинет и из сердца, и из головы свою порочную привязанность. 

Он посмотрел на свою юную жену и неприятные мысли улетучились. Он был благодарен Арье за её пожелание – они так прекрасно провели сегодняшнее утро. Семь преисподних, ему было просто необходимо отвлечься от своей рабочей рутины.

За дверью послышались приближающиеся шаги, Нимерия насторожилась. — Твои гости, любимая, — он коснулся губами ее руки, — Иди, встречай и следи за своей волчицей.

Первым прибыл его величество Томмен — конечно, не терпится на лютоволка посмотреть. Приглашение, естественно, держалось в секрете от Серсеи. Сопровождал его внука сир Лорас — новый королевский гвардеец. Его сестра тоже уже прибыла в Красный Замок и они с Арьей были представлены друг другу. Леди Маргери его волчице сразу не понравилась, так что она её не   
удостоила приглашением. Но так как юная Тирелл еще официально не обручена с Томменом, это не имеет большого значения.

Он с интересом наблюдал за внуком, который с опаской и восхищением изучал Нимерию. Волчица понюхала маленького короля и слегка боднула его в плечо. Томмен тут же перестал бояться и со счастливой улыбкой погладил её густую шерсть. Нимерия никогда так быстро не сближалась со взрослыми, и погладить её вот так, с первого дня знакомства никто раньше не решался. Может, его коронованный внук на самом деле не такой и трусливый. 

Его самого Нимерия уже давно считает за своего и для него стало почти привычкой приводить её по утрам к своей, обычно еще спящей, жене. Но вот отвести её обратно может только сама Арья.

На Тириона Нимерия вначале зарычала, но, обнюхав, успокоилась, отошла, легла у стены и стала равнодушно наблюдать за происходящим. К неудовольствию Тайвина, Тирион вручил его жене набор кайвассе, и та с радостью приняла подарок — теперь будет у них частым гостем: обучать Арью игре и новым дерзким шуткам.

Его маленькая волчица была очень рада старинной книге "Сказания Севера", которую ей вручил Киван. Это он предложил брату разыскать подобную книгу, чтобы порадовать Арью воспоминаниями о детстве и о родном доме. На самом деле, Тайвин надеялся, что встретит там легенду, объясняющую её тайну.

Арья была явно довольна подобным частным торжеством — искренне улыбалась гостям и непринужденно поддерживала беседу. А при дворе она всегда холодна и сдержанна. 

Правда, первые дни за этой бронёй прятался неуверенный в себе волчонок. Однажды, когда его маленькая жена как-то особенно растерянно посмотрела на свою более взрослую сестру и тут же опустила голову, как бы рассматривая свои руки и платье, и покусывая при этом нижнюю губу, он не выдержал — подошел, поцеловал своей леди-супруге руку и сделал комплимент. Это был совершенно не свойственный ему жест, но зато его девочка с улыбкой подняла голову, и в её стальных глазах сверкнул довольный огонек. После этого он больше не видел свою северную принцессу с опущенной головой — она по-своему освоила роль супруги лорда-десницы, правда её резковатая, холодная уверенность в себе никогда не переходила границы вежливости.

Санса и Арья оживленно беседовали с Тирионом, Томмен уплетал уже второй десерт, донимая Тартскую Деву какими-то вопросами. Он подозвал сира Лораса и приказал увести короля, а то еще Серсея нагрянет и устроит скандал. Как сообщил ему Киван, королева уже с утра была навеселе. Конечно — узнала, что его сегодня не будет при дворе. Тайвину уже надоело упрекать свою дочь за её постоянное злоупотреблении вином — вместо того, чтобы остановиться, она лишь старается не попадаться ему на глаза.

Арья вместе с Нимерией проводили Томмена до дверей, и его внук на прощание потрепал волчицу за загривок. Из-за того, что его жена настояла на присутствии Нимерии, пришлось отказаться от музыкантов и танцев. Но Арью последнее как-то мало волновало. Ничего, у него еще будет возможность потанцевать со своей маленькой леди. 

Тирион, видимо по настоянию Арьи, уже показывал сестрам правила Кайвассы. Тайвин когда-то сам играл неплохо, но времени на подобные глупости у него обычно не было. Его девочка с энтузиазмом слушала объяснения, передвигая фигуры по доске. Конечно, нельзя не признать — эта игра развивает остроту мышления, а у его супруги ум от природы острый. 

Он подошел и положил руку на плечо Арьи, — Первая игра за мной, дорогая.


	15. Chapter 15

Его дети уже ждали в горнице. Он вначале думал пригласить Кивана, так как тому тоже было что добавить, но решил избавить Серсею от дополнительного унижения. То, что сейчас произойдет в этой комнате, его златокудрая дочь полностью заслужила. Правда, все равно, на секунду прокралось чувство, что он как бы приносит ее в жертву, освобождая Джейме от какой-либо вины. Так что, чем меньше свидетелей, тем лучше — только непосредственно те, кто поспособствуют достижению его цели.

После происшедшего вчера, у Тайвина уже сочувствия к дочери не осталось. Он, конечно, предвидел возможность подобного, но где-то в глубине души надеялся, что Серсея не посмеет, хотя бы из уважения к нему. Посмела. Хорошо, что его охрана вовремя схватила сира Осни Кеттлблэка! Тот, изображая любопытного зеваку, подошел к загородке, где обитала Нимерия. В   
руке под плащом у него был кусок отравленного мяса. Осни быстро раскололся при дознании – удивительно, как все эти «благородные» сиры боятся боли. Горько признать, что его родная дочь не львица, а безмозглая дура — преданность не купить тем, что у тебя между ног.

Серсея видимо решила, что нападение – лучшая защита, — Я — Ваша дочь не только по крови, но и по духу и не собираюсь отказываться от позиции королевы-регента, как Джейме отказался от своего Белого Плаща, — заявила она с надменной полуулыбкой. В её холодных изумрудных глазах была удивительная решимость. 

— Если бы ты была моей дочерью по духу, то мы бы не собрались бы сейчас здесь для подобного разговора. Так что, ты еще раз выйдешь замуж. И будь благодарна, что я тебе предоставляю выбор между несколькими кандидатами. 

— Благодарю за великодушие, отец, но замужество в мои планы не входит! Лучше проявите вашу хваленую твердость по отношению к вашей жене-дикарке с ее зоопарком. Где это видано — держать опасного зверя на территории замка и разгуливать с ним по богороще? И за что Вы бросили сира Осни в темницу? Ваша жизнь, наверно, тоже стала бы спокойней без волчицы, чьё общество ваша маленькая мерзавка Вам бессовестно навязала.

— Моя жизнь станет намного спокойней, если ты перестанешь лезть не в свои дела. И если ты еще раз кого-либо к нам подошлешь, то посажу тебя под домашний арест без права контакта с окружающими.

— Ну что тебе все не дает покоя леди Арья и её питомец? Её волчица спокойная — ни на кого без повода не бросается, в отличие от тебя, милая сестрица, — Тирион с мерзкой ухмылкой посмотрел на Серсею. Конечно, он же просто не может держать свой рот на замке. В любом другом случае, Тайвин приказал бы своему младшему сыну заткнуться, но сегодня подобное поведение ему как раз на руку.

 

— Мы собрались сюда не для обсуждения моей леди-супруги, у которой, кстати, достаточно ума и выдержки не поддаваться на твои провокации. Я не слепой, Серсея, — спокойно продолжил Тайвин. Джейме и Тирион кивнули в знак согласия, и Серсея тут же бросила уничтожающий взгляд на своего близнеца. 

— Что-то не так, Серсея? Джейме — твой единоутробный брат, но это не значит, что у него не должно быть своего мнения, — он раздраженно посмотрел на дочь, которая с трудом пыталась сохранить самообладание.

Если быть честным самoму перед собой, то он не может обвинять дочь за измену Роберту — тот полностью это заслужил, так же, как и заслужил свою бесславную смерть. Он даже может понять, не принять, конечно, но объяснить самому себе, почему его золотые близнецы так легко поддались запретной страсти — они же выросли еще во время правления династии Драконов и не видели в кровосмесительстве большого греха. Но его первенец не будет больше марионеткой в руках этой лживой и глупой женщины, в которую, к сожалению, превратилась его любимая дочь.

— Маленькой волчице удаётся держать себя в руках с гораздо меньшим напряжением, чем тебе последнее время, милая сестрица, — Тирион, конечно, продолжал в своём духе.

Лицо Серсеи явно напряглось. Хорошо — еще пара реплик Тириона, и она сорвется. 

— Если Вы собирались наставлять меня и Джейме на путь истинный, то что он здесь делает? — Серсея бросила взгляд, полный презрения и ненависти на младшего брата. 

— Вы все мои дети и вы все Ланнистры. И нужно, пока еще не поздно, поставить на первое место приоритет нашей семьи и нашего имени, отказавшись от разрушительных вожделений и междоусобной ненависти.

— Вы должны сказать это Тириону. Это он ходит по проституткам, втаптывая в грязь наше имя, — зло выплюнула его дочь. Она что, за дурака его держит? Или за ханжу, не способного смотреть правде в глаза?

— Я не одобряю поведение Тириона, но его развратное поведение не стало причиной войны, — он сделал паузу, переводя взгляд с Джейме на Серсею, — Так что, это теперь ваша обязанность очистить имя Ланнистеров от очернения, остановить неподобающие слухи. Вы оба должны заиметь свои собственные семьи и новых детей, — закончил он беспристрастным тоном. 

Как он и ожидал, ни один из близнецов не решился вспомнить о традиции Таргариенов — конечно, кишка тонка на подобную дерзость. 

— Если основная идея подобного — это разлучить нас, то почему Вам не достаточно лишь послать Джейме в Бобровый Утес? Томмен еще очень мал и нуждается в моих наставлениях и опеке. А кто это сделает лучше родной матери? — голос Серсеи уже звучал слабее.

— Ты уже достаточно опекала и наставляла Джоффри. К тому же, я не одобряю попытки устранения членов своей собственной семьи и непотребные влечения к близким родственникам, — Тайвин зафиксировал свой взгляд на глазах дочери.

— Отец, я Вас не понимаю, если Джейме не будет рядом… — Серсея замялась.

— А я и не имею в виду Джейме, — резко выпалил Тайвин.

— Серсея, что имеет в виду отец? — озадаченно вставил Джейме.

— Джейме, спроси Тириона, как он чуть не погиб на Черноводной от руки Белого Плаща и спроси дядю Кивана, о чем поведал его сын, будучи в бреду.

— Какая чушь! Я не несу ответственность за больное воображение моего кузена-мальчишки. И у Тириона, видимо, галлюцинации разыгрались после нескольких дней без сознания, — Серсея старалась говорить спокойно, но в ее голосе чувствовался подавленный страх.

— Не ври, Серсея. У меня есть свидетель, который убил сира Мандона и спас жизнь Тириону. Очень низко покушаться на жизнь своих родных, Серсея. Особенно, когда твой брат сражался против нашего врага.

— Он мне не брат — он хитрый, изворотливый и подлый монстр. Он послал Мирцеллу в Дорн, он грозился расправиться с моими детьми, он шпионил за мной. Он — враг внутри нашей семьи. Я не могу поверить, вы на его стороне, отец.

— Я на стороне разума и долга. Чтобы выстоять, мы, Ланнистеры, должны быть единым целым. На этот раз ты зашла слишком далеко. Тебе больше нет доверия, — отрезал Тайвин.

— Как ты могла, Серсея? Тирион — наш маленький братик. Ты же знаешь, насколько мне он дорог, — Джейме, кажется, еще не мог поверить услышанному.

— А что по поводу Ланселя? – выдавил из себя Джейме минуту спустя.

— Прости, брат, но отец говорит правду. Лансель сам мне признался. Конечно, мне пришлось его для этого припугнуть — ничего не поделаешь, такой я коварный монстр. Так что, наш маленький кузен шпионил для меня за нашей милой сестрицей — для блага семьи Ланнистеров и нашего славного отечества, — Тирион захихикал.

— Ты, мерзкий, подлый недоросток. Я задушу тебя своими собственными руками, — Серсея сорвалась с места.

— Поумерь свой пыл, — Тайвин схватил её за локоть, — Кстати, сир Осни не выдержал и тоже поведал мне много интересного. За все содеянное тобой ты могла бы потерять голову или, в лучшем случае, стать Молчаливой Сестрой. Я всего лишь требую от тебя добровольно отказаться от позиции королевы-регентши и сочетаться браком. К тому же, раз тебе нужен мужчина, то лучше удовлетворять свою потребность в законном союзе, а не нарушать закон, - он отпустил дочь, и та стремительно бросилась к выходу. 

— Пытаетесь быть милостивым, отец? Вам лучше этому заранее научиться. Ваша женушка скоро подрастет и у неё тоже может возникнуть потребность нарушить определенные законы, — Серсея неестественно засмеялась и вышла вон, громко хлопнув дверью.

 

Слова дочери были как плевок, но Тайвин сумел сохранить свою обычную невозмутимость. Он отпустил Тириона, чтобы спокойно закончить разговор с Джейме. Его старший сын сидел, уставившись в одну точку потемневшими глазами. На какую-то секунду Тайвин по-настоящему испугался за него.

— Извини, сын, но тебе нужно было узнать правду. Будь мужественным — ты же настоящий Лев. У тебя будет своя жизнь, своя семья, — он понимал, что, несмотря на логичность, это маленькое утешение для Джейме в данный момент. Но, с другой стороны, будь Серсея безупречна с Джейме, тому было бы намного тяжелее выполнить его волю и расстаться с сестрой. 

— За все это время я даже никогда не взглянул на другую женщину, не то, чтобы быть с кем-то, — Джейме проговорил как бы самому себе. 

— Я сделаю, что вы от меня требуете, отец. Я хотел бы покинуть Красный Замок как можно быстрее, — Джейме наконец поднял на него глаза.

— Я все еще надеюсь, что ты рассмотришь леди Сансу, как подходящую кандидатуру. Я не собираюсь проявлять насилие — мы в преддверие переговоров. Но девушка и добровольно согласится, если ты галантно поухаживаешь за ней. Забудь эту проклятую клятву — она была вырвана у тебя под лезвием меча. Ты же сам видишь — девушка красива, очень приятна в   
общении и у нее утонченные манеры. И перечить тебе она никогда не будет – просто не способна на подобное. А понятия долга и чести у Старков в крови, — Тайвин решил еще раз внять рассудку сына.

— Я не хочу больше возвращаться к этому разговору, отец. Мне не нужна женщина, которая во всем соглашается со мной только потому, что по-другому не может. Красота и манеры — это последнее, на что я посмотрю при выборе супруги. Не беспокойтесь, я не заставлю вас долго ждать и сообщу о своём решении, — Джейме оставил его теряться в догадках: интересно, какие у его сына могут быть идеи на этот счет? Но что волноваться заранее — уже и то хорошо, что тот на правильном пути. Если выбор его наследника будет неприемлем, то он твердо расставит все на свои места.

Язвительное высказывание Серсеи не выходило у него из головы. Ему уже пятьдесят шесть. Будет ли Арья желать его через пять, десять, двадцать лет? Он будет стареть, а его волчица — расцветать. Пока только он один видит зачатки её будущей красоты. Через пару лет многие мужчины будут головы поворачивать ей вослед. Сумеет ли Арья устоять от соблазна? Он разорвет в клочья любого, кто посмеет прикоснуться к его девочке. Научиться быть милостивым? Говоря это, его дочь, естественно, надеялась на противоположенное. Да у него рука не поднимется покарать Арью, что бы та не сотворила. Так же, как он не сможет по-настоящему наказать Серсею. Вне зависимости от тяжести содеянного.

Быстрее бы Серсея убралась из Красного Замка! Его леди-супруга и его королева- дочь желают смерти друг другу — это ясно по взглядам, которые не поддаются условиям зыбкого нейтралитета. Он благодарен Арье за ее самообладание. Но надолго ли его хватит? Что бы сделала его девочка, если бы узнала о вчерашнем, к счастью, провалившемся покушении на Нимерию? Если его жена и его дочь сцепятся в смертельной схватке, ему будет очень сложно выбирать между ними. 

Он постарался успокоиться. Его Арья высоко держит своё слово и свою честь. Она не будет мстить его семье. А в будущем, это же чувство чести удержит её от плотских соблазнов – она никогда не нарушит супружеской клятвы. 

Арья уже должна скоро вернуться с занятий по стрельбе из лука. Она просто обожает свой новый лук — его подарок, и тренируется с удивительным прилежанием. Инструктор, которого он нанял для жены, говорит, что если она так будет продолжать и дальше, то скоро станет настоящим виртуозом. И с конем Тайвин ей тоже угодил — уже на второй день после дня рождения Арья была верхом на Громовержце. Они с Тартской Девой и Нимерией отправились на короткую прогулку-охоту в Королевский лес. Естественно, в сопровождении нескольких гвардейцев. Он тогда даже невольно улыбнулся: лицо его леди-супруги было преисполнено такой неподдельной детской гордостью.

А позавчера он, скрепя сердце, позволил Арье выехать в город для благотворительных целей. Он строго приказал ей не спешиваться ни при каких обстоятельствах. Леди Маргери не пример — Ланнистерам не нужна дешевая популярность. Монеты, брошенные с седла, ничем не хуже. И нечего его жене приближаться даже на расстояние вытянутой руки к разному сброду. Ему и так становится не по себе каждый раз, когда он думает о том, что его девочке пришлось скрываться на Блошином дне после казни своего отца. 

Арье не нравятся подобные строгие приказы, хотя, видят Семеро, он крайне редко к ним прибегает. Она не перечит, но её штормовые глаза отвечают ему лучше всяких слов. Хорошо, его волчица отходчива, лишь покусать и поцарапать потом ночью может. Но позавчера обошлось без этого — видимо самой понравилось смотреть на все с высоты Громовержца.

Прошел еще час, а Арьи всё не было в башне. Тайвин решил сам пойти за женой. Она наверно, просто слишком увлеклась и забыла про время — его девочка упорная и её бесит, что пока у нее не получается попадать в цель с седла на ходу. А может, просто наблюдает за поединком на мечах. 

Тайвин оказался прав, его жена была еще там, но в стороне от действа. Они что-то взволнованно обсуждали с Бриенной у выхода. Он незаметно приблизился к «подругам по оружию». Лицо Тартской Девы было красным и она эмоционально, но неуклюже жестикулировала своими большими руками. 

— Успокойся, нет у него никаких оснований играть в подобные грязные игры или смеяться над тобой. Ты что, совсем глупая, Бриенна, что не понимаешь, насколько это серьезно? Никто не забавляется подобным образом.

— Но, Арья, зачем ему это? Он же не может действительно желать меня.

— Разные мужчины желают разных женщин. Совсем недавно я тоже была такой же дурой — считала, что только Санса и ей подобные могут быть желанны и любимы. Мой тебе совет – будь честная сама перед собой, пойми, что ты сама чувствуешь к…. — Арья недоговорила, заметив его. 

— Подумай хорошенько, Бриенна, — она помахала деве-рыцарю на прощание.

— Мой лорд супруг, — Арья улыбнулась ему, а Бриенна неловко промямлила, — Лорд Тайвин, — и удалилась в странной спешке.

— Что, кто-то приударил за твоей большой подружкой? Ты-то что ей мозги пудришь? Лучше посоветовала бы не доверять проходимцу, которого привлекают владения её отца.

— Тайвин, владения её отца здесь совершенно не причем. И, очень тебя прошу, ни о чем меня не спрашивай — это между нами девочками.

— Это когда же Бриенна успела в девочку превратиться? — он подавил смешок, — не важно, тайны Тартской Девы — это меньшее, что меня волнует. Идем лучше домой, пора обедать, — он взял свою маленькую жену за руку. 

Позже, когда они занимались любовью, ему вдруг опять вспомнились слова Серсеи. Он, наверно, остановился и как-то по-другому посмотрел на Арью, так как та не преминула поинтересоваться, что не так. Если он не забудет эти проклятые слова, его девочка разлюбит его намного раньше, чем предсказала его злобная дочь. 

Он перевернулся на спину и посадил Арью сверху, — Я соскучился по моей наезднице, — он шлепнул её по ягодицам. Та тут же приняла вызов — ускорила темп и яростно впилась пальцами в его плечи. Он положил руку между их телами, поместив ее клитор между своими пальцами. Он у Арьи на удивление крупный для такой маленькой девочки. От дополнительных ощущений она застонала и прогнулась назад. Он продолжил массировать этот набухший бутон, при этом надавливая рукой на покрытый темным пушком лобок. Тело его девочки начало содрогаться в преддверии оргазма. Пока он способен удовлетворять свою неистовую волчицу, опасаться нечего. Её вожделение искренне, она не способна притворяться. Он сделает все, чтобы так все   
оставалось еще много лет. 

Наконец, лоно Арьи плотным кольцом сжало его плоть и он почувствовал её соки на своих бедрах. Его девочка упала ему на грудь, выдыхая его имя. Он кончил в ту же секунду, прижимая Арью к себе. Его тело было удовлетворено, голова расслаблена. Слова Серсеи растворились, как абсурдное наваждение.


	16. Chapter 16

Арья сделала резкий выпад и турнирный меч Бриенны прошелся по бицепсу её правой руки. Девочка согнулась от резкой боли. — Ты в порядке? Прости, не удалось придержать удар, — Тартская Дева звучала виновато. Арья сдержалась, чтобы не завыть от боли, а то расстроит подругу еще больше.

— Ничего страшного, это не твоя вина, — наконец выдавила она из себя. Арья действительно не была в обиде — нечего было забывать о габаритах и силе Бриенны и атаковать так вплотную. К тому же, это всего лишь сильный ушиб. Правда, продолжать тренировку после него она была не в состоянии, что было обидно, так как они только начали. Да и уговорить Бриенну на подобный урок ей стоило большого труда — та всегда очень неохотно соглашалась, предвидя возможность подобной травмы. 

Тайвин наотрез отказался практиковаться с ней после похожего случая еще в Харренхолле — тогда пострадало её левое плечо. Он вообще запретил ей дуэли, — «Тренируйся одна, пока не прибудет твой новый учитель фехтования из Бравосса, раз не соображаешь, куда лезешь».

Где-то её муж был прав: она же забывается и буквально набрасывается на противника, желая победить во что бы то ни стало — нереальная задача в обоих случаях. Ничего, когда-нибудь она станет настоящим водным плясуном и размер оппонента уже не будет иметь значения. И тогда она им всем покажет!

Боль стала понемногу утихать, но ушиб обработать надо. И лучше обойтись без помощи мейстера, — Бриенна, у тебя еще осталась мазь, о которой ты как-то недавно упоминала? — Являясь опытным «закаленным» бойцом, Бриенна предпочитала иметь у себя средства для лечения незначительных повреждений.

Они направились в сторону башни. Тайвин недавно ушел на Малый Совет, так что они успеют позаботиться о руке до его прихода. Ей уже не было сильно больно, но чем быстрее наложить компресс, тем меньше будет синяк. А чем меньше синяк, тем меньше её лорд-супруг будет гневаться на неё за непослушание. Вообще, лучше что-нибудь придумать, исключая Бриенну из   
ситуации. Лорд Тайвин свою будущую невестку и так не жалует.

Конечно, она ожидала, что её мужу не понравится выбор Джейме. Ей самой крупно не повезло, что Тайвин стал свидетелем её разговора с Бриенной. Её с юмором сказанное: «это между нами девочками», было истолковано как предательство.

«Значит, интересы какой-то компаньонки по тренировкам тебе важнее интересов мужа! Она же тебе не родственница и не подруга детства», — ядовито бросил в неё тогда Тайвин и не пожелал выслушать её оправдания. 

После этого он игнорировал её в течение нескольких дней, обращаясь к ней только при крайней необходимости, и то двумя-тремя словами. Он не обедал с ней, ложился ещё позже обычного, не прикасался к ней ночью. Тайвин старался не встречаться с ней взглядом, если вдруг случайно и оказывался рядом. Хотя выражение его лица и было непроницаемо, она все равно чувствовала, что её Лев сам себе места не находит. 

На пятый день Арья уже не могла всё это терпеть. Она решительно направилась к его рабочему столу, за которым, несмотря на поздний час, её муж все еще прибывал. Тайвин даже не поднял на неё глаза, — «Мой дорогой супруг, пожалуйста, пойми: все, о чём мы между собой говорим всегда остаётся между нами . А ты даже никогда не предупреждал меня об этом. Бриенна не только попросила меня никому об этом не рассказывать — она взяла с меня слово чести.

Она рискнула вплотную приблизиться к нему и положить руку на его плечо, — «Тайвин, моё сердце и мои приоритеты с тобой. Я просто не посчитала, что Бриенна является угрозой».

Тайвин не отбросил её руку, как она того боялась. Он поднял на неё глаза и долго изучающее смотрел на неё, как бы решая, насколько сказанное ею правдиво и искренне. Потом он резко притянул её к себе на колени, прижал к своей груди и зарылся лицом в её волосах.

«Раз я не могу выкорчевать из тебя эту проклятую честь Старков, мне, видимо, придется привыкнуть и принимать её, как должное», — недовольно проворчал он.

«Нет, Бриенна не является угрозой, просто она — не лучший выбор. Хотя, с другой стороны, если лорд Сельвин не решит жениться и заиметь наследника, Сапфировый Остров будет под властью Ланнистеров», — закончил тогда Тайвин со своей обычной холодной рассудительностью.

По дороге они зашли на задний двор. Нимерия была рада видеть Арью и последовала за подругами вверх по лестнице. 

— Принеси мазь, а я пока разденусь, — она отправила Бриенну в её комнату, а сама быстрым шагом направилась к покоям лорда-десницы. Им нужно поторопиться, а то вдруг у Тайвин вернется быстрее, чем обычно. Хорошо, что уже за полдень и служанки уже закончили с уборкой. А её персональная горничная появится здесь только за пару часов до обеда. Она оставила своего   
охранника со скучающим у дверей сослуживцем и они с Нимерией зашли в помещение.

Оказавшись в холле, её волчица глухо зарычала и бросилась в спальню. Она услышала, что что-то упало. Рычание Нимерии усилилось. Но тут Арья уже влетела в комнату вслед за ней. У камина, её волчица нависла над существом, похожим на худенького ребенка. 

— Ты кто такой? Что ты здесь делаешь? Отвечай, или моя волчица тебя разорвет на части, — кто бы это ни был, пришел он сюда не с добрыми намерениями. Она взяла Нимерию за загривок и оттащила на пару шагов, — Встань, сними капюшон и отвечай. Я с тобой не шучу.

Маленькое тело осторожно повернулось и поднялось. Когда капюшон упал вниз, перед Арьей предстала девчушка лет девяти-десяти с темными курчавыми волосами, большими миндалевидными светло-коричневыми глазами и оливковой кожей. Если бы не свежий шрам во всю щеку, то, действительно, красивый ребенок.

Ребенок дрожал, что было не удивительно. Местной челяди и даже охране потребовалось около месяца, чтобы привыкнуть к лютоволку. А Нимерия ни на кого из них вот так не бросалась. Арья еще раз внимательно оглядела незваную гостью. Она была полностью уверена, что никогда раньше её не видела. Так что, это не могла быть просто любопытная нахалка из детей прислуги, пробравшаяся сюда из-за рассеянности охраны. Девочка что-то сжимала в кулачке. 

— Дай сюда, — потребовала Арья, уже догадываясь, что это может быть. Конечно, маленький флакончик с понятным содержимым.

— Кто тебя послал? Тебе лучше говорить правду, иначе…, — она показала на Нимерию.

— Лорд Бейлиш, — прошептал ребенок.

— Секретный проход через очаг? — Арья заметила, что сапоги и брюки ребенка в золе. Девочка утвердительно кивнула головой.

— Кто порезал тебе лицо?

— Я сама.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не стать проституткой.

Значит, девочка взбунтовалась и проклятый мизинец заставляет её отрабатывать по-другому. На секунду Арья почувствовала жалость. Но, не вернись она так неожиданно, этот ребенок вряд ли пожалел бы их.

— Для чего это предназначено? - она подняла флакон к лицу девчушки и испытывающее на неё посмотрела.

— Для кувшина с вином, — ребенок весь трясся, — Вы меня убьёте? — выдавило из себя несчастное создание.

— Я не могу гарантировать тебе жизнь — это будет зависеть от Лорда-Десницы. Я попробую за тебя заступиться, но бороться за сохранение твоей жизни я не буду, — Арья решила не давать напрасную надежду.

Через несколько минут пришла Бриенна и Арья смогла отойти и позвать начальника охраны. Уверенным тоном леди Ланнистер приказала ему срочно разыскать её лорда-супруга, арестовать Петира Бейлиша и позвать мейстера для определения яда.

На осторожное замечание, что лишь сам лорд Тайвин может дать приказ на арест лорда, Арья спокойно заметила, — Если лорд Бейлиш ускользнет, то вы лично будете за это в ответе.

Она осталась ждать мужа в компании Бриенны, Нимерии и убийцы-неудачницы, совершенно позабыв про свою руку.

— А теперь сядь и расскажи нам, как ты попала в лапы Мизинца, — Арья устроилась напротив девочки и обняла свою меховую сестру.

 

***

 

Заседание уже подходило к концу, когда в дверях показалась его охрана. Мизинец поднялся и попытался выскользнуть вон, не привлекая к себе внимания. Гвардейцы Ланнистеров заблокировали выход, несмотря на возмущение Бейлиша. Еще до того, как начальник его охраны доложил ему о случившемся, Тайвину было ясно, что они поступили правильно. Он подтвердил приказ жены, и протестующего Мизинца увели.

Тайвин поспешил в свои покои. — Это были Слезы Лиса, — сообщил ему мейстер Пицель, как только он переступил порог опочивальни. То, что дрожащий ребенок говорит правду, он не сомневался. Как он только мог недооценивать коварство этого интригана и выскочки?

Он приказал своему человеку увести и прикончить неудачливую отравительницу. Даже при выполнении своей миссии она бы в живых не осталась — зачем Мизинцу свидетели. Естественно, Тартская Дева преградила им дорогу, обвиняя его в ненужной жестокости и настаивая на невинности ребенка.

«Хорошо! Если эта глупая женщина начнет драться с его гвардейцем, то это послужит хорошим поводом для разрыва помолвки. Тогда завтра же можно будет посадить эту леди Бриенну на корабль и отправить к отцу», — Тайвин еле сдержал ухмылку.

— Можно с вами переговорить с глазу на глаз, мой лорд, — Арья была на удивление сдержана. Они уединились в прилегающей к спальне комнате. Его девочка тут же порывисто обняла его. Он прижал её к себе еще сильнее. Они оба нуждались в этой, пусть и минутной, близости.

— Я ослушалась тебя и, по иронии судьбы, это спасло наши жизни. Так что, не сердись на меня из-за синяка, — прошептала она в его грудь.  
— Нет, я не буду, но пусть мейстер посмотрит твой ушиб, — он погладил её волосы и спину.  
— И насчет этого ребенка, - продолжила Арья, — она, всего лишь, подневольная пешка. Мизинец держит её маленького братца и угрожал убить его в случае её отказа. А мать их недавно умерла, — она остановилась на минуту, видимо, думая, как ей лучше попросить за девчонку.

— Я знаю, тебя не волнуют беды маленьких людей. Я бы хотела сохранить ей жизнь, но я не буду на тебя в обиде, если для тебя так важна казнь этой малолетки. Этот ребенок — никто для меня. Мой приоритет — наши с тобой отношения, — Арья подняла на него глаза.

— Но у меня есть один аргумент в её защиту. Беда обрушилась на семью этой несчастной, когда, шестнадцать лет назад, твоя армия бесчинствовала в городе. Один простой плотник был убит при попытке спасти свою жену от изнасилования. Его жена была тоже зверски убита. Их дочь, примерно моего возраста, была изнасилована и вынуждена стать проституткой. Она была   
матерью этого несчастного ребенка, — в глазах Арьи не было ни упрека, ни мольбы. Решение оставалось за ним.

Он сам не знал, почему он решил помиловать эту девочку, пусть и пешку, но чуть не ставшую для них смертоносной. Он не был человеком, способным на сострадание, жалость или чувство вины. 

— То есть, ты решила, что как настоящий Ланнистер, я в долгу перед этой малявкой и обязан заплатить по счетам? Ты очень сообразительна, дорогая, — он наклонился и поцеловал свою маленькую жену в лоб.

— Но запомни, если этого ребенка еще раз заметят на территории Красного Замка, его убьют сразу на том же месте. Так что, если собираешься ей помочь, делай это быстро. Я ушел допрашивать Мизинца, — он выпустил Арью из своих рук, направился к выходу и небрежным жестом повелел отпустить полумертвого от страха ребенка.

Бейлиш сначала отрицал все, но все же наконец раскололся от боли. Поступил рационально или просто сломался? Может, даже сошел с ума? Он с явным удовольствием поведал о своих грязных манипуляциях, смакуя подробности. В свой предсмертный час он полностью оправдал знак своего дома, видимо, не случайно выбранный им. Он был похож на птицу-пересмешника, которая, наконец, получила возможность посмеяться над всесильным Львом. Мерзавец со смехом выплюнул ему в лицо свой рассказ о том, как он ловко использовал Лизу Аррен для столкновения Старков с Ланнистерами. Теперь ему надо что-то решать с леди Лизой – Ланнистеры всегда платят по счетам. И не важно, что она родная тётя его Арьи. 

Он вернулся к себе в покои, когда уже начало темнеть. Арья мирно спала рядом с Нимерией. А Нимерия заняла его сторону кровати. Правда, учитывая последние события, он не разгневался на волчицу — она проявила себя с лучшей стороны. Да, чуткий слух и обоняние зверя сослужили хорошую службу. И сейчас, Нимерия тут же проснулась и повернула к нему голову.   
— Нимерия, слезь, - спокойно позвал он, смотря ей в глаза. После того случая в шатре она ни разу на него не зарычала. Правда, раньше она никогда не занимала его места.

— Иди сюда, Нимерия, - эту команду она всегда слушалась — он же приводил её по утрам к еще спящей жене. Нимерия спрыгнула вниз, приблизилась к нему, понюхала его рукав и вопросительно на него посмотрела.

— Да, девочка, это кровь. Я только что убил, — он погладил загривок волчицы, — Иди, ложись сюда, — он указал на ковер на полу. Удивительно, но Нимерия исполнила команду. Арья была права – волчица научилась его уважать. 

Он переоделся и бросил запятнанную одежду в угол. Он уже давно никого не убивал своей собственной рукой. И это не была кровь Мизинца. Он не Эддард Старк — быть исполнителем собственных приговоров. Он убил, чтобы не оставлять свидетелей.

Арья пошевелилась во сне. Когда она проснется, то придется задать ей несколько вопросов. Он уверен — его девочка ему не соврет. Лучшая гарантия этому — эта проклятая честь Старков. Несмотря на мучившие его мысли, Тайвин гордился своей маленькой женой. Не прояви она твердости с его людьми, Бейлиш был бы уже далеко отсюда.

Арья открыла глаза и улыбнулась ему, — Я знаю, что спать еще рано, но я так устала после всего этого. Мы еще не обедали, и я голодна, - она вылезла из под одеяла. На её руке была повязка.

— Еще болит? – Тайвин слегка коснулся её предплечья.

— Нет, но Пицель настоял на компрессе. Можно мне сегодня не одеваться в платье? — попросила Арья тихим голосом. Когда он кивнул в знак согласия, лицо его маленькой волчицы просияло. Обычно, во время обеда, он предпочитает видеть свою юную супругу в платье. 

— Так что же ты сделала с нашим маленьким наёмником? Достаточно ли ты наградила эту паршивку за её смертоносную попытку? — спросил он с беззлобным сарказмом.

— Я её отправила очень далеко отсюда. Туда, куда я сама была однажды приглашена. А как Мизинец? Раскололся? Все рассказал?

— И раскололся, и рассказал. Рассказал так много, что я не мог позволить ему жить лишний час. Ни ему, ни палачу, который слышал его откровения, — Тайвин налил себе вина и пригубил кубок, — Если бы здесь был яд, то мне хватило бы одного глотка. Ты редко составляешь мне компанию, так что Серсея обвинила бы тебя. О переговорах с Севером уже не могло бы быть и речи. А мерзавец-пересмешник, провернув еще пару грязных интриг, смог бы даже занять пост Десницы, — Тайвин устало сделал несколько глотков.

Он кликнул слугу и приказал подать обед прямо в спальню. Арья надела тунику со штанами, пренебрегла обувью и устроилась с ногами на диване. 

— Между прочим, Мизинец узнал тебя тогда в Харренхолле, — он сел рядом с женой.

— Я тогда как раз этого и боялась, помнишь, какой я была нервной, — Арья улыбнулась.

— Но вместо того, чтобы мне об этом рассказать, он нанял человека для наблюдения за тобой, — продолжил он. Улыбка исчезла с лица Арьи. Её большие глаза настороженно изучали его.

— Так что, моя дорогая, у меня к тебе есть несколько вопросов, — он посмотрел ей в глаза, — Обещай, что не будешь мне лгать.

Арья кивнула в знак согласия. Тайвин на секунду задумался. У него нет ни малейшего желания пугать свою волчицу, но ему нужно знать правду.

— Был у тебя друг-иностранец среди солдат в Харренхолле? — он решил спрашивать прямо. Арья молча кивнула и прикусила нижнюю губу.

— Сейчас же прекрати! Синяки, покусанные губы — неужели я все это заслужил? — Арья послушалась и немного расслабилась от его шутки.

— Он был преступник, которого везли с нами на Стену. Я спасла ему жизнь — помогла выбраться из горящей клетки.

— Он убил для тебя Амори Лорха? — Арья не дернулась, но опять напряглась. Правда, ответила утвердительно и не отвела при этом глаза.

— Я заподозрил что-то подобное, когда увидел у него в руке пергамент, который до твоего ухода был на моём столе. Да и ты, моя милая чашница, появилась сразу вслед за ним. Но я тут же оставил подобную мысль, так как наёмник такого уровня мастерства стоит больших денег, — он был рад, что его девочка не сильно испугалась «допроса», хотя и не хотела распространяться на интересующую его тему.

— Он был Безликим? — он решил пробить молчание Арьи резким вопросом.

— Да. Последний раз я видела его как раз после нашего первого поцелуя. Он предложил взять меня с собой в Храм, и также стать Безликой. 

— Я очень рад, что ты выбрала меня. Хотя, я уверен, ты намного способнее этой девчонки Бейлиша. Ты её отправила в Храм Белого и Черного?

— Да, и она должна нам одну жизнь, — Арья усмехнулась.

— И последнее — мне нужен подобный человек. Так что, если ты можешь как-то связаться со своим Безликим, я буду признателен, — предложил Тайвин, стараясь говорить равнодушно, чтобы не выдать истинных мотивов своего интереса. У него чуть не вырвался вздох облегчения, когда его волчица ответила отрицательно, – ему, конечно, пригодился бы такой человек, но чем дальше он будет от его жены, тем лучше.

У него был еще один вопрос, но он решил, что для них обоих будет лучше не касаться этой темы.

«Убийство Джоффри тоже дело твоих рук?» — спросил Тайвин, когда Бейлиш уже завершил свои откровения.  
На это наглец цинично произнес, — «Я планировал подобное, но меня опередили. И не исключено, что это было сделано Безликим дружком вашей жены». Тайвин тут же дал знак палачу прикончить Мизинца. Сам же подошел сзади и резанул палача кинжалом по горлу.

Кто убил Джоффри, вряд ли когда-либо узнается. Лучше не тревожить маленькую волчицу вопросами. А управлять королевством намного легче без полупомешанного мальчишки на троне. Просто до сих пор горько, что он был вдвойне его внуком.

После обеда он рассказал Арье об откровениях Мизинца. Тайвин был очень доволен, что его жена не стала защищать свою единственную тётю. Наоборот, она была искренне возмущена её предательством и подлостью.

— Пошли ей голову её любовника. Может, она с горя просто покончит с собой. Таким образом, обойдется без огласки, — хладнокровно изрекла его волчица. Он был с этим согласен — Ланнистеры платят по счетам, но репутация его семьи и семьи его жены не должна пострадать. 

Они решили оставить Нимерию у себя до утра. Так что, эта ночь лишь для сна и отдыха. Завтра туннель будет тщательно обследован, а вход в их комнаты заблокирован. 

— У меня еще есть к тебе вопрос, дорогая, — он не смог сдержаться, но постарался звучать шутливо. 

— Что? Опять про Безликого? — конечно, его волчица тут же насторожилась.

— Нет. И, пожалуй, я оставлю это до нашей первой ночевки в лесу, в компании с Нимерией. Ты же тогда не сможешь устоять и не воспользоваться своим даром?


	17. Chapter 17

Чем ближе к Риверрану, тем быстрее колотилось сердце у Арьи. Даже жарко что-то стало, несмотря на холодный ветер. А зима уже действительно близко. Ночи уже намного холодней, чем они были три месяца назад, во время их марш-броска из Харренхолла.

Путешествие заняло у них около двух недель — с остановками в замках и гостиницах, а если и под открытым небом, то в достаточно обустроенном, отапливаемом очагом шатре. Правда, из-за удобств, перевозимых повозками, приходилось поступаться скоростью, что, разумеется, раздражало. Часто Арье хотелось пуститься в галоп, но не было смысла сердить из-за этого мужа. Хотя периодически посылаемые вперёд разведчики и не находили ничего подозрительного, Тайвин считал, что нескольким всадникам лучше не отделяться от большой группы. 

Основания для осторожности были. Она сама ночью, будучи в шкуре Нимерии, наткнулась на небольшую группу без опознавательных знамён — примерно с десяток неорганизованных, изможденных и плохо вооруженных мужчин, похожих на межевых рыцарей. А может, это были разбойники? Но она не стала ни сама связываться, ни рассказывать об этом Тайвину. Тем более, что неизвестные решили держаться подальше от отряда, насчитывающего более трёх сотен воинов. И не стоило из-за такого пустяка открыто признаваться в своём даре.

В закатном небе уже показался замок Талли, похожий на большой корабль. Кто и как их встретит? Пригласят ли их в замок до официального подписания мирного соглашения, или, если сказать честно, до капитуляции её брата, чем, по сути дела, и явится его отказ от независимости Севера. Чем ближе к замку, тем больше её мучили эти мысли. Робб, естественно, будет чувствовать себя униженным и никогда не узнает, чего он, на самом деле, избежал. 

Чтобы успокоиться, опять пришлось повторить себе самой все аргументы. Наблюдая за мужем эти месяцы, она, к облегчению своей совести, удостоверилась, что он правит без излишней жестокости. Как только Робб дал согласие на переговоры, Тайвин отозвал Скачущую Гору и с тех пор никто уже больше не тревожит крестьян в Речных Землях. Сожженные поля и деревни будут ещё долго напоминать о зверствах армии Ланнистеров. Но во время их путешествия уже там и здесь можно было наблюдать работающих в полях или восстанавливающих свои нехитрые постройки крестьян. Если война не разразится вновь, то у этих людей есть надежда пережить зиму. 

Её лев никогда не превратится в безобидного котёнка — у неё нет на этот счёт никаких сомнений. Например, несколько приспешников Мизинца, которых тот так охотно выдал, были допрошены и, в свою очередь, выдали людей, снабжавших их информацией. Среди них оказалась одна из горничных Арьи. «Я их всех предупредил в первое же наше утро по прибытии», — Тайвин не дал ей возможность даже попытаться попросить за глупую девушку, которая, польстившись на пару монет, лишь сообщала о деталях их быта. 

Так что, все без исключения отправились на плаху или на виселицу. «Хороший пример для остальных», — прокомментировал своё решение Тайвин. Её не в меру жалостливая сестричка вякнула что-то по поводу неоправданной жестокости — наверно хотела спасти своего «Флориана». Хотя до Сансы вроде бы и дошло, к чему могла привести её наивная доверчивость.

Её сестра опять отдалилась от неё — почти всю дорогу провела в повозке вместе со своей вновь обретенной подружкой детства, которая была освобождена из борделя Бейлиша. Джейни теперь боялась Арью, как огня, избегала её, видимо, не зная, как с ней себя вести. Конечно, над супругой лорда Тайвина не посмеёшься, а добрых чувств Джейни к ней никогда не испытывала. А когда они прибудут на место, то Санса будет неразлучна с матерью. 

А вот как её встретят мать и брат? Кто она для них — жертва или предательница? Не хотелось быть ни той, ни другой. Конечно, её мать — настоящая дама и вряд ли позволит прямые оскорбления в адрес лорда Тайвина, не должна, по крайне мере — это было бы нелогично. Но её лорд-супруг пару раз неоднозначно намекал, что леди Кейтилин не очень дружит с логикой. Почему-то она не набросилась за это на мужа, хотя за любое слово против её отца она реагирует как «бешенная волчица», как он изволил однажды выразиться.

Ей же самой приходится наступать себе на горло, чтобы мыслить как политик, отбросив ненависть, желание отомстить, и даже принципиальность далеко в сторону. Осудил бы её за это отец? 

Но что такое принципиальность? Раз Томмен не Баратеон, а бастард Ланнистеров, то трон по справедливости должен перейти к Станнису, как и заявил тогда её отец перед всем двором. Но как можно отдать власть человеку, поклоняющемуся заморскому богу, сжигающему людей, септы и богорощи, не погнушавшемуся даже убить родного брата с помощью чёрной магии? Конечно, её отец ни о чём подобном наверно даже помыслить не мог.

Она надеется, что, когда мать узнает про предательство Бейлиша, то это сгладит многие острые углы. Главное, чтобы она поверила им на слово. Доказательств и свидетелей никаких не осталось — Тайвин сделал это ради неё. Они больше никогда не говорили об её Безликом друге, но Арья легко догадалась, что Мизинец наверняка связал Якена с таинственной смертью Джоффри. Подобный наговор был бы недоказуем, но всякий раз, когда она думает о том, что её лев поставил их отношения выше любых подозрений и обвинений, выше памяти о своём, пусть недостойном, но кровном внуке, выше мести за него, её сердце пропускает удар. Значит, то, что возникло между ними – это настоящее. И она не даст ни матери, ни Роббу, ни родственникам со стороны Талли настроить её против мужа.

Смешно, но у неё даже тайн от Тайвина больше не было. Он всё же вычитал про варгов в книге, которую подарил ей Киван и несколько раз давал ей понять, что знает об её даре. Она, разумеется, отшучивалась и не признавалась, хотя вначале и было неприятное ощущение, что он своими намёками снимает с неё что-то большее, чем одежду. 

Вот они уже совсем близко. Её супруг приказал разбить лагерь в междуречье, перед рвом и главными воротами Риверрана. А они, сир Киван, Санса с Джейни, Бриенна и несколько гвардейцев сопровождения направились к подъёмному мосту, где их уже ждали. 

Пока Арья пыталась разглядеть среди всадников брата и мать, Нимерия рванулась вперёд — навстречу несущемуся к ней волку такого же внушительного размера, как и она сама. — Серый Ветер! — она повернулась к мужу, — Значит, Робб тоже здесь и не пойдёт на попятную. Тайвин удовлетворённо кивнул. Арья тоже облегчённо вздохнула — её лорд-супруг был бы оскорблён, не явись король севера поприветствовать его лично. Лютоволки обнюхали друг друга и стали радостно бороться, кататься по земле, бегать кругами — прямо как настоящие щенки, а не грозные зверюги. 

При приближении Арья рассмотрела брата, который заметно возмужал за эти полтора года. Мать, закутанная в темный плащ, показалась ей осунувшейся и похудевшей. Арье сразу стало стыдно, что она даже ни разу письма ей не написала. Леди Кейтилин сопровождал седой мужчина с тёмным обветренным лицом, кустистыми бровями в чёрно-серой кольчуге. За ними ехали несколько рыцарей. 

Как только повозка остановилась, её сестра выскочила наружу и бросилась навстречу матери, которой уже помог спуститься с лошади старший мужчина. Санса сразу оказалась в её объятиях. Тайвин и Робб тоже спешились, сдержанно пожали друг другу руки и отошли в сторону, что-то обсуждая. Одним упругим движением, не дожидаясь ничьей помощи, Арья спрыгнула с Громовержца и отдала поводья ближайшему гвардейцу. 

— Моя внучатая племянница Арья, — с добродушной усмешкой обратился к ней седой мужчина, — Кет нисколько не преувеличивала, — он одобряюще окинул её взглядом. 

— Сир Бринден, рада познакомиться, — она кивнула и по-мужски протянула ему руку, которую тот крепко пожал. Для неё, облаченную в мужской верховой костюм, это был вполне естественный жест. Значит, это Черная Рыба. Она когда-то давно, ещё в Винтерфелле, слышала об его упрямстве,прямолинейности и смелости.

Надо теперь поздороваться с матерью, которая еще не выпускала Сансу из своих рук и обе явно всхлипывали. Вдруг стало страшно — что, если мать не захочет с ней разговаривать? Но она пересилила себя и направилась к ним, — Мама!

— Арья, девочка, — леди Кейтилин отпустила Сансу, бросилась к ней и прижала к себе, — Главное, что ты жива и здорова. Сколько же тебе пришлось пережить!

— Последние месяцы только хорошее, мама, так что, не волнуйся за меня, — она подняла на мать влажные глаза и искренне улыбнулась. К ним подошли Нимерия и Серый Ветер. Нимерия негромко зарычала, но обнюхав леди Кейтилин, узнала её и успокоилась. 

— А ты, Санса, настоящая Талли, — это же надо, вылитая ты, Кет, — Черная Рыба расцеловал её засмущавшуюся красавицу-сестру в обе щёки. 

— Леди Кейтилин, — голос её супруга был, как всегда, лишен эмоций, но он вежливо наклонил голову в знак приветствия. 

— Лорд Ланнистер, уже столько месяцев прошло с того дня, как вы насильно женилиcь на моeй несовершеннолетнeй дочeри, и я, наконец, удостоена чести лично вас поприветствовать, — Арья предполагала нечто подобное и лишь стала молить всех существующих богов, чтобы мать не пошла дальше этого неприкрытого сарказма.

— Я не собираюсь оправдываться перед вами, леди Старк, но я бы, на вашем месте, удержался от необоснованных выводов и огульных обвинений, — обрезал Тайвин, не повышая при этом голоса и отвернулся от леди Кейтилин.

— Дорогая, желаю тебе хорошо провести время с твоей семьёй. Я же воспользуюсь предложенным гостеприимством только после подписания соглашения, — он наклонился к Арье и поцеловал её в лоб. 

— Не ожидала, что он тебя так отпустит, — её мать всё еще находилась в замешательстве. Они уже были в сёдлах и пересекли мост, направляясь к замку.

— Ты очень подросла, сестрёнка. Не могу не восхищаться, как ты управляешься с этим гигантом, — Робб показал на Громовержца, — Смотрю на тебя, и все представления о консервативности лорда Тайвина рассыпаются вдребезги.

— Не ожидала я тебя увидеть в таком одеянии, — согласилась с ним мать, — И даже при оружии, — она указала на Иглу.

— Не беспокойтесь, в повозке достаточно платьев, а это только для верховой езды и тренировок.

— Он тебе, что, и драться позволяет? — мать в ужасе ещё раз посмотрела на меч.

— Нет, к сожалению, по этому поводу у нас большие разногласия. Но, надеюсь, Робб, что в стрельбе из лука мы с тобой посоревнуемся, — она подмигнула брату.

— Я дам тебе несколько уроков, племянница, тогда тебе точно удастся победить его величество, — включился в разговор сир Бринден, — Надо признать, тебе удалось невозможное — покорить старого льва. 

— Арья ещё ребёнок, а он — почти старик. И как он всё это быстро провернул, по-воровски! — не унималась её мать. 

— Такое спонтанное заключение брака было необходимо, чтобы защитить меня от Серсеи и Джоффри, — попыталась защитить мужа Арья. И в этом утверждении была доля правды.

— Санса рассказала мне в письме, что вначале он взял тебя к себе чашницей и ты выдавала себя за простолюдинку. Как он узнал, кто ты на самом деле?

— Твой друг детства, Петир Бейлиш, мама. Он навещал лорда Тайвина в Харренхолле, обсуждая наш обмен на цареубийцу, — этот небольшой обман поможет избежать многих нежелательных вопросов.

— Непонятно, на чьей он был стороне. До нас дошли слухи, что он был разоблачён и казнён. Что это был за заговор? — хорошо, её мать была больше любопытна, чем расстроена 

— Послал ребёнка со слезами Лиса в наши покои. Нимерия и чистая случайность спасли нам жизнь. Я расскажу обо всём подробно, когда мы будем на месте, — лишние уши не должны услышать информацию, порочащую Лизу Аррен.

— Я доверяла ему, как брату, — её мать опустила голову. Арья продолжила свой рассказ в личных покоях леди Кейтилин, уже после их обеда с семьёй и северными лордами. Судя по многочисленным недоброжелательным взглядам, её брак с хранителем Запада был многим поперёк горла. Зато её мать заметила, что она и выглядит, и держится не хуже своей старшей сестры. Они обе, не сговариваясь, выбрали платья близкие цвету Талли: Санса — более светлое   
голубое, Арья — синее. 

— А Лиза — моя родная сестра. Я всегда знала, что она не равнодушна к Петиру, но как она могла предать свою семью ради детского увлечения? Отравить мужа и притворяться безутешной вдовой? Просто трудно поверить в подобное. Но если это интрига лорда Тайвина, то тогда как он мог знать про её письмо мне? Но почему он так поспешил расправиться с Бейлишем? Я бы хотела сама услышать от него признание, — не унималась её мать.

— Я повторяю, мама, с Мизинцем случился сердечный приступ — он же не воин, не привык к боли. А если ты не веришь мне насчёт покушения — спроси Бриенну. Она как раз тогда была со мной. А Тайвину вообще нет смысла интриговать подобным образом. Скажи ещё, что ты хочешь публичного покаяния Лизы. 

— У меня нет о ней никаких известий. Когда я видела её последний раз, Лиза была немного не в себе. Так что, у меня нет оснований тебе не верить. Просто всё это настолько низко, что в голове не укладывается, — устало проговорила леди Кейтилин после долгой паузы. 

— И, не могу не согласиться — то, что твой супруг принял Нимерию, говорит в его пользу. Жена Робба не терпит присутствия Серого Ветра, — нехотя признала леди Кейтилин.

— Они уважают друг друга, — и на этот раз это была чистая правда.

Когда они с сестрой оставили мать одну, была уже глубокая ночь. Конечно, искренне жаль маму — после всего, что на неё уже свалилось, это ещё один неожиданный удар. Арья распрощалась с сестрой и направилась в отведённые ей покои. Завтра, если всё пройдёт удачно, она уже будет ночевать там вместе с Тайвином. Ей пришлось проявить твёрдость, отвергнув идею матери о предоставлении им раздельных опочивален. Правда, сегодня ей не терпелось остаться одной, забраться в постель и перекинуться в Нимерию. Её девочка где-то на охоте вместе со своим братом, серым Ветром и она должна быть уверена, что они вернутся к утру. 

 

***

 

Тайвин и не надеялся, что его примут с распростёртыми объятиями, так что ядовитые слова леди Кейтилин его не задели. В любом случае, и мать, и сын должны оценить его доверие. Хотя, он никогда не решился бы на подобное, не будь он уверен, что капитуляция Севера – дело решённое и он не рискует потерять Арью. 

Перед отходом лагеря ко сну он приказал удвоить посты. Хотя его разведчики не обнаружили ничего подозрительного, он не был наивен. Нет, Робб не пойдёт на подобную подлость — это не в характере Старков. Но остатки клинков, верных Карстаркам, вполне способны на провокацию. И к лорду Болтону у Тайвина доверия не было — не добившись так желанного им поста Хранителя Севера, тот наверняка не успокоится, несмотря на внушительную сумму, полученную за отвод своих войск. От золота отказаться человек подобного склада, конечно, не смог, но это не значит, что он оставил надежду переиграть Робба Старка. После истории с Бейлишем он должен быть более бдительным, а тем, кто интригует и точит нож за его спиной, лучше не забывать «Рейны из Кастамере». 

Без маленькой волчицы было одиноко на походном ложе, — Всего одна ночь, — он тут же упрекнул себя за слабость. Самой Арье наверно не до него — он видел, как два лютоволка понеслись в сторону леса. Его девочка упорно не хочет делиться с ним своей тайной — это немного обидно, но, в то же время, понятно. Интересные легенды в этой книге — особенно, когда читаешь, отбросив привычный скептицизм. Было бы любопытно пообщаться с Нимерией-Арьей ещё раз. С такими странными мыслями он стал постепенно проваливаться в сон. Так что, когда что-то влажное коснулось его щеки, он был уверен, что это ему снится. 

Только после того, как его настойчиво пихнули, он открыл глаза. Нимерия многозначительно посмотрела на него, что-то прорычала и показала окровавленной мордой в сторону выхода.


	18. Chapter 18

Нимерия вела их через поросшую лесом равнину примерно около получаса. Тайвин взял тридцать всадников, хотя волчица и дала ему понять, что и десяти будет достаточно. Всё было до жути странно, но он же сам жаждал чтобы Арья наконец открылась ему. Правда, к этому трудно сразу привыкнуть — к её попыткам объясниться, как человек. Вокально это что-то среднее между приглушённым рычанием и поскуливанием. При этом её взгляд — огненно-янтарный, прожигающий насквозь, но такой осмысленный, требовал и умолял. Это выключило его обычный скептицизм — если его девочка решилась довериться ему, значит, дело серьёзное. 

Нимерия нетерпеливо выхаживала у выхода из шатра, пока его оруженосец облачал его в часть его доспехов — он решил ограничиться лишь защитой для торса. Так как за эти месяцы его люди уже привыкли к волчице его жены, мальчишка не запаниковал от присутствия Нимерии, и облачение не заняло много времени. И еще, он, впервые за долгие годы, так остро порадовался тому, что его приказы не обсуждаются и не критикуются — даже такой абсурдный, как приказ следовать за волчицей не вызвал даже намёка на усмешку. 

Наконец, они были на месте. Он, конечно, слышал о боевых достижениях лютоволка Короля Севера, но, не смотря на это, то, что предстало перед ним на поляне, превзошло все его ожидания. Судя по количеству оторванных конечностей и разорванных глоток, убитые не успели подготовиться к бою и пренебрегли полной амуницией. Что было нужно здесь Нимерии и Серому Ветру, понятно не было. И зачем ей понадобилась его помощь, когда всё уже было почти кончено? Он, при быстром осмотре, насчитал трупов десять-двенадцать.

Невдалеке слышался угрожающий рык. Огромный волк загораживал проход нескольким рыцарям, упругими прыжками увёртываясь от ударов мечей. Нимерия тут же бросилась ему на помощь.

— Мне они нужны живыми, — выкрикнул он и ей, и своим людям, которые сначала замешкались при виде Серого Ветра, но, при повторном окрике, спешились и стали подходить к ним сзади, обнажив мечи. Только бы Серый Ветер не набросился на его гвардейцев по старой памяти! Но как раз в тот момент лютоволк мощным ударом передних лап повалил на землю одного из пытающихся прорваться на свободу. Меч мужчины безвольно воткнулся в мерзлую землю, и в ту же секунду мощные челюсти зверя сомкнулись на горле поверженного. 

Пользуясь моментом, его люди сумели схватить двух других, которые, похоже, были больше рады попасть в плен, чем продолжать схватку с четвероногими монстрами. Нимерия, слава богам, поняла его приказ и встала между его гвардейцами и угрожающе рычащим братом, желающим продолжить кровавый пир.

— Умница! — он тоже спешился и подошёл к Нимерии, — Ну а теперь объясни, что мне с этих людей и зачем ты меня сюда привела? У нас, что, больше проблем нет, как заниматься зачисткой территории? Напасть на нас они всё равно не решились бы.

Волчица жалобно заскулила и потрусила на другую сторону поляны, при этом оглядываясь и проверяя, следует ли он за ней. Серый Ветер догнал её. Тайвин дал знак одному из своих людей, который с зажжённым факелом уже обследовал трупы, посветить ему.

У кустарников на земле что-то темнело. При приближении он смог рассмотреть ещё одного огромного лютоволка, который неподвижно лежал, распластавшись на земле. К нему прижималась маленькая фигурка, явно принадлежавшая ребенку. Серый Ветер сел на задние лапы и начал истошно выть. Нимерия ещё раз повернулась и требовательно сверкнула глазами. 

— Один из младших Старков? — он приблизился к мальчику, который уткнулся в липкий от крови волчий мех. Его тело подёргивалось от рыданий. Так что, его предположения оказались верными. Это, конечно, не значит, что Арья позволит жить Теону Грейджою. Он бы не советовал ей прощать подобное предательство. Вообще, с Пайком нужно покончить раз и навсегда. 

Он наклонился и оторвал закутанное в меха и лохмотья маленькое тело от мёртвого волка. Руки и ноги ребёнка были связаны, во рту — какая-то тряпка. Он тут же освободил мальчика от кляпа и разрезал кинжалом толстые верёвки.

— Ты Бран или Рикон? — было трудно понять возраст по лежащему телу. Ребёнок сначала никак не отреагировал. Но уже через минуту, почувствовав свободу, мальчик вскочил на ноги и побежал. Нимерия упругим прыжком бросилась перед ним, преградив дорогу, и он, не удержав равновесия, полетел вперёд и повиc у неё на шее. Тайвин подошел и взял ребёнка за плечи, — Рикон, завтра утром ты уже будешь с матерью, братом и сёстрами. Лучше скажи, Бран был с тобой? 

— Ты — лев, я не верю тебе. Я никуда с тобой не пойду, — мальчишка уставился на блестевшую при свете факела золотую львицу на его плече. Он попытался вывернуться из его рук, лягнул и даже укусил его за палец сквозь перчатку, на что Тайвин еле сдержался, чтобы не залепить маленькому наглецу по губам. Ну что ж, этот характером в его Арью.

— У тебя нет другого выхода, как только поверить мне и Нимерии. Волчица твоей сестры привела меня сюда, — Он повернул мальчика к себе и заглянул ему в лицо. Один глаз Рикона заплыл — видимо, не просто было этим бандитам его скрутить. — Так что, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя опять связали, прекрати сопротивляться. 

— Милорд, — к ним осторожно приблизился один из его людей, — Эти наёмники работали на Фреев, им было приказано захватить мальчишку, путешествующего с лютоволком…

— Придержи свой язык, а то останешься без него, — Тайвин обрезал гвардейца, — Это тебе не мальчишка, а брат моей леди-супруги.

— А ты веди себя, как подобает сыну лорда, — он строго посмотрел на мальчика. К его удивлению, тот не опустил голову. Даже Арья пару раз не выдерживала его взгляда. 

— Где Оша? Когда меня схватили, её не было рядом. Я никуда без неё не пойду. И без Мохнатого Пёсика никуда не пойду, — прозвучало требовательно, но на грани истерического срыва. Рикон всё-таки вывернулся, подбежал к своему мёртвому другу, обнял его и затрясся в рыданиях, на этот раз в голос.

Пусть мальчишка выплачется и сам постепенно успокоится. Тайвин приказал гвардейцам прочистить окрестности в поисках так называемой Оши. Женщину, похожую на одичалую, нашли недалеко у ручья. Судя по валявшемуся рядом котелку, она отошла за водой и была убита ударом в спину. 

Надо было собираться. Завтра с утра он доставит мальчика вместе с телами его компаньонов и пленными наёмниками к королю Севера. Не хотелось даже думать о реакции Старков. Они, наверняка, будут искать в его поступке несуществующую хитрость. А то, что это случилось накануне переговоров, ещё и придаёт пафосность всему происшедшему. На самом деле, всего лишь поступок доброго родственника. Но если его Арье трудно быть Ланнистер, то и ему нелегко видеть в Старках своих родственников. 

Они вдвоём с Нимерией подошли к Рикону, который уже просто вздрагивал. Волчица лизнула мальчика в мокрую от слёз щёку. Тайвин не представлял, что сказать ребёнку, убитому горем, но нужно было найти какие-то слова, — Ты должен быть сильным, ты же Старк, — услышав это, Нимерия одобрительно подняла на него свои горящие глаза и кивнула почти по-человечески, — Твой волк отдал за тебя жизнь, так же, как и твоя спутница. Преданность встречается не так уж часто, особенно, преданность, не купленная золотом. Так что, просто помни о них, Рикон. А сейчас пора ехать, — он помог подняться мальчику, который, после минутного колебания, всё же взял его протянутую руку.

***

Арье казалось, что её, в настоящем случае, волчья голова, взорвётся от напряжения. Самоконтроль — дело не лёгкое, даже когда ты в своём обычном человеческом теле. А здесь еще приходилось контролировать Серого Ветра. Она не могла точно сказать, был ли Робб в нём. В любом случае, они понимали друг друга на каком-то необъяснимом уровне, как бы разговаривали мыслями. Это необъяснимое чутьё и привело их к Мохнатому Пёсику и Рикону. К сожалению, когда они влетели на поляну, уже было поздно — их меховой брат был весь в ранах и падал при каждой попытке подняться. Вокруг него, правда, истекали кровью несколько мужчин. Но ещё с десяток продолжали добивать лютоволка ударами мечей.

Они с яростью бросились на ошарашенных их появлением людей. Серый Ветер отдался бою с остервенением настоящего зверя. Да и она сама стала почти полностью волком. Арья внутри неё опомнилась только после третьего разорванного Нимерией тела. Пришлось буквально наступить на горло собственной кровожадности. Когда её человеческое сознание вернулось к ней, её осенило — Мохнатый Пёсик был здесь не сам по себе. Искать долго не пришлось, так как умирающий лютоволк сумел доползти до своего маленького хозяина. 

Решать пришлось, сконцентрировав всю человеческую волю и человеческое сознание. Вернуться в своё тело и позвать на помощь не представлялось возможным — кто ей поверит, да и не хотелось открывать свою тайну… 

«А Тайвин уже знает. И он ближе, за территорией замка», «Но он — Ланнистер», — эти две мысли боролись друг с другом. «Но он — мой муж, и если предаст, то заплатит за это», — решение показалось разумным.

Её лев не предал её — Арья-Нимерия удовлетворено подняла глаза на лорда Тайвина, который осторожно держал сидящего впереди него мальчика. Похоже, бедный Рикон был в полузабытьи, измождённый борьбой и рыданиями. 

Хорошо, что она уже научилась контролировать своё возвращение в человеческое тело. Она останется в Нимерии, пока Рикон не окажется внутри замка. Она нужна сейчас своему маленькому брату. Тайвин не привык возиться с детьми, а Рикон — необузданный маленький дикарь, доверяющий волкам больше, чем людям.

До утра было ещё несколько часов. — «Я — не нянька и не собираюсь терпеть его истерики, так что, следи за ним. Чтобы я больше до утра не просыпался! — недовольно приказал ей Тайвин. — И когда он только последний раз мылся? — он положил мальчика на походную постель Арьи, которую оруженосец уже успел разложить по его команде на другом конце шатра.

Арья-Нимерия легла рядом с Риконом. Мальчик тут же бессознательно уткнулся ей в бок. И что Тайвин так придирается? Конечно, её братик не благоухает чистотой. Наверно, не купался ни разу за эти последние холодные месяцы. Хотя, настоящим потом от него не разит, в отличие от многих рыцарей. А его одежда вообще пропиталась букетом многочисленных запахов. Например, легко различимы её волчьему носу и понятны человеческому сознанию такие, как запах леса, прелых листьев, земли, костра, крови, жира, волчьего меха. Кровь на одежде старая и не Рикона — видимо, одной из обязанностей её семилетнего брата было разделывание добычи. А ночевали они, наверно, по большей части, под открытым небом и Мохнатый Пёсик согревал его своим теплом. 

Удивительно, как у неё легко получается рассуждать так логично, находясь в Нимерии. Главное, сейчас не вернуться случайно в своё человеческое тело. И не хочется, чтобы Тайвин был таким сердитым. Она осторожно, чтобы не потревожить братика, поднялась, приблизилась к уже лежащему на своём походном ложе льву, наклонилась и лизнула его в щёку. 

— Всё хорошо, моя девочка, я рад, что ты мне теперь доверяешь, — Тайвин ласково потрепал её за ухом и она, успокоенная, вернулась к Рикону. А где-то недалеко от лагеря Серый Ветер продолжал заупокойную волчью песню по своему брату. 

***

Нимерия разбудила младшего Старка и не отходила от него ни на шаг всё утро, пока он не приказал посадить мальчика на коня и они не направились к замку Талли. Арья была явно ещё в теле своей волчицы и успокаивала Рикона, который несколько раз был готов разразиться рыданиями, вспоминая о Мохнатом Пёсике и об Оше. Правда, от завтрака он не отказался и как настоящий дикарь набросился на хлеб с сыром и кусок окорока. 

— Ваш младший внучатый племянник. Благодарите Нимерию — она разбудила меня среди ночи, — Тайвин решил, что лучше просто сказать правду сиру Бриндену, который встретил их делегацию у подъёмного моста.

— Я бы поверил Серому Ветру, но на тебя это не похоже, Ланнистер, — имел наглость усмехнуться на его слова Черная Рыба. Он не замедлил тут же переговорить с Риконом и задать несколько вопросов пленным. Тайвин еле подавил ярость — он и не ожидал, что к нему тут же воспылают родственной любовью, но и подобного проявления недоверия он тоже не заслужил. 

— Так как вы не поставили никаких условий возвращения нам Рикона, я постараюсь поверить в ваши добрые намерения. И спасибо — для Кет это будет счастьем, на которое она уже не надеялась, — Талли говорил грубовато, но искренне. 

— Не за что. Это же брат моей жены. Надеюсь, вам он расскажет, что случилось с Браном. Мне этот маленький упрямец отвечать отказался. Видимо, недоверие к Ланнистерам у него в крови, — он усмехнулся. У Чёрной Рыбы хотя бы больше здравого смысла, чем у матери Арьи. 

— Я проведу Нимерию в покои моей леди-супруги, — он коротко обратился к Талли, когда они уже были внутри замка. Сир Бринден держал нервно оглядывающегося по сторонам Рикона за руку. 

— Вам покажут дорогу, милорд. До встречи на переговорах, — Талли слегка кивнул ему. Былой враждебности уже не ощущалось. 

Перед дверью в покои он на секунду заколебался — входить или не входить? Но желание увидеть трансформацию ещё раз взяло верх. Он пропустил Нимерию вперёд и закрыл за собой дверь. Волчица вспрыгнула на кровать к неподвижно лежащему телу Арьи. Всё повторилось, как и тогда, в их первое утро в башне Десницы — пара секунд судорог и его девочка открыла глаза. Правда, на этот раз она тут же схватила волчицу за шею, предотвращая её удивление, — Все хорошо, Нимерия, — они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и зверь спокойно улёгся в ногах хозяйки.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь после такой ночи? — он решил спросить напрямую, чтобы заранее исключить возможность отрицания Арьей всего происшедшего.

— Немного странно, тело как бы чужое. Но я знаю, это пройдет через несколько минут. Правда, это я первый раз так долго, — Арья замялась и опустила голову. Ей было явно неловко откровенничать с ним на эту тему.

— Я знаю, что ты доверилась мне только из-за Рикона. Но тебе нечего переживать — мои чувства к тебе не изменились, — он подошёл, наклонился и поцеловал свою жену. Арья обвила его шею руками и сама углубила поцелуй. После, уже отпустив его, она улыбнулась, — Спасибо тебе, Тайвин. 

Он погладил Арью по щеке, встал, и, проходя мимо Нимерии, потрепал волчицу за загривок, — Пойду в большой Чертог, там уже, наверно, все собрались.

***

У Арьи отлегло от сердца — Тайвин и любит, и желает её так же. Несмотря на то, что ночью видел изуродованные трупы. Конечно, всю работу сделали челюсти лютоволков, но, вернувшись в своё человеческое тело, она вдруг испугалась, что её лорд-супруг будет брезговать ею после знакомства с такими подробностями волчьей жизни. 

Хорошо еще, что её человеческое сознание частично отключилось во время боя. Воспоминания нечёткие, но её всё равно мутит от вкуса человеческой крови. И предсмертный хрип последней жертвы почему-то запомнился, и фонтан, бьющий из его разорванного горла прямо ей в пасть. Ей не жалко этих людей — они убили Мохнатого Пёсика и Ошу. Не появись она вовремя с Серым Ветром, неизвестно, что ждало бы Рикона в Близнецах. Интересно, как Робб решит судьбу двух пленных?

Арья оделась и, отказавшись от завтрака, отправилась навестить младшего братика. Мама, наверно, счастлива и не отходит от него. Может, и к Тайвину немного смягчится. Надо ещё Сансу обрадовать и захватить с собой — они с Нимерией подошли к покоям сестры. Главное — никому не проговориться — новость ей сообщил её лорд-супруг, когда привёл к ней её девочку.

Служанка, убирающаяся в комнате сестры, сказала, что леди Санса, скорее всего, находится с леди Кейтилин — в её горнице или в оранжерее. Про Рикона женщина ещё ничего не знала и не имела понятия, куда его поместили. Во время их короткого разговора служанка испуганно косилась на волчицу. Ну почему большинство людей так боятся волков? Ей, правда, это не важно — никто не запретит ей ходить вот так с Нимерией. А с этой Жиенной она на днях разберётся — если та действительно любит её брата, то и Серого Ветра принять должна.

Леди Кейтилин приказала поместить Рикона у себя — в горнице, рядом со своей опочивальней. Рикона уже отправили в купальню в сопровождении мейстера и двух служанок. Подойдя к двери спальни, она услышала голос матери. Та что-то говорила, явно сдерживая рыдания. Нимерия прижала уши и негромко зарычала. Арья взяла её морду в свои ладони — её прикосновение, как всегда, подействовало на волчицу.

— Это же его первый день. Успокойся, он к тебе снова привыкнет, — ровный голос, наверно, принадлежал сиру Бриндену.

— Я, конечно, сама виновата, но я не бросала его специально — просто, когда Бран лежал без сознания, у меня ничего на других уже не оставалось, я даже времени не ощущала. Если мне самой себе это сложно объяснить, как мне ему об этом сказать, чтобы понял и простил? — бедная мама: Рикон, видимо, не шибко отходчивый ребёнок. Раньше он был просто раздражительным и своевольным, но после всех испытаний, которые не под силу многим взрослым, он стал ещё более упрямым, жёстким, трудно сгибаемым. Она это сразу поняла, наблюдая за братом глазами Нимерии. Он даже Тайвина не испугался. Правда, ей показалось, что Рикон принял к сведению слова её мужа — обращённые, как к взрослому и не окрашенные обычными в таких случаях эмоциями. 

Арья решила больше не подслушивать, а просто зашла в комнату вместе с Нимерией, — Доброе утро — мама, сир Бринден, Санса. Как там Рикон? Мне не терпится его увидеть.

— С ним нелегко общаться, Арья. Он уже не тот ребёнок, каким ты его помнишь. Но главное, что он жив. Правда, упорно не хочет говорить, что с Браном, жив ли тот. Может, просто не знает? 

— Тайвин его тоже спрашивал об этом. И они не обнаружили ещё одного лютоволка. Значит, Брана действительно с ним не было. 

— Я не доверяю твоему Ланнистеру. Не понимаю, как ты можешь быть такой наивной! Какое совпадение — он приводит с собой младшего Старка прямо накануне подписания мира. Какое великодушие со стороны победителя! — леди Кейтилин почти кричала.

— Мама, как ты можешь такое говорить? 

— А ты, что думаешь, твой муж чем-то лучше Пeтира Бейлиша, который без содрогания предал нашу детскую дружбу? Ты для этого старого Ланнистера всего лишь молодое тело и ключ к влиянию на Робба! — её мать явно понесло.

— Кет, успокойся, мы уже с тобой об этом говорили, — вмешался Черная Рыба, — даже Робб признаёт, что условия Десницы вполне приемлемы. Он же вообще мог поддержать Болтона. А Арья с Сансой были пленницами и с ними могли бы поступить гораздо хуже. После того, как ты отпустила цареубийцу, старшего Ланнистера уже ничего не удерживало — слово, которое ты взяла с его сына ничего не стоило. 

— Как ты можешь его оправдывать, Бринден? И что, жениться на ребёнке без согласия её семьи для тебя ещё недостаточно плохо? Арья просто не могла отказать ему. 

— А я и не собиралась ему отказывать. Мама, лучше вспомни, кому ты обещала мою руку. Ты даже не подумала, что за жизнь у меня будет в Близнецах. А Тайвин меня уважает и понимает.

— Как же дёшево он тебя купил, дочка — мужской одеждой, оружием, боевым конём. А ты и обрадовалась, забыв, кто убил твоего отца. Ты, конечно, не в курсе, что цареубийца столкнул Брана вниз? Это предательство, плевок в лицо нам всем — добровольно породниться с этой семьёй, — её мать почти кричала. 

Арья знала, что рано или поздно это прорвётся наружу. Насчёт Брана резануло как по живому — подобное подозрение как-то закралось к ней, но она прогнала его из-за Бриенны. Можно, конечно, поставить Джейме в свой список и поджидать удобного момента. Но она искренне желает своей подруге счастья. А цареубийца потерял руку, что уже можно считать хоть каким-то наказанием. 

Очередной компромисс с совестью? Она теперь умеет логически мыслить и сама же ненавидит себя за это. Злодеи, безусловно, заслуживают смерть, но нет никакой реальной возможности до них добраться. Сначала она успокаивала себя, что просто ждёт удобного случая. Последнее время её список и вовсе стал казаться ей каким-то детским, созданным от отчаянья. Арье Старк стыдно за своё ханжеское малодушие, но Арью Ланнистер поддерживает её новая взрослая рассудительность, привитая ей Тайвином за эти месяцы. 

— Не надо так, мама, Арья не предавала никого, — неожиданно вмешалась в разговор Санса, — Она — сильная и честная. Она не даёт и слова плохого никому сказать о своих. Это я вела себя, как предатель, — Санса замялась на секунду, — А мы радоваться должны, что Арья любима и любит! 

Арью удивила поддержка сестры. Особенно, после того, как та опять объединилась с Джейни. Ей же уже начало казаться, что сестра на неё за что-то обижена.

— Я действительно восхищаюсь тобой, сестрёнка, — продолжила Санса, как бы прочитав её мысли, — Ты сильная и смелая и можешь постоять за себя. Только прошу тебя, не становить, такой же, как твой лорд-супруг. Мне ближе и понятней Арья, которая возмущалась и переживала из-за невинно убитого мальчика. Тогда я не понимала тебя, одурманенная собственными амбициями. Пожалуйста, постарайся остаться той же Арьей, — что, сестра намекает на её равнодушие к казни пособников Бейлиша? Арья тут же собралась ответить что-то резкое, но Санса подошла и обняла её, — Я тебя очень люблю, сестричка, — Арья закатила глаза, но тут заметила слёзы в глазах Сансы. Злость улетучилась.

— Мы с тобой одна стая, сестра, — она тоже обняла Сансу, — Но мы все люди и допускаем слабости и ошибки. Волки, наверно, во многом сильнее и лучше нас. Они будут драться за своих до последней капли крови, как это и сделал Мохнатый Пёсик. Я тоже буду драться за своих до последнего. А за посторонних я не всегда считаю нужным это делать. Спасибо, что понимаешь и принимаешь мои чувства к Тайвину. Я выберу нашу стаю, если он предаст моё доверие. Но я не желаю выбирать просто из принципа, как это хочет мама, — она поцеловала сестру, высвободилась из её рук и они с Нименией направились к выходу. К Рикону она заглянет позже, но что-то доказывать матери у неё просто не было желания.


	19. Chapter 19

Не прошло и получаса, как Арья вернулась обратно в покои леди Кейтилин, так как Рикон потребовал присутствия Нимерии. Она даже не поняла, был ли он рад встрече с родной сестрой. Братишка быстро выбрался из её объятий и пристроился под боком у волчицы, запустив руку в её густую шерсть.

Когда карательные операции прекратились, Оша узнала от возвращающихся крестьян о местонахождении короля Робба и леди Кейтилин. Они были уже почти у цели, когда на них неожиданно напали. Эти месяцы скитаний Оша и Мохнатый Пёсик были его единственными спутниками, настоящей семьёй. Арье было понятно, что, потеряв их в одночасье, Рикон просто не в состоянии радоваться воссоединению со своей кровной роднёй. А то, что его последние воспоминания о матери были омрачены её полным равнодушием к нему, мешало мальчику вновь принять её. 

— Она — наша мать. Она всех любит одинаково — и тебя, и всех нас. Просто ей было очень плохо, когда Бран лежал без сознания. Пойми, у тебя нет никого ближе твоей семьи, твоей стаи, — Арья старалась произносить эти прописные истины как можно убедительней, но, если честно, совершенно не знала, как убедить младшего братика простить мать. Рикон проигнорировал её увещевания, а у Арьи, если честно, после всех ночных событий просто не было сил придумывать ещё какие-то мудрые слова.

Рикон не преминул вспомнить о пленных, — Я хочу, чтобы их отдали на растерзание Нимерии и Серому Ветру. — При этих словах, глаза маленького братика сверкнули холодной яростью.

— Это не ко мне, а к Роббу, но Нимерия в этом участвовать не будет,— обрезала Арья, подавив усмешку: лорд Тайвин, помнится, пригрозил одному охраннику, что если тот еще раз посмеет выпить во время службы, то будет растерзан лютоволчицей его супруги.

— Скажи ей, что я уже не ребёнок, что они вокруг меня все носятся? — Рикону не понравились ни осмотр мейстера, ни подстригание его волос и ногтей. Правда, на горячую ванну он не пожаловался, что давало надежду на его постепенное перевоспитание.

Добиться вразумительной информации про Брана не удалось. Утверждения, что тот отправился на Север, на поиски трехглазого ворона сначала показались полным бредом. Куда — на Север? Северней Винтерфелла только Стена. А спутники — Лето, Ходор и какие-то брат с сестрой, гостившие в Винтерфелле на момент нападения — друзья Брана. Рикон наконец вспомнил имя девушки — Мира. Она взрослая, но похожа на мальчика, не расставалась с сетью и копьём-трезубцем. Дети Болотных Лордов, решила Арья. Нужно связаться с их отцом и добраться до книги легенд — там наверняка что-то есть о загадочном трёхглазом Вороне.

Арье передали, что Лорд Тайвин желает её присутствия в Большом Чертоге, так что, нужно было попрощаться с братиком. — Оставь Нимерию со мной, — требовательно попросил Рикон. Ну что ж, Нимерия, вроде, ничего не имела против этого. Интересно, насколько волчица помнит прошлую ночь? Насколько сознание зверя бывает парализовано, когда человеческое внутри него? Наверно, не полностью, так как Рикона она сразу приняла за своего.

Переодеться в платье-компромисс по такому случаю или оставить вчерашнее синее, которое ей первым попалось под руку сегодня утром? Она решила оставаться, как есть и не заставлять себя ждать.

Охранник уже взялся за ручку массивной двери большого чертога, чтобы пропустить Арью, как та сама резко отворилась, ударив беднягу. Несколько северных лордов стремительно вышли в коридор. Они злобно зыркнули на Арью, даже не удосужившись поздороваться. Они вряд ли поднимут бунт против своего короля, но будут ещё долго показывать своё возмущение всеми возможными способами. 

Огромный длинный стол был составлен не менее чем из десяти больших столов и располагался поперёк зала. Он был накрыт тёмно-серой тканью. Лорд Тайвин и Робб сидели в центре напротив друг друга и спокойно разговаривали. Рядом с её братом расположились её дядя Эдмар Талли, толстяк лорд Мандерли, Мейдж Мормонт и, если она правильно запомнила, лорд Джон Амбер. Справа от её мужа сидели лорд Марбранд и Дамион Ланнистер. Другие лорды и рыцари занимали места справа и слева от центра, в зависимости от своей значимости. Северные представители напротив Западных, так что почти никто не разговаривал с сидящими напротив. Мужчины встали, когда она подошла ближе, и Тайвин посадил её рядом с собой на свободное место. 

Перед Роббом лежала гербовая бумага. Он взял перо, обмакнул его в чернила, — Я готов. Моя леди-мать, наверно, занята с Риконом, раз не пришла по моей просьбе. Он быстрым росчерком подписал документ и передал его лорду Тайвину.

— Пусть некоторые из моих знаменосцев и не восприняли это с большим энтузиазмом, но я считаю, что у нас нет другой альтернативы, как прекращение войны. И я благодарен лорду Тайвину за предложенную помощь в борьбе с Железными Островами. Сейчас они представляют реальную угрозу Северу, а завтра — и всему побережью. Я полностью согласен, что их надо раздавить раз и навсегда. 

Арья уловила, как мышцы на лице её лорда-супруга расслабились и в глазах блеснула золотистая искорка удовлетворения. Хотя, она должна была справедливо признать, что её брат-король получил больше реальной выгоды от этого союза.

Мужчины пожали друг другу руку и слуга начал наполнять кубки. Арья благодарно улыбнулась брату. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы её семья отнеслась к Тайвину более дружелюбно! Может, хотя бы Робб смог правильно оценить поступок её мужа по отношению к Рикону, а не усматривать в нём несуществующий подвох. 

— Арья, мы тут обсуждали ещё один вопрос, — неожиданно обратился к ней Тайвин. — У меня нет оснований не верить сообщениям со Стены об активизации Белых Ходоков. С наступлением зимы это может стать проблемой для Севера, а потом и для всего королевства. Я готов помочь, у нас есть Дикий Огонь. Но Станнис должен покинуть стену — это моё условие. 

— Я напишу лорду Командующему Джону письмо, он должен понять ситуацию, — Арья получила долгожданный ответ от любимого брата несколько недель тому назад. Конечно, он тоже не обрадовался её браку с лордом Ланнистером. Правда, сдержанно поздравил, сказав, что если его любимая сестрёнка в безопасности и счастлива, то у него нет претензий к лорду Тайвину. Он рассказал ей и про Одичалых, и про Белых Ходоков, объяснив, насколько Стена нуждается в помощи. Тайвин обещал подумать над этими проблемами, но уже сразу приказал послать несколько обозов с провизией на Стену из Кастерли.

Арья почувствовала легкое опьянение и в животе у неё заурчало. Конечно, она ещё ничего с утра не ела. Терпкое красное вино было похоже на кровь, но, к счастью, Арья уже не чувствовала привкуса крови во рту. Цвет дублета её лорда-мужа тоже как тёмная кровь, правда, расшит золотом. Опять он похож на настоящего короля в своём триумфе, даже трон ему для этого не нужен. И почему это до сих пор вызывает у неё такое волнение? Она отпила ещё несколько глотков и слегка коснулась руки своего льва. 

— Как там Рикон? Ты уже была у него? — Тайвин прервал молчание, встретился с ней глазами и провёл несколько кругов большим пальцем по её ладони.

— Да, его уже успели привести в надлежащий вид, хотя у него и синяк под глазом. Но ему нужно время, чтобы снова к нам привыкнуть, — Арья вздохнула и грустно улыбнулась.

— Я пойду сейчас к нему, — вступил в разговор Робб, — Я ещё раз хочу выразить вам нашу искреннюю благодарность, лорд Тайвин. Это было благородно с вашей стороны…

— А благородства вы от меня меньше всего ожидали, уж договариваете, не стесняйтесь, — Тайвин саркастически усмехнулся.

Её брат потупил взгляд от подобной прямолинейности, не зная, что сказать. Воцарилось напряжённое молчание.

— Просто нужно начать доверять друг другу и не спешить с абсурдными выводами по поводу моего характера. Я могу быть жестким и жестоким, когда это требует необходимость, но понятие семья для меня не менее свято, чем для Талли и Старков, — её лорд-супруг был добродушно-спокоен. 

— Удивительно, но я видел Рикона во сне этой ночью, — Робб сделал неловкую попытку сменить тему разговора, — Я помню только какие-то обрывки — Рикон, рыдающий над убитым Мохнатым Пёсиком. Я точно видел вас, милорд, с Нимерией, и помню, как до этого… — Робб запнулся, — лютоволки сражались с этими бандитами. Теперь придётся отбросить скептицизм и верить в вещие сны, — король Севера улыбнулся.   
Значит, её брат тоже переселяется в своего лютоволка. И считает, что это лишь странные сны. Она подумает, нужно ли ему знать правду. А, пока что, Арья просто порадовалась заметному потеплению в отношениях между мужем и братом.

— Поговори с Риконом по-мужски, как старший брат. Ему это поможет. Да, с ним моя Нимерия. Но, я думаю, у тебя проблем с ней не будет. Или, для компании, приходи вместе с Серым Ветром, — она подмигнула брату-королю. Робб улыбнулся, не обидевшись на её фамильярность. Арья надеялась, что Роббу удастся примирить Рикона с матерью, удастся как-то уговорить его переступить через свою детскую обиду. Да и маму старший брат, может быть, успокоит. Должна же она, в конце концов, примириться с её браком!

Робб попрощался и направился к выходу. — Идём, тебе надо что-нибудь поесть, — Тайвин подал ей руку и она оперлась на неё, чувствуя легкую слабость в ногах. Вспомнилась с трудом передвигающая ноги Серсея, и то, какое выражение лица было при этом у лорда Тайвина. Арья с опаской подняла глаза на мужа, но не прочитала в них ни осуждения, ни брезгливости. Она сделала несколько шагов — ничего страшного, до Серсеи ей ещё далеко. Но, в любом случае, она никогда больше не будет начинать свой день с вина. 

— Ну что ж, жизнь с тобой меня многому научила — усмехнулся её лев после того, как Арья поведала ему о словах Рикона во время их позднего завтрака, — видишь, я уже даже не сомневаюсь в существовании Белых Ходоков. А теперь уже и трёхглазый ворон появился. Вряд ли Рикон ещё что-то расскажет — он просто не знает. Как мне кажется, это как-то связано со старой верой, — подумав, заключил Тайвин, подтвердив её собственные догадки. 

***

После событий вчерашней ночи Тайвин действительно уже больше не сомневался в существовании явлений, необъяснимых практическим разумом. Но раз всё это не сказки, то надо обезопасить и свою семью, и королевство всеми возможными способами. Вестерос теперь его, пока Томмен не достигнет совершеннолетия. И, учитывая мягкий характер его внука, он, возможно, так и останется некоронованным королём. А львы защищают своё и своих. Так что, он начал принимать меры ещё до отъезда из Красного Замка. По приезде в Кастерли его ждёт жрец Рглора, которого его люди нашли в Вольных Городах. Да и ещё пара решений не за горами.

Он посмотрел на спящую Арью. Его девочка поела, выпила ещё вина. Потом набросилась на него. Прямо как воин после кровавой битвы! Но, когда они уже оказались в постели, уступила ему всю инициативу, постепенно расслабляясь в его руках. После, уже удовлетворённая, заснула, уткнувшись ему в плечо, — Не уходи, пожалуйста, — пробормотала она в полузабытьи. Несвойственная для его волчицы слабость. Но его несказанно порадовало подобное доверие.   
Пусть отдохнёт до вечера! Ему тоже не мешало бы поспать пару часов, но он никогда раньше не делал это днём. Вечером будет пир в честь установления мира, который устраивает лорд Эдмар. Предвидя возможность подобного, они тоже привезли с собой хорошее вино и кое-что из провизии. Главное, чтобы в конце не дошло до ругани и драки. У большинства северных лордов и сиров гордыни больше, чем мозгов. Вообще-то, южная знать тоже не намного умнее, просто лоска у них побольше и языки по подвешанней. Тайвин всё-таки закрыл глаза и стал постепенно проваливаться в сон. Ничего страшного, если сегодня, по вине своей юной супруги, он один раз изменит своей многолетней привычке.

***

Они покидали замок Талли. Был уже почти полдень, Тайвин на этот раз не стал настаивать на обычном для него отъезде на рассвете. С погодой им повезло — несмотря на холодный осенний воздух, солнце периодически выглядывало из-за облаков. Арье было немного грустно расставаться с вновь обретённой семьёй — она вряд ли их увидит до весны. Если Речные Земли и будет возможность иногда посещать, но родной Винтерфелл намного дальше и с наступлением зимы это будет практически невозможно. Тайвин не отпустит её в такое опасное и долгое путешествие. Он многое ей позволяет, но когда дело касается её безопасности, её лев непоколебим. 

Видимо, тоже понимая, что они увидятся не скоро, леди Кейтилин всё же вышла проводить её. Арья уже попрощалась с сестрой, братьями и дядями и направилась к Громовержцу, как во дворе показалась её мать. 

Они молча обнялись. У Арьи не было ни иллюзий, ни надежды — мать никогда не изменит своего отношения к Тайвину. Но от того, что мама хотя бы её саму врагом не считает, стало теплее. Они почти не разговаривали эту неделю. Леди Кейтилин вообще старалась как можно больше времени проводить с Риконом. Кажется, после третьего разговора с Роббом и её с Сансой увещеваний он хотя бы стал опять называть её мамой.

— Береги себя, — коротко попрощалась с ней мама.

— Я буду писать вам всем, — пообещала Арья. И это была чистая правда.

— Ещё неделя — и мы в Кастерли. Жаль, никто из твоих не приедет на свадьбу, но понять их можно, — Тайвин осёкся. Никакое мирное соглашение не поможет забыть и простить цареубийце попытку убийства Брана. Сама Арья обязана присутствовать из-за своего лорда-мужа, да и чтобы Бриенну поддержать. Сансы, конечно, будет очень не хватать — никто лучше неё не поможет привести Тартскую Деву в надлежащий вид. Хотя Санса и подготовила всё заранее. Она подобрала Бриенне платье под цвет её лучистых голубых глаз и поэкспериментировала с лёгким макияжем, чтобы ещё больше подчеркнуть глаза. А с волосами, уложенными под плотную сапфировую сетку и сапфировым колье на шее — оба подарка Джейме, Тартская Дева будет выглядеть ну если и не красавицей, то вполне симпатичной. Главное, чтобы помощницы перед свадьбой не оказались зловредными стервами и не испортили всё ради насмешки. Но уж за этим Арья проследит!

Она подъехала к Бриенне, которая выглядела расстроенной, — Ну что, соскучилась по жениху? Я надеюсь, что моя мать тебя ничем не обидела.

— Нет, что ты, леди Кейтилин поблагодарила меня за службу и пожелала счастья. Я не в претензии, что она не будет на свадьбе по понятным причинам, — вздохнула Бриенна, — Просто я была бы намного радостней, не будь на совести моего жениха стольких недостойных поступков, — Тартская Дева замялась.

— Мне мать всё рассказала. Наверно, чтобы у меня не было никаких иллюзий по отношению к моей новой семье. Но ты всё знала ещё до его предложения. Я не могу быть беспристрастной — Бран мой брат, — Арья прикусила нижнюю губу, борясь со своими чувствами, — Но раз ты любишь цареубийцу, я не буду желать его смерти. Будем считать, он заплатил долг своей рукой, — Бриенна внимательно слушала, но её лицо не становилось радостней. Арья знала, что не с её прямолинейностью уговаривать подругу забыть об очевидных фактах, но всё же рискнула продолжить, — Раз ради твоих чувств я пошла сама с собой на компромисс, ты просто обязана постараться стать счастливой. А львы умеют любить!

Бриенна кивнула ей в знак согласия и улыбнулась. Они какое-то время ехали молча. 

— И не волнуйся насчёт свадьбы — ты будешь красивой, я обещаю. Уроки Сансы не прошли для меня даром.


	20. Chapter 20

Они кружили в танце по большому помпезно украшенному пиршественному залу Кастерли. Леди Дженна постаралась вовсю и декорировала замок к свадьбе своего племянника, не скупясь на любимые цвета Ланнистеров. Тёмно-алая юбка нового платья Арьи соответствовала общей цветовой гамме и стремительно развевалась при движении. А двигалась она теперь непринуждённо и легко, страхи прошлого были давно забыты. Тайвин с одобрением посмотрел на неё и улыбнулся уголками губ. Значит, отошёл от их вчерашней ссоры. А она сама ещё вчера его простила. Тем более, неизвестно, что обидней — его яростный рык, или её едкий ответ на него. А рассвирепел её лев из-за такого пустяка, как посещение ею подземных пещер, ведущих к морю. 

Она же не одна туда спустилась, а в компании внуков леди Дженны, Тая и Виллема. Без охраны? А какое же это приключение, с почётным эскортом? И ничего опасного в извилистых подземных коридорах и лестницах из живого камня нет, если ступать осторожно. Её заворожили сталактиты, своими причудливыми формами напоминающие каких-то фантастических существ. Казалось, они даже немного шевелились при свете факела. Выйти к морю им так и не удалось из-за скопившейся за период осенних дождей воды, хотя они и выбрали время полного морского отлива. Арья, конечно, попыталась пройти по самому краю, как ей показалось, всего лишь лужи, держась за стенки пещеры. Не удержалась, и оказалась по бёдра в ледяной воде. И хотя ей и удалось быстро выбраться, вода просочилась в сапоги. Ну и что, всего лишь замочила ноги в подземном озерке. До Тайвина не доходит, что она не может всё время вести себя, как леди! — «Ты сам так давно был мальчишкой, что, наверно, забыл, каково это», — съязвила она на его обвинения. Тайвин не стал продолжать ругаться, а ушел, хлопнув дверью. Ночевать он приходил, судя по смятому одеялу, но увиделись они лишь после полудня. «Ты готова?» — он холодно подал ей руку и они направились в септу на церемонию бракосочетания Джейме с Бриенной.

При очередном повороте, Арья на секунду прильнула к мужу. Будет лучше, если они забудут о вчерашнем недоразумении. А своего льва ей всё равно не переделать. Леди Дженна сказала ей сегодня утром, когда они помогали Бриенне, что, даже будучи мальчишкой, Тайвин вел себя, как маленький взрослый. Она тоже повзрослела рано, но любовь к приключениям у неё не пропала. И ей не важно, нравится это Тайвину, или нет.

Они сменили партнёров, но через два танца Арья оказалась опять в руках мужа, ещё раз наслаждаясь дразнящей близостью своего льва. Когда они вернулись на место, она ещё раз взглянула на Тайвина — он был явно доволен, значит, точно, больше не сердится. У неё как камень с души свалился. Хоть она и не считала себя виноватой. Разве что, об их разнице в возрасте нехорошо сказала. Но это же правда, которая особенно её не беспокоит. Конечно, с лордом Тайвином не посмеёшься до упаду, не провернёшь какое-нибудь безобидное хулиганство, не полазаешь по пещерам. Но лишь им она искренне восхищается, лишь его прикосновения вызывают у неё острую волну желания. И, даже просто молча сидеть рядом с ним, ей хорошо и спокойно.

Она вдруг спохватилась, что совсем забыла про Бриенну. Всё прошло замечательно, так как они последовали всем советам Сансы. Если гости и не восхищались красотой Тартской Девы, но и насмешливых взглядов тоже не бросали. И сама Бриенна непринуждённо принимала поздравления, искренне улыбаясь. Нужно отдать должное, Джейме смотрел на свою молодую жену, не скрывая своих чувств, и глаза Бриенны при этом лучились неподдельным счастьем, делая её вполне симпатичной. Хорошо, что Серсея не приехала на свадьбу и не испортила всё какой-либо мерзкой выходкой.

А сейчас её подруга поникла и сидела, ссутулившись под красным плащом Ланнистеров. А цареубийца говорил с кем-то из гостей и не видел изменения её настроения. "Скорее всего, Бриенна боится последней церемонии", догадалась Арья. — Можно обойтись без провожания? — она просительно посмотрела в глаза мужу. Он отрицательно покачал головой, — Я не буду лишать наших гостей их любимой традиции. Но тебе нечего беспокоиться за твою большую подружку — у неё сработает рефлекс бойца. Посмотрим, кто первым окажется с подбитым глазом или сломанным носом, — он усмехнулся. Арья вздохнула — Бриенна уже стала невесткой Тайвина, а его саркастическое отношение к ней не изменилось.

— И почему ты всегда всё знаешь? — проговорила Арья, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не разразиться хохотом, когда Дамион Ланнистер возвратился на своё место за столом, чертыхаясь и придерживая покрасневший платок у рта. Бриенну же просто галантно взяли под руки и повели в брачные покои, избавив лишь от плаща. Цареубийце повезло меньше — наверно, дюжина девушек и женщин несли его на руках, отпуская фривольные шуточки. Его дублет и сапоги полетели на пол ещё до того, как процессия скрылась за дверью. 

— Я же уже давно не мальчишка, как ты сама вчера заметила, — Арья невольно опустила глаза под его пристальным взглядом. Впредь нужно быть осторожней со словами — львы ничего не забывают и всегда платят по счетам. 

***

Маэол уставился в пламя очага немигающими тёмными глазами, бормоча при этом какие-то заклинания. Лорд Кастерли скептически окинул жреца взглядом. Интересно, чего в этом действе больше — шарлатанства, игры, или настоящего озарения? Поживём — увидим. 

Несмотря на приверженность своему божеству, Маэол оказался практичным человеком. Но, главное, он немного прояснил ситуацию. Мелисандру он знал когда-то, ещё в Асшае и считал её сильной, но не отличающейся гибкостью ума. К счастью, жрец заявил, посовещавшись несколько раз со своим огнём, что Станнис не является Азором Ахаем, что это просто роковая ошибка красной женщины. Это облегчало дело — ни один, даже изгнанный из храма жрец, не пойдёт против своего бога и истинного пророчества. А так, не слишком скрупулёзный Маэол согласился на титул лорда за участие в устранении самозванца Станниса. Правда, красную ведьму он трогать не будет — из страха или из солидарности, наверно. 

Конечно, заставить Станниса оставить Стену задача почти непосильная. Пусть хотя бы покинет основной замок. Чтобы благородный лорд Сноу не бросился защищать своего гостя. Тайвин пошлёт в Ночной Дозор своих людей под видом подкрепления. А Маэол поедет к Мелисандре. Его люди скоординируют свои действия на месте, согласно ситуации. А жрец постарается отвлечь или даже переубедить красную ведьму. Арья послала ворона своему сводному брату ещё из Речных Земель. Доверительные письма родственников всегда действуют на принципиальных людей лучше, чем ультиматумы. Если Лорд Командующий хочет получить дикий огонь, то ему придётся проявить и настойчивость, и дипломатию, чтобы заставить Станниса убраться из Черного Замка. 

— Но про кого говорится в пророчестве? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался Тайвин, — Я слышал что-то про драконов за Узким Морем. Или это очередные басни пьяных моряков?

— Мой лорд, — жрец оторвался от созерцания огня, — никакое вино не может заставить такое количество совершенно разных и незнакомых друг с другом людей увидеть несуществующее. Человек, которому я доверяю, как брату, созерцал их собственными глазами в Кварте. Тогда её летающие ящерицы были ещё маленькими, но время не стоит на месте, мой лорд. 

Если существуют варги, белые ходоки и ведьмы, то, может, и драконы могли появиться спустя триста лет? Драконья королева-освободительница… Нет, династия Таргариенов ни за что не должна возродиться. 

***

Сегодня они ночевали в шатре. После спасения Рикона Арья ни разу не перекидывалась в свою меховую сестру — воспоминание о человеческой крови останавливало. Правда, воспоминания становились всё более расплывчатыми и уже не ощущались, как что-то личное. Последние дни Нимерия вела себя странно — часто оставляла её одну и бежала по лесу где-то параллельно дороги. Она даже испугалась — вдруг её волчица решила бросить её и жить на воле. Бесспорно, она имеет на это право. Но она тоже имеет право узнать, что с её девочкой. 

Когда она оказалась в шкуре Нимерии, она ощутила странное волнение, которое мешало человеческому разуму полностью взять верх над животным. Почти как в битве, только это была не ярость — ощущения были сконцентрированы в районе её волчьего живота. Под хвостом было напряженно и влажно. По запаху это было немного похоже на лунную кровь. Конечно, у животных это тоже бывает, только по-другому и раз в шесть-восемь лун, подсказало сознание Арьи.

Кто-то преследовал её уже, наверно, около получаса. Преследовал, не скрываясь и не осторожничая. Наоборот, он как бы давал понять о своём присутствии. Запах преследователя она уже встречала на кустах и стволах деревьев. Запах дурманил, всё сложнее было думать, как человек. Нимерия остановилась, встала в оборонительную позицию и зарычала. 

Он был меньше её, не лютоволк, но крупнее обычного волка. Он жалобно завыл, сделал прыжок навстречу ей, уткнувшись мордой в передние лапы. «Надо же, поклонился», — отозвалось в человеческом сознании Арьи. Потом волк сделал несколько кругов вокруг неё, сел и опять завыл. Нимерия почему-то тоже завыла в ответ. Затем они обнюхались и стали бегать кругами, догоняя, запрыгивая друг на друга и шутливо покусывая. 

Когда прикосновения стали чаще и интимней, Арья усилием воли собрала своё ослабевшее человеческое сознание — если она останется до конца, то отходить от воспоминаний о волчьей любви будет ещё тяжелее, чем от разорванных человеческих глоток. 

Через минуту она уже была в походном шатре рядом со своим мужем. Главное, вдруг случайно не перекинуться опять в Нимерию. Она подвинулась поближе к супругу, просунула руку под его тунику, провела от его груди вниз, развязала его штаны. Лев крепко спал, так же, как и его хозяйство. В голове роились сомнения — она никогда не будила Тайвина подобным образом и никогда не возбуждала его сама из исходного состояния. Разозлится ли он? Получится ли у неё?

Лев не просыпался, но член под её пальцами стал постепенно твердеть. Отбросив последние сомнения, она нырнула с головой под одеяло… 

— Значит, это мне не снится, — Тайвин неожиданно схватил её и притянул вверх. Они оказались лицом к лицу. В темноте, правда, было невозможно рассмотреть выражение глаз. Волки видят ночью намного лучше, — Как это понимать, леди-жена? — Тайвин взял её за подбородок. Если бы не его твердый орган, который уперся ей в низ живота, то можно было бы подумать, что он сердится.

— Я, конечно, могу продолжить мой волчий сон, мой лорд-супруг, но я давала клятву верности перед Алтарём Семерых, — Арья усмехнулась, упёрлась руками в плечи Тайвина и, ловко поймав его возбуждённый орган своим влажным лоном, резко опустилась на него.

— Ну уж нет, моя волчица, я не хочу лишать тебя полноты ощущений, — усмехнулся её лев, взял её за талию, перевернул, поставил впереди себя на колени, слегка прикусил ей шею. Арья не разозлилась, как тогда, в ту ночь по дороге в Королевскую Гавань — Тайвин по-своему логичен. Пусть, это и не самая её любимая поза, но удовольствие она всё равно получит. Она стала двигаться ему навстречу, стараясь не думать о Нимерии.

— Не уверен, что она вернётся к утру, — предположил Тайвин, когда они, уже удовлетворённые, лежали обнявшись под меховыми покрывалами, — Я разрешу немного задержаться, с утра можно поехать на охоту, это должно привлечь Нимерию. Но мы не можем оставаться здесь до бесконечности. 

Арье стало не по себе. Нимерия может вообще не вернуться — волки создают пары на всю жизнь. Конечно, она может перекинуться и вернуть волчицу. Но честно ли это будет по отношению к её меховой сестре? Она долго не могла заснуть от таких невесёлых мыслей. 

Её девочка не присоединилась к ним во время охоты, хотя они преследовали большого оленя - её любимую добычу. Не пришла она и на запах готовящегося на костре мяса. Когда уже после обеда они седлали лошадей, Арья с трудом сдерживала слёзы.  
— Я тоже к ней уже привык, — Тайвин ободряюще приобнял её и ей стало немного легче.

Нимерия нагнала их через два дня, когда Арья уже потеряла всякую надежду. Волчица просто выскочила из параллельного дороги пролеска и, как ни в чём небывало, побежала рядом с Громовержцем. 

— Ну что, нагулялась? — Арья улыбнулась, опустив глаза на свою меховую сестру. Если всё будет хорошо, то скоро она осчастливит Сансу и Рикона. Конечно, щенки будут уступать в размере стопроцентному лютоволку, но это вряд ли кого-либо огорчит.

*** 

— Тайвин, я тебя не понимаю — неужели Тирион так незаменим в Малом Совете? — его жена опять завела этот неприятный ему разговор. Они уже почти в Королевской Гавани, спокойно обедали в комнате в гостинице, а она вдруг зачем-то вспомнила их спор неделю назад в Кастерли. Конечно, он, как всегда, жесток и несправедлив к своему младшему сыну — не разрешает тому отправиться в Вольные Города вместе с Киваном. Тем более, Герион был любимым дядей Тириона! — Ты вообще можешь послать его одного! Сир Киван тебе и здесь нужен, — не унималась Арья. Официальная версия поездки — расследование исчезновения его младшего брата и поиски Светлого Рыка — родового меча из валирийской стали. 

Тайвин замешкал с ответом и ему не понравился изучающий взгляд его юной жены — она уже научилась хорошо чувствовать многие нюансы, скрываемые за его обычной холодностью.

— Ты что-то от меня скрываешь, — обиженно заключила его волчица и прикусила нижнюю губу. Тайвин был в растерянности. Он, конечно, мог рявкнуть на Арью, поставить её на место. Она прощала ему «грозный рёв льва», но недоверие она может и не простить. У неё же самой больше не было от него тайн.

— Ты права. Но пойми, знание возложит на тебя часть ответственности за мои действия. Так что, попробуй успокоить Тириона. Я разрешу ему поехать позже. И давай больше не говорить об этом, особенно, когда мы вернёмся в Красный Замок. Я не доверяю Варису с его пичужками. 

— Согласна, евнух не мог не знать, что Мизинец что-то замышлял, что обзавёлся своими агентами. Почему ты не устроил дознание? Ведь Бейлиш же сознался под пытками. Удивительная для тебя мягкость, — Арья ухмыльнулась.

— Это я всегда успею. Мне надо знать, на кого Варис работает. Ты ещё не пробовала свой дар на каком-либо другом животном, кроме Нимерии? — спросил он шутливо.

— Нет, но кошка, наверно, подойдёт. Никто не обратит на неё внимание, даже хитрый Варис, — Арья засмеялась, — Но не уверена, что у меня получится. Мы же с Нимерией связаны.

— Если сразу не получится, то обещай, что не будешь экспериментировать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковала. 

Арья ухмыльнулась, встала со своего места, подошла к нему сзади, обняла за плечи, — Я, кажется, догадываюсь о ваших с Киваном секретах — это как-то связано с драконьей королевой, — прошептала она ему в ухо, — Так вот — твой младший сын как раз разбирается в драконах. Он мне даже книгу дал почитать. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы после смерти этой последней Таргариенши драконы достались кому-то из наших врагов? И лучше приручить их, чем убить. Ты знаешь, если у меня получится с кошкой, то тогда и с драконом можно, — Арья села на ручку его кресла и заговорчески улыбнулась. В глазах его волчицы блеснул задорный огонёк. 

— Ты сумасшедшая. Приключений захотелось? Я тебя и на милю к ним не подпущу, — рявкнул Тайвин, но мысленно согласился, что Арья по-своему права, — И я хочу посмотреть эту книгу Тириона.

Если Бес может как-то помочь с драконами, то почему бы и нет. А вот Арьей он рисковать не будет ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но о его планах, касающихся Дейнерис, Тирион знать не должен — слишком уж он добросердечный. Он может приехать позже, когда Киван уже договорится обо всём в Храме Белого и Черного. 

— Ну что ж, когда достигнешь совершеннолетия, сделаю тебя мастером над шептунами. Мимо тебя, видимо, ничего не пройдёт. А к этому разговору мы больше возвращаться не будем. И, естественно, ни слова Тириону — я ему сам всё объясню, как считаю нужным.

Арья молча кивнула, слегка коснулась губами его щеки и вернулась на своё место. Глаза её, правда, продолжали блестеть — значит, не оставила свои бредовые идеи про драконов. Тайвин нахмурился и хотел еще что-то строго добавить, но передумал. Помимо его воли, перед его мысленным взором вдруг предстала его юная супруга, облаченная в черную кожу, в тонкой кольчуге, верхом на небольшом золотистом драконе. Прямо настоящая королева-воительница! Видение не задержалось более доли секунды, но продолжать сердиться расхотелось.


End file.
